The Ring
by Child-1763
Summary: An underground fighting club has been ordered to be shut down by Akatsuki. Itachi is on this Anbu squad, Shiki is a fighter and both have to chose between what is right and the one they have fallen in love with. . femnaruto M for hidan's language, AU
1. Chapter 1: The Ring

**The Ring**

**Chapter One**

**The Ring **

The sound of labored breathing, the beating of the heart, and the muted sound of people screaming for blood. She heard them all, the towel over her head limited her sight to a narrow view of her lower body and the sight of blood that had splattered against the pale skin caused her heart to beat even more fiercely.

"Yo, it's time to go." She lifted her head up and teal green eyes studied her. Gaara lifted a barely there eyebrow and slowly walked over to her. He set his forehead against hers and sighed. "You don't have to fight tonight." He said, setting his hands on her shoulders. Her hands rose and clasped together behind his neck.

"I know, but if I don't feed this bloodlust I'll go crazy and attack who ever pisses me off first." Gaara nodded and touched his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"Let's go then." He pulled her to her feet and she smiled a little, her blue eyes shifting to a red color.

"Let's fight, Shukaku." Gaara Sabaku smiled without humor and turned to his closest friend before completing their little rite.

"Let's kill, Kyuubi." Shiki Uzumaki laughed and walked out the door.

**The Ring**

"Okay all of you here have been called here to work as a special task force unit." ANBU member Itachi Uchiha looked around at the group of people and silently sized up the rest of the unit.

Deidara Katsu's personality was just as chaotic and explosive as his bombs, Sasori Aka's face was simply bored, but he was quick with poisons and antidotes. Zetsu was a spy, other than that he seemed to be a complete mystery. Hidan Yuu was a psychotic weapons specialist with a mouth of a sailor. Kakazu was a field medic with a high temper, it didn't help that he was a martial artist and was more than happy to slam your face into a wall.

Konan was an expert with documents and forgeries while her silent boyfriend Pein was the strategist of the group. Kisame Hoshigaki seemed to be there merely for his brute force and endless stamina while Tobi Uchiha was the errand boy. Itachi, himself, was a martial arts expert. Not only were they all the best in their own fields but they were all skilled in investigation and field work.

"From today on you will be known as Akatsuki. You will be involved with the finding and shutting down of the underground fighting force known as the Ring."

"Wait, un," Deidara interrupted, sitting up from where he had been leaning back in his chair, "The Ring is almost impossible to find, only the fighters and the people who bet know where to find it, yeah."

"That's exactly why you all have been called as part of this team." Deidara rose an eyebrow and leaned back.

"Fuck, this is fucking great." Hidan said, grinning happily at the group, as he span around in his chair, "This is a fucking honor." Itachi wanted to roll his eyes at the males language but refrained and just watched as Kakazu hit him over the head.

"Idiot shut up." The two promptly started arguing while the others watched in amusement and silently picked the winner out in their own heads.

"Well, you may begin your investigation." The Commander said, edging out of the room with a pained look on his face, Hidan and Kakuzu had been known to destroy more than one office in their little fights. Itachi, Pein, and Konan silently watched him leave before moving together to form their strategies.

**The Ring**

Shiki yawned as she walked into the kitchen and blinked blearily at a very awake redhead.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, dropping down at the table and resting her head in her hands. Gaara chuckled as he put a cup of coffee on the table in front of her.

"Eight thirty." Shiki cradled the cup to in her hands for a moment to soak up the heat before taking a sip.

"So I better hurry to make the 9oclock class." She started muttering to herself as she got up to leave, she barely said hi to Temari and Kankuro as she left the room. They sat at the table, fully dressed and awake. Temari looked up as Kankuro poured both of them a bowl of cereal.

"You guys were at the Ring pretty late last night." She commented lightly, standing up to get the milk. Gaara nodded absently before looking up to smile smugly at his older siblings.

"You guys should have come last night there was a newbie that managed to get to get through four rounds." Temari swore loudly and colorfully before glaring at her cereal.

"Dammit, I knew I should have come instead of doing that history homework." Kankuro nodded in agreement as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"You should have," Shiki commented, coming into the room and pulling her red-blonde hair into a messy bun her bangs hanging down into her eyes, "Haku totally destroyed him." Temari laughed albeit a little evilly before looking at the clock.

"Shit, let's go you guys, it's almost nine." Shiki grabbed a piece of toast that Gaara had made for her and ran quickly to her room. Gaara shook his head as he watched her go before he pulled on his sweater.

"Come on." He told his siblings as he headed into the garage and slid into the drivers seat. Temari and Kankuro piled in the back and just as Gaara started the engine, Shiki ran down the stairs in a pair of jean capris and a vibrant red tank top that showed her bellybutton. As she sat down in the front seat and pulled her seatbelt on, Gaara pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the Konoha High School.

**The Ring**

"Thank you for finally joining us." Asuma Sarutobi said, looking at the four students sternly as they walked into the classroom. Gaara just glared at him and sat in his seat next to the very enthusiastic Rock Lee. Temari and Kankuro merely ignored him as they walked to the back of the class while Shiki smiled brightly at Asuma.

"Sorry, we had a late night last night." She said, sparing a glance at Gaara. He smirked faintly at her and Kiba Inuzuka cackled before yelling out.

"Yo, Uzumaki we don't need to know about your sex life." The class chuckled at the joke, Shiki smiled sweetly before picking up a stapler from Asuma's desk. She threw it and managed to hit Kiba square in the middle of his forehead.

"Shut it dog-boy." The class snickered at the brunette as Shiki scurried to her seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked at her and she smiled before leaning back in her seat.

"Okay class, today let's work on the Second World War."

**The Ring**

"Stupid Nazis." Shiki muttered to Sasuke, staring down at her textbook and scowling as she copied an answer down.

"Shut it, loser." Sasuke said under his breath, his own head leaning over the book, his eyes flicking back and forth at a rapid pace.

"You shut it bastard."

"Dead-last."

"Emo." Sasuke glared but didn't answer and Shiki smirk smugly at him. "I win." She said in a sing-song voice, Sasuke's eyebrows twitched and Shiki smiled. Score for today: Shiki 3, Sasuke 2. Asuma's eyes narrowed in on the two and they both pretended to be absorbed in their silent reading. He began to start towards them just as the bell rang. Shiki grinned and jumped up out of her seat.

"Yes. Break time." She shouted happily as she ran to the front of the class, grabbing Gaara's arm on the way and promptly dragging him to the student store. As they came up to the line Shiki nearly cried as she saw the large line. Gaara wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her from pushing her way to the front. After a while Shiki was getting impatient and it didn't help when she finally got to the counter.

"What would you like?" A sunny girl asked, grinning brightly at the two, Shiki growled and almost jumped at the girl. Almost.

"Give. Me. Chocolate." She said, staring intently at the chocolate bars. The girl gave a small sound of fright and practically threw the chocolate at her. Shiki smiled as she grabbed it and ran over to the courtyard. All of her friends were sitting there, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Temari, Neji, Kankuro, Tenten, and Lee.

"Scare another cashier?" Neji asked, looking at the chocolate. Tenten giggled from her place in Lee's lap and Shiki nodded happily.

"Chocolate is a godly food." Shiki informed everyone, resting her head in Gaara's lap and biting into it. She moaned causing almost everyone to laugh at her.

"Dude, your gonna get fat." Ino said, staring distastefully at the offending food, Sakura nodded with a serious look on her face and Shiki glared.

"I don't care," She said stubbornly, "At least I'll be happy with my affair." Gaara smirked and kissed the top of her head. To onlookers it would have looked like a young couple, but to the group of friends it was a usual occurrence between the two friends. The other couples in the group smiled and tightened their holds on each other.

Kiba and Sakura had been together only a year, Tenten and Lee since freshmen year when he'd impressed with his determination (he said it was his youthfullness) , Ino and Chouji had gotten together at homecoming this year, Temari and Shikamaru had gotten together only a month ago, and Neji and Shino even less than that.

As Shiki surveyed her friends she noticed an interesting thing occurring. Every now and then Hinata would glance at Sasuke and look away blushing, then Sasuke would look at her and smirk. Shiki caught his eye and waggled her eyebrows pointedly, the Uchiha frowned and opened his mouth when Shiki interrupted him.

"Hey Hinata, Sasuke has something he wants to ask you." Everyone quieted down to looked at Sasuke who quickly closed his mouth and glared at Shiki.

"There's nothing I want to ask her." He hissed, his eyes flickering to Hinata and back, Shiki rose an eyebrow at him and turned to Hinata.

"Since he is so emotionally stunted I will ask you for him." Shiki said seriously, ignoring the fact that Gaara was holding Sasuke back from attacking her. "The Uchiha wants to know if you'll go out with him." Sasuke froze and looked to the quiet girl for her reaction. She blushed and looked at Sasuke shyly.

"S-Sure." She said quietly, poking her fingers together. Sasuke walked over to her and put his arm over her, Hinata's face immediately burned a bright red.

"I object." Neji declared loudly, standing up, narrowing his eyes on the new couple, " I will not allow yo-" He was cut off when Shino grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. When he let him go Neji calmly sat down and turned to Hinata.

"I approve." He said, putting an arm around Shino's shoulders. Hinata grinned and turned to Sasuke. He smirked and put his own arm around her shoulders again. Shiki smiled and leaned back now that she was sure everyone was happy.

**The Ring**

Akatsuki looked up as the door opened to the conference room opened and watched as their supervisor, Tsunade, walked in and stopped in front of the group.

"We've got a supposed fighter from the Ring in custody." Deidara sat up and looked at the other blonde incredulously.

"Your serious?" When she nodded, he jumped up, smiling broadly, "All right!" The rest of the group grinned and Tsunade popped out of the room.

"Okay, here he is." Tsunade said, leading a man into the room, "This is Suigetsu." The man looked up and glared at everyone in the room. Hidan smirked and leaned forward in the seat.

"Give this fucker to Ibiki."

**A/N: Revised March 10 2012**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation and Fights

**The Ring**

**Chapter 2**

**Interrogation and Fights**

"Where is the Ring located?" Ibiki stared at the young man across from him as he waited a few minutes before trying a different tactic, "Who's in charge?" Nothing, he just seemed to stare at the wall even harder. The interrogator almost growled, he'd never had this much trouble getting information before. It was frustrating to say in the least. Akatsuki stood behind the two way mirror on one of the walls and most of the members were bored of standing there for a couple of hours.

"Damn, this kid hasn't cracked yet." Kakazu said, glaring at the boy through the glass. Deidara yawned and leaned further back in his chair and rolled his shoulders. The others started their own stretches before they too settled back.

"Look," they heard Suigetsu say, "I don't know anything about the Ring." Ibiki leaned forward and gestured at the handcuffs.

"Then why were you arrested?" Suigetsu glared over at the two way mirror and sneered.

"That stupid woman asked if I knew how to fight, I said yes, she said if I knew about the Ring, I said yes, she arrested me." He spread his hands in a 'what can you do?' gesture. The Akatsuki looked over at Tsunade who was drinking some sake. She looked up and stared at everyone.

"What?" Pein shook his head and turned back to the window. He turned the microphone on and spoke to Ibiki.

"Let him go." Ibiki stood up and released the handcuffs around the younger male's wrists.

"Thanks," He muttered, rubbing the bruises that had formed around his wrists. Suigetsu stood up and practically ran out of the room. The guard outside handed him his clothes and he changed in the bathroom before bolting out of the building.

**The Ring**

Suigetsu ran down the street and ducked into a clothing store. He grabbed a plain shirt and a pair of jeans. Once again he changed in a bathroom before walking out of the building. The male glanced around before spotting a truck in a nearby alley. He fixed his clothes along the bottom of the area near the wheel. Suigetsu stood up satisfied and pulled out his cell phone. Shiki and Gaara had to know that the ANBU were onto them.

**The Ring**

Shiki glared at Sasuke and he glared back. They stood like this for a couple of minutes until Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, I'll buy your ice cream cone too ." The others simply smiled before ordering their own food. Neji and Shino led the way to the table and sat around the giant circular table. Shiki swung in on the other side and let Gaara move in next to her. She licked her ice cream happily and looked over at Sasuke and Hinata.

They were sitting at a small table next to the big groups and were eating and talking. Shiki sighed and rested her head against Gaara's shoulder, he slouched a little to make it easier for her to lay like that. Continuing to eat her ice cream, she looked around at her 'family', everyone was chatting and laughing.

Shiki let out a deep sigh and popped the bottom of her cone into her mouth. Suddenly, she jumped up and her friends looked at her in confusion. She waved them away and pulled out her vibrating cell.

"Hello?" Gaara watched her talk and noticed when her expression got bit tighter. "Seriously? Yeah I'll tell them, Bye." Everyone watched her and Shiki smiled. "Sorry I have to go, my water's been contaminated." Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara nodded and stood up. They said their good bye's to the group while Shiki turned to Shikamaru.

"You coming?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow and nodded slowly. He alone of all their friends knew that the four of them fought in the Ring. Temari grinned at her boyfriend and they all walked out. As soon as they were sure they were far enough from people they talked.

"What's wrong with Suigetsu?" Gaara asked, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"ANBU brought him in for questioning about the Ring." Shikamaru nodded and put his arm around Temari's shoulders.

"So we up security." Shiki agreed and ran a hand through her hair. "We have to be even more careful with the invitations and our appearances." The group nodded and they all split up after going over some more ideas. Gaara and Shiki went to go gather up their fighters while the other three left to begin the process of inviting the right people to the location.

**The Ring**

"Okay, so he dumped his clothes?" Pein asked, looking over at Zetsu. The man nodded and turned to his folder.

"He bought a completely new pair of clothes and hooked the ones we were tracking to the bottom of a truck." Pein ran a hand over his face and looked around at his group. "Anything else?" Itachi raised a hand and stood up.

"Kisame and I got some new intel on the happenings of the Ring." Kisame nodded and stood up, clearing his throat.

"We have found out that there is one round where a challenger fights one of the 'regulars' and then if they make it through them they challenge one of the champions." Konan nodded as she looked up from her origami and turned to Itachi.

"Who're the champions?" Itachi double-checked in his folder and looked up. "They all have code names, the champions are called Shukaku and Kyuubi, that's all we could really get our contact sort of hung up after giving us that." Pein nodded in determination and looked around the group.

"Good, the new mission is to find those two and find out their identities."

**The Ring**

Shiki sighed while stretched her hands above her head. Gaara glanced over and smile affectionately at the redhead. "Tired?" Shiki nodded and leaned over to kiss him lightly.

"What time is it?"

"8:15." Shiki sighed loudly and stood up.

"Let's go then, the fights start at 9." Gaara nodded, stood up and yawned before he walked out of the house to his car. Shiki followed behind him and climbed in while Gaara started it up. They drove away and started towards the town, driving down a brightly lit street they spied the building they were looking for. When they pulled into the area, they pulled over to the parking garage and parked on the fourth floor. Shiki got out and glanced at the car beside them.

"Yo," Shiki smiled warmly and nodded at two of the fighters, Zabuza and Haku.

"Ready?" Haku asked, leaning his head against his boyfriends arm, Zabuza was glancing around as he absently ran a hand through the brunette's heir . Shiki nodded and glanced around once herself.

"Everybody else already head down?" Haku nodded and the four of them walked over to the elevator. Once everyone was in, Shiki pulled a key out of her pocket and inserted it into a hole. A hatch opened and she pushed the button that was inside. The elevator started downwards and continued down past the basement, while this happened Shiki leaned back against the wall. They had entrances like this all over the city and once the people were underground all they had to do was follow the red line to the arena.

ANBU believed that the Rings' location changed every week but it really just stayed in place, under the city. Shiki really had to give credit to the founders of the Ring, it was really the work of geniuses. The corridor suddenly split into two different directions and the group followed the one without the red line.

"I hope I get to fight today." Haku said, practically bouncing as he walked, Zabuza smiled and tugged the boys' hair in affection. Haku beamed back and the other two smiled and laughed as the two started a hair tugging war as they walked.

"Oi, you guys are loud." The four looked up and Shiki smiled an earsplitting grin and practically tackled Jugo. The man grunted and pushed her off of him.

"Jeez, Shiki your enthusiastic today." She laughed and turned to the others.

"Hello, Karin, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu." The people all nodded at her with varying smile lengths. Shiki's smile dropped a bit and she turned to Suigetsu.

"So how did the meeting with the ANBU end?"

"They let me go cause I was brought there under "questionable reasons"." He said, sarcastically, making little quote signs with his fingers.

"Stupid people," Karin muttered, glaring at her feet. Shiki shrugged and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Their the law enforcement." She paused and looked around at her fighters' before sighing. "On a brighter note let's find out who fights today." Gaara pulled out a wooden box and shook it around instantly gaining everyone's attention.

"Drum roll please." Shiki said, Shikamaru started drumming on the wall and only stopped when Temari smacked him playfully on the arm. Putting her hand in the box, Shiki pulled out a paper and looked at it.

"The first fighter is….Demon." Zabuza smiled and started pulling his fighting clothes out of a bag he had with him.

"Next is Healer." Karin nodded and started ruffling through her own bag.

"Then it's Berserker." Jugo grinned and flexed his arms a bit. Shiki laughed and pulled out the next paper. "Oh, Fan's up today." Temari grinned happily while Shikamaru looked at her worryingly. The blonde grinned at her boyfriend and pulled him over to the shadows to talk. Shiki watched them then reached in for the last person.

"Then Mist is last." Haku nodded and leaned over Zabuza to pull his clothes out of the bag. The bigger man tugged his arm and pulled Haku in for a kiss. Shiki stretched her hands out in front of her and looked around. Almost everyone had pulled on the their uniforms and Shiki started to pull hers on.

The uniform consisted of a black sleeveless top that had a part that pulled up over the lower half of their faces along with black bottoms. The guys all chose to wear either pants or capris taped off at the end while all the girls wore spandex shorts. The only ones that didn't have to follow the black rule were Gaara and Shiki.

Gaara chose a deep golden color while Shiki had dark red. Shiki yawned before she covered her lower face with the cloth.

"You know," She said, looking at everyone thoughtfully, "We could get some masks to help disguise us a bit more."

"Like ninjas!" Kankuro and Haku chorused, before glancing at each other, "Jinx! Jinx!" They continued to shout at each other as they walked down the hallway. Gaara nodded at her to show he liked the idea and started down the hallway himself, Shiki started after him skipping. Suddenly, she grinned and leapt forward, grabbing his hand.

"We're off to see the wizard," She sang out, laughing happily as her eyes slowly changed from blue to red. Gaara rolled his eyes affectionately as they changed from a teal to a gold.

"Your so weird," He muttered, pulling her closer to him. She grinned up and turned to look at the others as her grin turned feral.

"Get ready to fight!" They all echoed her cry while Suigetsu started up a chant that had everyone laughing as they joined in. Shiki leaned over to Gaara and whispered into his ear.

"Let's fight, Shukaku." He turned back to her and pulled down her mask to give her a wild kiss before pulling back with his own animalistic grin

"Let's kill, Kyuubi." He breathed.

Revised March 12, 2012


	3. Chapter 3: Regulars and Champions

**The Ring**

**Chapter 3**

**Regulars and Champions.**

Shiki smiled around at all the people who were gathered in the stands cheering and clapping. The arena of the Ring was built like a miniature football arena and the spectators were up and screaming. Shiki put the microphone up to her lips and took a deep breath.

"Is everybody ready for some fighting?" The crowd began to cheer even louder and Shiki glanced over at her fighters. They were all working on performing stretches of some sort behind a portion of a wall that hid them from view but Gaara nodded up at Shiki that they were ready to go when she looked over.

"Okay tonight's fighters' will be, Demon, Healer, Berserker, Fan and Mist." The crowd screamed and stomped as the fighters in question came out waving. "Tonight we have 5 challengers who will fight past these opponents to get the honor of fighting Shuukaku or me." Five men walked into the room bristling with weapons, they waved to the crowd and those who'd come to cheer for them. Shiki smirked at the confident men some of whom leered back before she turned back to the crowd.

"First up is Demon vs. Chiha." A brown haired man walked up with a smile on his face as he stood across from Zabuza. The others walked up the stairs to a roped off section in the crowd. Shiki nodded at them as they filed past her and turned back to face the crowd. She rose her hand up and held it for a few moments as the crowd hushed and stared at her. She suddenly brought it down as she whirled around to face the fighters.

"Let the fight begin!" Chiha grinned wildly and rushed Zabuza with a sword raised high. Shiki smiled as she watched Zabuza spring out of the way and leaned against the railing on her forearms.

"He's having fun." Haku commented as he walked up to stand beside her, she smiled at the androgynous boy before she sighed.

"Yeah," She said wistfully, staring as Chiha attempted to slice Zabuza's head off. The large man simply put up his own giant sword and blocked it.

"You wish you were down there." Haku observed quietly but accurately, Shiki nodded ruefully.

"Yeah, I do." Zabuza lunged at Chiha and managed to cut his arm. Shiki knew that Zabuza was going easy, everyone in their group did, if he was being serious he would have cut one of the eight major weakness that were on the human body. Being a medical student did have its advantages and Haku and Zabuza were more than willing to use them, Zabuza often taunted some his opponents using his knowledge. Shiki sighed as rolled her shoulders, she nodded a goodbye at Haku before she walked over to Karin.

"Get ready," She told the girl, Karin nodded and turned to talk to Suigetsu, who sat next to her. Shiki felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see Temari who gestured over to Shikamaru. The brown haired boy was clicking away on his laptop and she walked over to him. He glanced up as he heard her approach and pointed to his computer.

"I had camera's set up in the hallways earlier then I hacked into the ANBU database, which was troublesome, and ran faces past members." Shiki nodded in awe as she watched the cameras zoom in on each persons face and run it through a list of flashing faces.

"Impressive," She said, grinning broadly, clapping a hand on his shoulder, the genius smirked and continued typing away. Suddenly, the crowd gave a gasp and Shiki hurried over to stand next to Haku. Chiha had managed to slash Zabuza across his chest and now Zabuza was kneeling in the middle of the arena.

Shiki smirked as Chiha stalk up to Zabuza and raised his sword dramatically for a finishing blow.

"Idiot," She heard Haku mutter before Zabuza quickly lunged up and rammed his sword through the mans' side. As Chiha gasped and fell to his knees, Shiki stepped forward and laughed into the microphone.

"And the winner is Demon!" The crowd exploded into boos and cheers. Shiki watched as Chiha's medical team ran out, lifted him up and just as quickly left. Zabuza walked up and sat in front of Haku and Karin. The two of them lifted Zabuza's shirt up and started bandaging his cut. The big man had a wild grin on his face that disappeared as soon as Haku slapped his injury. Hard.

"What was that for?" He glared up at his usually submissive boyfriend, who glared just as hard back and gave his chest another slap.

"Don't do that again." The brunette growled, eyes flashing.

"I wasn't that hurt." Zabuza protested, giving a small growl.

"So?" Shiki shook her head as the two continued arguing and turned to Karin, who nodded and stood up.

"Now let's put our hands together for Healer vs. Tsuki." A couple of whistles echoed out of the crowd causing Karin to blow a kiss and a wink. She continued walking down the stairs with what looked like a black haired bodybuilder. Shiki looked at the man's body and shivered. That many muscles should not be on the human body.

She began the fight and the two immediately launched themselves at each other. Karin slashed at the man with her kunai but he blocked it with a chain. She jumped back, but he swung the end around and hit her across the face. Karin grimaced and landed with her knees bent, then she started to run around Tsuki in circles.

The man calmly followed her and batted away the kunai's and shuriken that she threw. Karin growled in annoyance, her eyes narrowing in anger and rushed him. Tsuki once again swung the chain at her but Karin had learned from the last time, she put a kunai up and let the chain wrapped around it. She smirked and tugged the chain out of the guys hands. She jumped into the air and hit him in the face with a roundhouse kick. Tsuki's head snapped back and Karin landed.

"Your going to regret that, whore." Tsuki said, straightening up and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Not as much as your going to regret saying that." Kankuro said to Temari, chuckling as Karin's expression darkened in anger, the blonde smirked as she leaned forward.

"What the hell did you call me?" Tsuki looked at her uncertainly as she stalked towards him. Karin growled and launched herself at him, without his chain Tsuki had no way to stop the raging monster that was Karin. She dodged the punch he threw and tackled the big man. He landed on his back with Karin straddling his waist, she began to repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Whore. Again." Karin pronounced each word carefully and emphasized each of them with a punch.

"Oi, Healer you've won." Shiki said lazily into the microphone, Karin stopped and looked up sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah I suppose I have." Shiki rolled her eyes as the tempermental redhead started to walk up the stairs and turned to Jugo. He nodded at her began to walk down into the arena. Karin nodded at him as they passed each other and she sat next to Zabuza and Haku who were cuddling. She nodded at them as they expressed their congratulations. Shiki chuckled at the couple who'd made up with some making out and turned to Gaara.

"Hey, announce the next fight." He nodded as she tossed him the microphone before turning to announce that Jugo would be fighting a man named Pin. Shiki nodded as she passed the others and glanced down at the arena to see the two men exchanging punches. She slipped out a side door and started down the hallway, all noise suddenly stopped as the finally shut behind her with a loud thud. She walked down the quiet hallway and into a training area , she turned on the large television that sat on one wall. The fight that was happening down the hall came on and Shiki sat in a meditative pose to start clearing her mind.

**The Ring**

Gaara sighed and reluctantly brought the microphone up to his mouth.

"The winner is Pin." The crowd cheered enthusiastically, someone beating a regular meant one of the champions would fight and Gaara knew it would have to be Shiki. Beating up people helped relieve her of the stress she accumulated over the day. He smiled happy for her and turned to the crowd.

"Next up is Fan fighting Kumido." A blonde followed Temari down the stairs and they both squared off. Gaara began the match and the two simply walked around each other. Kumido began to taunt her, but Temari ignored him and Gaara knew that she was strategizing. She suddenly stopped and bent down as if tying her shoes up but Gaara saw a glint of light and then Temari was back up and walking.

"If your not going to attack, I will." Kumido ran at Temari but she simply watched him run at her, then he seemed to trip and she sprang at him. Kumido was suddenly up and Temari tried to reel back to defend herself. She barely got her sword out and up in time to block the man from running her through.

Kumido smirked and with his other hand reached down and grabbed a kunai. Temari dropped her sword and jumped back just in time to avoid being gutted ,but still managed to get clipped in the side. Shikamaru walked up to stand at Gaara's side, the redhead nodded at his sisters' boyfriend and turned back to the fight. Temari glared at the man while panting and stood up.

"I give up." She said, putting a hand to her side and walking up to her friends. Shikamaru walked over and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Winner Kumido." The crowd went into a frenzy, it didn't happen very much, two regulars being beaten and both champions fighting. Gaara could hear some of them starting to place bets on his and Shiki's fight and he handed the microphone to Kankuro. He nodded at his brother and started over to the room where Shiki was sitting.

"Helloooo, ladies and gentlemen, next up is Mist vs. Gento." Gaara shook his head at his brothers' 'announcer' voice and continued on out of the arena.

**The Ring**

Shiki watched as Haku settled across from his opponent and stood up. Haku would end it soon then it would be her turn. Gaara came in and straight away walked over to the mat she'd just abandoned. He nodded at her before closing his eyes and starting his own meditation.

Shiki smiled discreetly at him and continued watching the screen. Haku was running around Gento while the burly man tried to follow the lithe boy, Shiki could see the senbon suddenly fly out and pierce the man's neck. Gento crumpled instantly and Haku serenly walked back up to the other fighters'. Shiki rolled her shoulders and grabbed her sword from beside Gaara. He opened his golden eyes and she smiled lightly at him.

"I'm going now." He nodded at her and returned to his meditation. As she turned away she caught site of herself in the mirror and her red eyes narrowed in thought. The doctors' had said their eyes changed because of adrenaline rushes but Shiki didn't care it helped conceal their identities even better.

She thought of this as she walked down the hallway and back into the arena. Pin was already in position and Shiki looked him up and down. The man was over 6 feet and looked like he weighed about 300 pounds, he looked like one of the MMA fighters Kankuro liked to cheer for on TV. Shiki nodded at Kankuro and her adoptive brother smirked widely.

"Hello and welcome back to the fighting action of the Ring." The crowd chuckled at Kankuro's voice. "I am your gracious host Puppet and tonight I am pleased to bring you the fight between challenger Pin and Kyuubi!" Shiki smiled at the roar the crowd gave her and shifted her weight around. Pin was smirking at her and Shiki frowned in distaste. She hated the ones who acted as like they were the best because they'd beaten a regular.

"Oi, Puppet start the match so I can beat this arrogant bastard into a pulp." She shouted as she crouched down shifting her entire weight onto her toes. Kankuro jumped and looked down at her guiltily.

"Sorry, Begin." Pin started walking around her and Shiki stood still, slowing turning with him to keep him in her sights. He stopped and pulled out a short sword. Shiki pulled her own sword out and moved into a position her foster father had taught her. Right leg slightly in front of the left one, both hands holding the hilt keeping the sword pointed at her enemy.

Pin suddenly rushed at her and raised his sword above his head, as he swung down Shiki moved her body. She moved to the left and raised her blade up to clash with his. Once they met, she whirled to the right in a full 360 degrees and as she came back to her original position she ran the sword along his lower back. Pin stumbled and turned back to tried and hit her again. This time he brought the blade to the left side, Shiki turned to block it and dropped into a crouch as his fist came to hit her face. She was immediately forced to jump back as his left foot also came up and kicked in her direction. Pin smiled and steadied his sword towards her.

"I just moved here but everyone says you're the best." Shiki shrugged as she rubbed her face and decided to talk to the man.

"Do they now? I'm honored that everyone thinks so highly of me." Pin scowled and moved a little closer as he started to circle her.

"I told them no way some little bitch was the best fighter." Shiki raised her eyebrows.

" I'm sorry you think that." Pin smiled and moved closer.

"Well, I'm here to prove everyone wrong!" He charged and Shiki ducked as he swung his blade and tried to ram her own into the soft flesh of his belly. He twisted away and tried to bring his sword down on her back but Shiki had already rolled forward and pulled out a shorter knife.

Pin glared at her and moved to strike her again and a dance of blades began as the two twisted around each other, slashing and stabbing. They broke apart and stood 10 feet away and stared at each other panting and wincing as they discovered new wounds. Pin discarded his sword and pulled out a pair of double bladed knives.

He ran at her and slashed but she had already stood up and leaped away. This continued until after one certain back flip Pin decided to throw one of the knives. The blade lodged in the top of Shiki's shoulder and she hissed in pain. She looked up and glared at the large man as he ambled towards her, reaching up she pulled it out.

"Looks like you ain't the best after all." He chuckled as he grabbed her shirt front and hauled her up. He grinned at her and dropped his face down near hers. Shiki calmly looked at him and shoved the blade into his stomach. He dropped in shock and she stood up slowly before she started to move away.

A hand grabbed her ankle and Shiki glanced back at the fallen man just in time for him to yank her off her feet. Her knee banged painfully against the concrete and Pin surged up and slammed his fist into her head. She hissed and rolled to lessen the blow, she jumped up and turned to face the man. He rushed at her and Shiki realized that this had turned into a fist fight and she nearly sighed in frustration.

**The Ring**

Gaara looked at the screen and clenched his fists tighter together to calm himself. Shiki and Pin were exchanging blows that knocked each of their heads back and caused them to stumble. Shiki managed to hit Pin hard enough to make the man stunned. Gaara watched as Shiki grabbed the man's front and ram her knee into his groin.

He winced as he was certain most of the male population were doing and saw the man fall to his knees. Shiki took this opportunity to slam her knee into his face and Gaara could see the blood start to rush from the mans' nose.

"The winner is Kyuubi." Kankuro said as Gaara started out of the room. The redhead rushed along and managed to get into the room at the same time Shiki got up the stairs. He nodded at her and kissed her forehead, she chuckled and sat down as Karin came over and checked the cuts and bruises. Gaara watched for a minute to make sure she started on the wound on her shoulder then continued down the stairs and stood quietly in the arena.

"Kumido vs. Shukaku." Gaara looked up to see Kankuro sulking in the corner as Shiki announced the fight. Kumido looked up at the girl and then turned back to Gaara.

"This should be easy." He commented looking at Gaara's lean form. Gaara shrugged and stood passively.

"Begin." Shiki said, Kumido glanced up at her then turned back to Gaara. But that second would cost him this fight. Gaara had already surged forward and slammed his elbow into the other man's face. Kumido's nose broke and he dropped to ground holding it. Gaara slammed his foot into the man's stomach and continued to pummel the man into the ground. Gaara finally stepped away and glanced up, Shiki grinned as she held the microphone up.

"Winner, Shukaku." The crowd cheered as Gaara stood up and some immediately began to file out as others gathered their winnings.

"Well this was fun." Shikamaru commented, sarcasm dripping from every word. Shiki burst out laughing and slung an arm around the lazy boy's shoulders, wincing as she aggravated her shoulder wound.

"Yeah it was."

**Revised March 14, 2012**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**The Ring**

**Chapter 4**

**Friends**

Shiki opened her eyes to the sound of rain and groaned as she sat up. The bruises on her body began to throb more fiercely and she winced as she moved her shoulder. Even three days later they were still sore, she stood up and padded to her bathroom. She pulled her shirt off and turned around in front of her full body mirror so she could see the full extent of the damage to her body.

"Shiki, Sasuke called he wants us to come over." Temari shouted as she walked into the bedroom and Shiki walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"Why?" She asked as she walked to her closet and trying to pick out an outfit.

"Just to hang." Temari replied, picking absently at her shirt. Shiki smiled and pulled on a long sleeved black top. She walked over to her dresser and shifted through her pants.

"The dark skinny jeans." Temari commented as Shiki began throwing out random bottoms in search of a pair she liked.

"I'm gonna need my black flats." Temari nodded and ran to her room to grab the other girls' shoes. Shiki sighed and walked over to her bathroom to do her hair. She was attempting to do two French braids when Temari walked back in with her shoes.

"Idiot, your not holding it tight enough." The blonde scolded, wagging a finger in a disapproving manner, Shiki pouted into the mirror and dropped the hair strands.

"You do it then." Temari sighed in mock anger and came over to her adoptive sister. Shiki grinned childishly and began to sing a song as she plopped onto a stool..

"The wheels on the bus go round and round." Kankuro popped his head in, smiling like a cat in cream.

"Round and round, round and round." He sang out then cursed as Temari started pelting him with giant hair clips. The two girls giggled and Shiki sighed in contentment as she leaned back against Temari's body.

**The Ring**

_DingDong. DingDong. DingDongDingDongDingDong _Sasuke threw open the door and glared out at the group gathered on his doorstep. Shiki smiled innocently as she removed her finger from the doorbell.

"It's about time, bastard." She said, strolling in casually with her hands in her coat pockets.

"Idiot, you started ringing the bell a minute ago." He hissed as he closed the door behind Kankuro.

"Minor details, minor details," Shiki said, waving her hand dismissively at the Uchiha as she threw her coat in the closet, Sasuke shook his head in frustration and walked down the hallway and into the media room. The rest of the gang was seated in front of the giant movie screen, laughing and talking.

"Shiki!" Kiba called out, holding his arms open, Shiki grinned and gave the boy and his girlfriend a hug. Sakura smiled and settled back down to cuddle with Kiba while Shiki glanced around the room. Everyone was seated and Shiki smiled like a fox when she saw Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Hinata, watching as Lee tried to put a movie in the DVD player. She walked over and sat in front of him.

"Sasuke," He looked down at her and Shiki began what she personally called Operation: Annoy Uchiha. "How do my feet smell if they don't have a nose? When you shut a fridge does the light stay on? Why don't birds take the bus south?" Sasuke groaned and she continued to bombard him with pointless questions until the whole group was chuckling and Sasuke was about ready to rip her head off. Shiki grinned as she put the icing on the cake. She put on her best innocent look, jumped on her knees and leaned her elbows on his knees.

"Sasuke, how are babies made?" His face took on a pink tint as he scowled and was only saved by Lee who jumped in.

"I will youthfully tell you!" He began with 'when a mommy loves a daddy'. When he was done everyone looked at him weirdly and Neji sighed in anger at the disturbed mind of his friend.

"Lee, who told you that?" Lee smiled brightly, through the sparkling tears.

"Gai-sensei did Neji, Gai-sensei!" Neji mumbled something that sounded like 'spandex cuts off the circulation' then started to correct Lee's thinking.

"Lee, parents don't write a business letter to the stork asking him politely for a baby." Lee looked confused and turned to Shiki and Sasuke.

"Then where do babies come from?" Shiki sighed and leaned over to talk in his ear. Everyone watched as Lee's face turned from surprised to horrified to embarrassment to a look that could only be described as pure determination. Shiki leaned back and Lee jumped up before grasping Tenten's hands in his own.

"My love! Let us go now to make a child!" Tenten hit her boyfriend over the head as she began to blush heavily. Shiki tried, she really did, but she couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter that came from her mouth. Once she started everyone did too and that was how they spent the next five minutes. Shiki giggled some more and stood up, giving a mischievous look in Sasuke's direction and started out of the room.

"Hey Sasuke, I got you a present outside." Sasuke looked up warily, but followed anyway, Kiba jumped up to follow which prompted everyone else to too. Shiki took a deep breath as she got outside and smiled at the smell of fresh rain. Everyone piled out and smiled as she began to dance around in the light rain and Shiki turned a big grin on her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha do you accept my gift?"

"What is it?" The raved haired boy asked glaring at the red haired girl in front of him. Shiki smiled then threw a handful of mud in his face.

"Shiki!" She laughed and began to run away from Sasuke as he picked up some mud and started chasing her. Kiba let out a whoop and joined in by throwing some in Neji's face.

The Hyuuga stared at the Inuzuka, slowly reached out and pushed him down into the mud. The girls screeched and began to throw mud at everyone in reach. Sasuke by now had caught Shiki and was sitting on her back giving her a whitewash of mud.

"I'm choking on mud!" She screamed, still laughing and soon Sasuke fell of her laughing. She stood up and playfully glared at the Uchiha before tackling him and shoving as much mud in his face as she could. Suddenly, Kiba tripped over her and the whole group ended up in a doggy pile.

"OI!" Everyone looked up to see a group of people who looked to be in their twenties all of them staring at them weirdly, they all began to giggle again, "What are you doing un?" Shiki smiled and struggled to get up but instead fell back down on top of Kiba. This started off a new round of laughing and giggling and it took awhile before she could speak.

"We're having a mud ball fight." The blonde raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"I can see that, why?" Shiki shrugged and actually managed to get up this time, but stumbled a bit.

"It was Sasuke's gift." She simply said then she spied the rest of the group and she simply stared.

"What the hell are you staring at bitch?" Shiki blinked at the mans language before she registered what he'd called her then she leveled a hard glare at him

"Well, obviously not your ugly ass face." She simply said, shrugging as she still glared at the man. The blonde grinned and sidled up her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So, I'm Deidara and who are you?" Shiki smiled thinly and politely removed his arm.

"I'm Shiki." Gaara stood up and glared at the blonde before moving forward with the rest of the guys. All of them stood around Shiki and Gaara slung his arm around her shoulders, Shiki looked around at all her friends before she leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm Gaara, that's Kankuro, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji." He gestured with his head and the guys all nodded at the blonde who simply smirked as he held his hands up.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt the girl." Shiki smiled and bounded over to the orange haired man she had just spotted.

"Hey, I like your piercing." He smirked down at her and held out his hand.

"I'm Pein and if you want I can pierce anything you want." Shiki shook his hand and bounced on her feet before lifting her shirt up a bit.

"Can you do my bellybutton?" Pein crouched down to inspect her stomach before smirking up at her and nodding.

"Pein, we have to work." Shiki stared at the dark haired man that stepped forward and blushed as she lowered her shirt.

"Itachi, sorry if I'd know these were your coworkers I wouldn't have let this girl talk." Sasuke said, stepping up and bowing his head a bit. Shiki stared at him and turned back to Pein.

"So you can do it right now?" Pein nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Shiki, Itachi just said they had to work." Shiki glared at him and moved closer.

"Emo boy I wasn't asking you, was I?" Sasuke stepped closer also.

"Dead last." Sasuke growled out. Shiki took a step closer.

"Ice prince."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Loser."

"Emo with a ten foot pole up his ass." Sasuke opened his mouth and shut it.

"Shiki four, Sasuke two." Shikamaru announced, looking up from his notebook, where he diligently took down every win and loss. Shiki smirked and turned back to the group as she flipped her hair in the Uchiha's face.

"So will you pierce it?" Pein smirked at her and nodded, Shiki jumped up and hugged him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!" The guy nodded and left with a blue haired woman who glared at the girl. Shiki simply shrugged and started inside, everyone followed and in the foyer they ran into Mikoto.

"Oh my," She said looking over all the kids. She sighed and ran upstairs, Sasuke shrugged when everyone glanced at him and they all waited until Mikoto came back down.

"Here are some clothes for everyone to change into while I wash yours." The girls all smiled happily and walked by the woman, who handed them certain outfits according to sizes. They walked into the bathroom chatting happily and Shiki bounded over to get her clothes.

"Hi mom." She chirped happily, hugging the woman. Mikoto grinned and hugged the girl back.

"Hi honey, there wasn't enough of my clothes so I had to grab one of the boys shirts and a pair of their boxers." Shiki nodded happily and jogged into the bathroom.

"Mom!" Sasuke shouted once she was gone, Mikoto smiled and waved a hand at her son.

"Don't worry the clothes are Itachi's." Itachi didn't have time to complain since the girls had all come bounding out of the bathroom. The girls were all wearing clothes that fit them but Shiki had on a giant shirt that came to the middle of her thighs where a pair of red boxers peeked out.

"So why are you guys here?" Ino asked, handing her clothes to Mikoto, the dark haired woman smiled and left after gathering everyone else's clothes.

"We've been assigned to find the Ring!" One of them yelled before anyone could say anything.

"Idiot," Deidara yelled, slamming his fist down on the childlike member. "That's ANBU business, Tobi!." Tobi whimpered and moved away from the angry blonde. Itachi rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway behind him. Shiki cocked her head at them then looked over at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"So what are your names?" Temari asked smoothly, stepping forward a bit. Tobi jumped up and began bouncing around.

"That's Deidara and Itachi, Hidan and Kakazu, Kisame and Sasori and Zetsu and Pein and Konan are the ones who left and I'm Tobi! We're known as the Akatsuki!" Everyone watched as he stood there panting and Shiki jumped up.

"Okay then, That's Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji Tenten, Lee and I'm Shiki." Everyone exchanged hello's and nice to meet you's and all that jazz as Shiki bounced around waiting for Pein to come back. The Akatsuki settled down into the media room with the younger kids and sat there watching her bounce.

"Is she high?" Sasori asked, tossing his red hair back a little and crossing his arms.

"No, Dickless is always like that." Sai said, smiling his fake smile. Shiki turned around and pouted at the dark haired boy.

"Why do you call me Dickless?"

"Cause you got no dick that's why."

"Of course I don't I'm a girl."

"You are?" Everyone stared at Sai and he shrugged. "I thought she was a guy who liked to cross dress."

"Well, you're an idiot," Shiki said walking over and flicking his head with a finger. Sai grabbed her shirt and pulled it down so he could see inside. Shiki smacked him and backed away blushing.

"Your right she is a girl." Sai commented smiling at everyone, Gaara and Kankuro jumped up and Sai wisely moved away from them. Shiki was staring at her feet as she clutched the front of her shirt still blushing.

"Oi, idiot you okay?" Sasuke asked, actually looking concerned for his friend. Shiki started trembling then burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh, oh, it hurts." She laughed holding her stomach as she fell on the floor. Temari started to giggle then couldn't help but join in., the two 'sisters' rolled on the floor laughing and the Akatsuki group looked to the Konoha High gang for clarification.

"They're in shock." Neji said, leaning back against Shino's arm calmly and staring at the two girls without any surprise.

"So the bitches are laughing?" Hidan asked, staring at the two on the floor with a strange look on his face.

"Yes." Sakura said shrugging, showing that everyone was used to it. The laughter died down and Shiki stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, is Sai still here?"

"Yes, I am." Sai fake smiled in her direction, Shiki stood up and sighed.

"Good, you have five seconds to run then." Sai's smile grew as he stood up and bolted, Shiki stood crossing her arms as she counted out loud.

"Sai, your ass is mine!" She ran after him and the group could hear banging and crashing coming from all around the house.

"Sasuke dear, I thought you might like some snacks." Mikoto popped her head in the door and walked in with a tray full of bowls. _BANG!_

"SAI GET BACK HERE!" Mikoto hardly blinked an eye as Sai dashed into the room and was promptly tackled by a blur. Shiki sat on Sai's back smirking and looked up at the Uchiha's mother. She put her hand at the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"Dear please don't continue sitting on poor Sai." Shiki nodded as she moved off the dark haired male and sat down in the middle of the room. As Mikoto left she passed by Pein and Konan who bowed lightly and set a giant box on the ground.

"So you ready for this?" Pein asked, sitting cross legged in front of Shiki. She nodded, pulled her shirt up and watched as the man pulled out a needle and inserted a simple black piercing onto it. He gently pushed her down and Shiki stared at the ceiling as she felt the needle touch her skin, she heard a _thump _and looked over to see that Hinata had fainted. She chuckled and noticed that Pein had moved away and was staring at something on her side.

"What?" She asked, sitting up and pulling Itachi's shirt down to cover herself. He smiled and pushed her shirt back up.

"That's a nice tattoo." His finger traced the little fox with nine tails that was on her hip. Shiki shivered lightly and shoved the man away, he chuckled and then winced as Gaara threw a quarter at his forehead. He glared at the red head who simply stared at him and pulled Shiki down next to him.

"I have youthfully put the DVD in." Lee shouted, turning the lights off. The Akatsuki excused themselves and headed upstairs. Shiki watched them leave and turned to Shikamaru who nodded back and began typing away at his computer, Shiki smiled and settled in to watch the movie.

**The Ring**

Itachi yawned as he leaned back and looked at the clock on his bedroom wall.

"Yo, guys, it's ten o'clock." The Akatsuki looked up and started to pack up as they stretched their cramped muscles. Mikoto came into the room and smiled at everyone as they started to leave.

"Hey mom, who is that Shiki girl?" Mikoto looked up and smiled affectionately at her eldest son.

"Shiki is one of Sasuke's best friends, they've been friends since they were 13."

"Really?" Mikoto nodded and started picking up dish's from the desk and floor, Itachi immediately started to help.

"Yeah, when you left to start training for the ANBU five years ago, her and her siblings came to live with us." Itachi raised an eyebrow and followed his mother downstairs.

"Why?" Mikoto hesitated and dropped the dishes into the sink, she sighed as she turned the water on.

"Their father was sent to prison for child abuse." Itachi paused and looked over at his mother who was staring intently at the dishes she was washing.

**Revised March 14, 2012**


	5. Chapter 5: Past and Present

**The Ring**

**Chapter 5**

**Past and Present**

Shiki opened her eyes and sat up as she realized she wasn't in her room. Her eyes took in the sight of the Uchiha's media room and she relaxed before she glanced around at her friends' sleeping forms. All the couples were piled together and Shiki smirked when she saw that Sai and Kankuro had cuddled up, for warmth most likely. She carefully reached around Gaara, who was sleeping next to her, and grabbed her phone off of the ground.

She flipped it open and snapped a few pictures before the need to go to the bathroom forced her up and out of the room. As she walked out of the restroom, she nearly ran into Itachi who was coming around the corner. Shiki blushed lightly and stepped to the side to go around him, but he'd also walked over and they almost ran into each other again.

"You go left and I'll go right." She said her brow furrowed, trying to figure out a way not to run into him.

"Then we would both be going the same way." Shiki blushed even more as she realized he was right, he gave a quiet chuckle and moved to the side so that she could pass.

"Thanks." She muttered blushing lightly as she stepped around him and headed to the kitchen. She glanced back to see Itachi watching her and she flushed even heavier before she bolted the rest of the way. She could hear his laughter float down the hall and found her own smile come out at the sound of it.

"Good morning, honey." Shiki glanced up in shock as Mikoto smiled at her. She smiled and bowed her head when she noticed Fugaku sitting at the table. The older man simply nodded at her and stood up, he kissed Mikoto on the cheek before he left.

"Is he working day shifts again?" Mikoto nodded and set a plate of food in front of the younger female and sat down herself.

"Yes, even though his superiors have been pushing him to retire." She sighed and Shiki giggled at her father figures actions. "I think just likes being a police officer because the donut shops give them donuts for free." Shiki shared a giant grin with her mother and put some eggs in her mouth.

**The Ring**

Itachi nodded at the secretary and headed down the hallway to his office. He spotted Kakazu and Hidan sparring in the practice room and smiled as he heard the latter's foul language drift over to him. He exchanged hellos with Deidara and Sasori before walking into his office and shutting the door. He sat down and switched on his desk computer.

Last night he had refrained from asking his mother any details about Shiki's past and had decided instead to check on the database. Itachi sighed and typed in his password before leaning back. The screen popped up and he typed in Shiki's name but hesitated to push the enter button. He finally did it and sat back to read the info that appeared. After the first sentence he straightened up and stared even more intently at the screen. Any mentioning of Orochimaru meant this wouldn't end good.

**The Ring**

Shiki didn't blink and neither did Kiba, their friends stood to the side wondering what the hell was happening. Kiba blinked and Shiki let out a whoop as she jumped a little bit.

"I get the muffin." She said smugly in victory, picking up the chocolate muffin and taking a bite out of it. Kiba pouted and Sakura moved over to comfort her sulking boyfriend. Shiki smiled as she devoured the muffin and only looked up when the door opened.

"Hey Itachi." She said, waving at the Uchiha. He looked up and nodded in her direction before turning to Sasuke.

"Where's mom?" Sasuke looked up from talking to Hinata and gestured up at the ceiling.

"In the library, why?" Itachi shook his head and glanced over at the other kids scattered throughout the room, most of them were watching him.

"Just wanted to talk to her." He said, before he started walking out of the room and headed up the stairs. Sasuke shrugged at his older brother and turned back around to talk more with his girlfriend. A pair of blue eyes watched curiously as the elder Uchiha disappeared and turned away from the staircase only when her friends called her name.

"I heard you the first time, bastard." Shiki yelled at Sasuke, who glared back as he straightened up.

"Then answer, idiot." He sneered back at the redhead.

"Emo,"

"Dead-last."

"Uke."

"Scaredy cat." Somewhere in the background Shikamaru pulled out his notebook and the others sighed as Kiba asked for bets.

**The Ring**

Mikoto looked up and smiled sadly at her eldest son as he walked into the room and softly shut the door behind him.

"I thought you'd be back." She replied, closing her book and tucking her legs under her body. Itachi settled in an armchair across from her and nodded tensely.

"The only thing I could find in their files was a reference to Orochimaru and human experiments but when I tried to access the file it came up as classified." Mikoto sighed and settled back against the chairs cushions.

"And you came to me for the full story." It was a statement rather than a question and Itachi nodded. Mikoto smiled regretfully but she hesitated for a moment before she glanced at the closed door. "I promised them I wouldn't speak of it, but I believe you're a special case." Itachi bowed his head then focused his entire attention on his mother.

"It was when Shiki and the others were around 10, their father had acquired a rather large debt over the years and decided to sell his children to pay it off. According to Gaara and the others, Shiki had already been there for a couple of years before they even arrived. They said it was like looking at a robot the way her and all the other children acted. Orochimaru had made some sort of process that when the subjects were done they were entirely devoted to serving him." Mikoto stopped for a moment to clear her throat before continuing.

"Temari mentioned that there were several steps when they talked to police but she refused to explain what she meant, Gaara just glared and threatened everyone in site, Shiki sort of smiled and just sat there, even Kankuro sobered up and refused to talk to anyone." She gave a small sigh before continuing, "The only step they would talk about was the isolation tank.

"They had masks that passed a drug into their systems. When they woke up they were put through a training system that taught them to use weapons and kill without a second thought, soon everyone was calling them the Wolves. Shiki was the Alpha, leading the group in killing and torture." Itachi closed his eyes in silent horror and swallowed with some difficulty, Mikoto continued talking, seemingly no longer aware of Itachi's presence.

"When Orochimaru abandoned them, the Wolves went crazy and started killing each other off. Temari and Kankuro managed to hold a bit of their sanity since they were older than the others and ran with Gaara and Shiki. When they came back they immediately went to the police and their father was arrested along with some of Orochimaru's workers. Even though the older children were only about 13 they manual labor jobs and put the younger two through school and then when they were twelve they all met Sasuke and he invited them to live here.

"We knew about them from before and accepted them fully. Shiki had some relapses and it really surprised us that the way to calm her down was to kiss her. Imagine our surprise when Gaara walked up to a screaming Shiki and kissed her full on the mouth." Mikoto gave a laugh and glanced over at Itachi. He was staring into the fire intently and Mikoto stared at him before she sighed and moved forward to her sons' side.

"Their friends know all about this and they all help when Shiki has her relapses." Mikoto grinned wryly and chuckled in amusement. "The guys like to help with the calming down part." Itachi grinned as he realized what that meant and glanced over at his mother.

"I bet, Shiki is an attractive girl after all." He turned back to stare at the fire while Mikoto got a gleam in her eyes and leaned forward.

"Really now?" Itachi looked over and winced as he realized the damage he'd done with a simple sentence.

"No mom."

"What?" She asked innocently, smiling a bit as she leaned on a hand.

"You've got that, 'why don't you marry her and give me grandchildren' look." Mikoto looked hurt and pouted at her son.

"That's not fair, Sasuke's already proposed to Hinata." Itachi choked on his tea and looked up.

"What?" Mikoto grinned and leaned back in satisfaction. Itachi looked over her face and ran downstairs.

**The Ring**

"No fair, Shiki's won three times already!" Kiba yelled, throwing down his hand and glaring at the redhead. She just grinned at the agitated boy and pulled the money pile towards herself.

"I can't help it if you suck at poker." She replied smugly, smirking at all the boys'. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari grinned from the corner where they were painting nails. Kiba was about to retaliate when a panting Itachi opened the door, everyone stopped to stare. None of them could remember seeing an older Uchiha looking to ruffled.

"Sasuke! You've proposed to Hinata?" Everyone froze and looked at the two in question. Hinata fainted and Sasuke glared at his big brother.

"Yes, what's it to you? I've known her all my life, I've grown up with her, I think I know that I want to marry her." Itachi let out a groan

"It matters to me because now mom's riding me about getting married!"

"Maybe you should have picked someone already!" The two Uchiha's stood toe to toe and glared at each other. Shiki watched in interest and place all the money she'd won on the table.

"I place 300 dollars on Itachi whooping Sasuke's ass." Kiba and Lee quickly laid down their own money on Sasuke and Shiki grinned anticipating an easy win.

"Well I place 20 on me beating Shiki up." Growled Sasuke, abandoning his brother and walking over to Shiki. She slowly stood up and backed away from the boy.

"Now Sasuke, you need to calm down." Shiki walked around the table, keeping it in between her and the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke you shouldn't fight with S-Shiki." Hinata's stutter came out and Shiki grinned as Sasuke immediately started to back down.

"Wow, not even married yet and she already holds you by the balls." She commented then ducked as a chair flew at her head. "Now all you have to do is work on that temper."

**Revised March 14, 2012**


	6. Chapter 6: Relapse

**The Ring**

**Chapter 6**

**Relapse**

**Last time: **Itachi questions about Shiki's past, Shiki tells Sasuke he's whipped.

Mikoto smiled from the doorway as she watched the beginning of Shiki and Sasuke's fight. Shiki continued to taunt her son and he continued to throw furniture at her only to fail as she ducked nimbly away.

The woman chuckled and was about to turn around to go back upstairs when she saw the look in Itachi's eyes. He was staring intently at Shiki and without even seeing the front of his face, Mikoto knew that he was studying the way she moved and little things like quirks and facial expressions.

"Like father, like son." She muttered before she walked further into the room and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Stop you're gonna make her think something's wrong with her." Itachi glanced back and frowned down at his mother.

"Sorry," Mikoto chuckled and combed her son's hair back with her fingers as they continued to watch Sasuke try to physically hurt Shiki.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You dork." She flicked him on the forehead ,Itachi sighed as he stood up. He waved goodbye to the members of the group that were paying attention and walked out with his mother. She lead the way to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. She sat down gracefully and gestured for Itachi to do the same, he settled down and looked at his mother questioningly.

"Is the information I told you going to effect the way you see those kids?" Mikoto said bluntly locking onyx eyes together as she stared into Itachi's. He looked to the side and sipped the black liquid.

"No." He sighed, setting the cup down and looking his mother square in the eye. Mikoto smiled and patted her eldest sons' hand.

"Good," She replied, leaning back and closing her eyes, "I don't want you to judge them over something they can't control." Itachi gave a small grin at his mother and kissed her cheek as she stood up.

"I'll see you later, I have to go to work." Mikoto patted her sons' cheek and smiled as he walked out. Chuckling, she shook her head.

"Like father, like son."

**The Ring**

"So I took their names and ran it through the ANBU database then managed to pull up their files." Shiki yawned widely and blinked owlishly at the computer screen. After the teens had met the Akatsuki, Shikamaru had noted everyone's names and stored them in his memory.

"So what do they all do?" Temari asked, not lifting her head from her boyfriends' lap. Shikamaru sent a small affectionate smile down at his girlfriend and moved the data onto the larger screen.

"Kisame is just really strong apparently, Deidara specializes in anything explosive, Sasori works with poison, Zetsu's a spy, Hidan is a weapon specialist, Kakazu is a medical dude," Shiki rose an eyebrow at his choice of words but let it slide and allowed him continue. "Konan does documents and forgeries, Pein is the strategist of the group, Tobi does a little of everything and Itachi is a martial arts expert."

"Wow, take a breath." Temari joked just before she yawned while Shiki rubbed her eyes and sighed in exhaustion. She stood up and stretched leisurely, she moaned as her back vertebrae popped and out of habit, kissed Gaara.

"So a group of specialist are out to get us." Kankuro said, dumbing it down for himself. Shikamaru nodded and flexed out his fingers.

"Yeah, so we need to be more careful with our invitations and keys, not to mention our identities." Everyone nodded and Shiki rubbed her eyes. "Now that everyone understands let's go to school." Kankuro grimaced from his place on the floor and glared up at Shiki.

"Let's ditch today." He whined.

"It's troublesome but we have a World War Two test today." Kankuro groaned and Shiki tossed a backpack onto his head.

"Damn you woman!" Shiki grinned and ran out of the house with Kankuro on her heels.

**The Ring**

"I should kill you." Kankuro grumbled as he peered over the first floor windowsill. Shiki shushed him impatiently and nodded at Shikamaru. The brunette dialed the school number and asked for Might Gai. The teacher in the classroom yelled something and ran out the door. Ino immediately placed herself by the door and gestured over to window.

Kiba grinned wolfishly and opened the window for the five outside. They scrambled in and as soon as they were all seated, Gai-sensei walked in.

"Aw, my youthful students!" He yelled, happily, giving everyone a thumbs up, "I just had the most youthful conversation with a man who wishes to sell my jumpsuits!" Shiki's eye twitched and sent a questioning look at Shikamaru. The genius shrugged and simply laid his head down on the desk before he fell asleep. Shiki chuckled and leaned her chair on its back two legs as she listened to Gai-sensei go on about the lateral area of squares.

After about ten minutes and half the class falling asleep they were interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me?" The class looked up and watched as the secretary, Shizune, walked in. "I'm here for Gaara Sabaku, he's been assigned ISS**(1)** for failing two of his classes." Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to Shiki.

"Will you be alright?" He murmured into her ear, she grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah, now go you juvenile delinquent." Gaara smirked at her and headed out of the room.

"Now let us youthfully talk about lateral area!" The class groaned and Shiki frowned as she picked up a piece of paper and began to chew paper for spit wads. She caught Kiba's eye and they both grinned at each other as they began to polka dot Guy's jumpsuit with white paper every time he turned around.

**The Ring**

Gaara followed the principal's assistant and glared at the poor woman's back. This stupid woman taking him from Shiki's side. What if she had a relapse in the middle of class? Of course someone from their gang would help her he was sure, but still? What if no one noticed the warning signs?

The slight purple tint her eyes acquired or the way her body twitched at the lightest sound? Dammit none of them would notice like he would because none of them noticed her like he did. He made sure to always watch her, to always kiss her slightest twitch or darkening of her eyes.

Gaara ran a hand through his red hair and growled softly in his throat. Damn he knew he loved her but she didn't love him back in the same way. She thought of him as a brother, a protector, the worlds' protector from her darker side.

Sometimes they both slipped up and someone ended up dead. Then while she locked herself in her room in guilt, he made sure the police blamed the Ring for it, that way they were still blamed in a way for it. He didn't blame her at all, no one did, after all it was his job to stop this so in his mind it was his fault.

"Mr. Sabaku, we're here." Jerked from his depressive thoughts, Gaara glanced at Shizune as he passed her and nodded at the day's ISS teacher, Ebisu. "You'll be here for 5 days." Gaara's head snapped around to stare at the retreating woman's back. Damn, he'd have to take extra steps now that he'd be gone from Shiki for more than eight hours. Gaara growled once again and decided to take his anger out on Ebisu by staring at him for those eight hours.

**The Ring**

Shiki yawned as she walked out of the building at lunch with her backpack now full of books and homework. She spotted Gaara leaning against his car and rushed over to stand by him. He heard her approaching and quickly ran over to kiss her quickly.

"Don't worry," She whispered, as he drew her in for a hug, "I haven't had any of the symptoms." Gaara held her out at an arms length and kissed her quickly.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna be away from you five days and on top of that you have your 'job' after school." He replied, smirking at the word job causing her to smile. Still grinning, she relaxed a bit more when he ran a hand through her hair and after letting him do it a few more times moved away from him with a sigh.

"It's okay really." She insisted giving him a little push, "Now go before you get into even more trouble." Gaara growled deep in his throat and Shiki leaned up to press her lips against his. He sighed and deepened it briefly before he took off for the window he'd slipped out of. Shiki watched him go and smiled softly at the worry he'd shown.

She giggled as she thought of how his fan girls would act if she sold pictures of that look and threw her bags into the car before she walked back into the school.

**Three days later: Thursday**

"CHOCOLATE!" The cashier behind the student store counter cringed and began to gather every piece of chocolate he could see. By the time she got there he had an enormous pile and was busy throwing it into a bag. He flinched when he met a pair of dark blue eyes and picked up his pace. Finally he got all of it in and when the red haired demon left he was shaking and hyperventilating.

Shiki smiled as she walked away from the store and hurried over to her group of friends.

"Must you really scare all of the cashiers." Sakura groaned when she saw the bag of chocolate, as president of the student council she had to convince (blackmail) other students into taking the position when Shiki managed to scare one into a break down.. "Yes." Kiba kissed his girlfriend before she could leap onto Shiki and the two began a tongue war.

"K-Kiba, S-Sakura." Hinata muttered, her face turning scarlet as she hid her face into Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha smiled at how cute his fiancé was and pressed his face into her hair. Shiki snickered at the lovey dovey boy and then winced when her stomach contracted painfully.

"Bathroom." She wheezed, jumping up and running through the hallways. When she got there she pushed into a stall and heaved up all of the chocolate she'd just eaten.

"Gross, man." Shiki turned to glare at Temari who had followed her but the glare lost its effect when she had to turn and throw up again. Temari walked over and held her sisters' hair back as she barfed. Shiki whimpered when she was done and leaned her head back against Temari's shoulder.

"I think you should lay off the chocolate."

"Way to state the obvious." Shiki snapped irritably, Temari glanced down at her and sighed.

"You should skip the rest of the day, go walk around or go to Zabuza's dojo." Shiki stopped glaring and sighed before she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, sorry I snapped." Temari ruffled the younger girls' hair and grinned at her guilty face..

"No worries just go feel better."

**The Ring**

"Go feel better she says, go take a walk she says, go to Zabuza's she says." Shiki mocked the blonde girls' words. "But she didn't know there is nothing to do!" Shiki glared at the door to Zabuza's dojo and stuck her tongue out at the closed sign before walking down the street. Silently cursing her stomach ache, Shiki failed to notice when two guys started to approach her.

"Hey, girlie." Shiki looked up and realized she'd walked into one of the worse parts of town. "Looking for some fun?" A guy with brown haired sneered and even though Shiki was fully clothed she felt a little more naked as the guy looked over her body.

"No." She said as firmly as she could adding a glare as an extra measure.

"Come on," The second guy leered at her, "Girlie like you needs some fun." Shiki crossed her arms and glared at the boys.

"I don't need you to have fun." They stepped closer and Shiki felt a familiar feeling creep into her stomach. _Not now! _

"Bitch, that was an order not a suggestion." The first guy spat, leaning forward and grabbing the front of her shirt. "Now get on your knees."

"No." His fist came up and slammed into Shiki's cheek, she winced at the pain but still glared at him. The man failed to realize when her blue eyes started to darken and turn purple.

_Dammit, go back down, go away! Please go away!_

_**You need this, Shiki. **_

_No please not again. _

_**Here I come. **_

_No I don't want to do it. _

_**Shiki, you can't fight this, it's part of you. **_

_No it's not, please just go away. _

_**To late.**_

**The Ring**

"Hey, Itachi isn't that Shiki?" Itachi glanced at Tobi and turned to look across the street. Sure enough, Shiki was walking down the sidewalk at a slow pace, not even noticing the people around her.

"Yeah it is." He stared at the girl, with a raised eyebrow. _Why isn't she in school?_

"Let's go say hi." Tobi cheered, bouncing in his seat spastically. Itachi frowned at his cousin and shook his head.

"No, now sit down." Tobi complied reluctantly and Itachi turned back to the street. Shiki hadn't stopped walking and Itachi could see two men tailing her. Cursing at the girls' stupidity in this part of town, he made an excuse to Tobi and rushed out of the restaurant. He ran down the street and turned down a side street.

Up ahead he could hear some fighting and he picked up his pace. When he turned into the entrance of the alley way he froze and stared at Shiki. She was splattered with blood but the two men at her feet were still moving.

"Shiki!" She didn't stop as she raised her foot and smashed it into one of the guys' stomach. Itachi rushed forward and pulled him away from the girl.

"_Imagine how surprised we were when Gaara kissed her full on the mouth." _

Itachi froze as the memory surfaced and hurried to stand up. Shiki had turned to the other man and Itachi grabbed her arm and stopped her from advancing. She turned to him and onyx eyes met violet before Itachi smashed his lips onto hers. It was a clumsy kiss but it still did the desired effect.

"I-Itachi?" He grinned in relief down at Shiki, who looked around her in confusion. "How did you know how to calm me down?" She asked, Itachi took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"My mother." Shiki glanced up at him and Itachi could see she had started to cry.

"I-I tried to stop, but I couldn't." She sobbed out before she buried her face into his chest. Itachi sighed and took her shoulders.

"It's alright, now lets go, my apartments just up the road."

**Revised March 15, 2012**


	7. Chapter 7: Itachi

**The Ring**

**Chapter Seven**

**Itachi**

"So this is where you live." Shiki commented, looking up at the giant apartment building in front of her. Itachi looked back at her from where he was opening the gate and nodded.

"Yeah I only stay at my parents when I want to get away from work or I'm looking for somewhere quiet." Shiki nodded absently as she followed him through the front door of the apartment, still gaping at the size of the building.

"Hello Sir." A man at the front desk greeted them as they walked by and Shiki continued to stare at him even after they'd entered the elevator.

"That man called you 'Sir'." She said slowly, staring hard at Itachi.

"Yes."

"Does he always call you that?"

"Yes." Itachi rose an eyebrow as he looked over at her before paying attention to the floor numbers.

"Why?"

"Part of his job I guess." Itachi replied absently as he watched the number on the screen move from four to five. Sighing he turned around and did a double take when he saw Shiki. She was glaring at the screen as it moved from ten to eleven and he blinked in confusion. "What is it?" She flew at him and began shaking him.

"Why. Is. It. So. Far. Up?" She asked, emphasizing each word with a shake. Itachi chuckled and pushed her away gently.

"Because it just is." He teased her. She glared up at him and huffed in annoyance.

"I don't appreciate that tone mister." She muttered to herself, Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair, Shiki ducked away from him and glared at him. Before she could reply the elevator door opened at the sixteenth floor and Itachi stepped out. And even though she ran to catch up with him, he was already down the hallway when she caught up.

"Here we are." Itachi announced, stopping in front of a door and pulling out a key. Shiki stood to the side and when Itachi opened the door for her, she stepped inside and looked around.

The apartment was a sort of messy clean that Shiki found strangely attractive. The couch had a blanket thrown on it in a careless pile and the kitchen had a few dishes piled in the sink. She walked farther in she peeked into his room and smiled at his bed. It wasn't made and the blankets were tossed around as if he'd had picked them off the floor and just thrown them on there.

Suddenly an arm reached around her and closed the door. She turned around and looked up into Itachi's face. He was blushing and when he caught her smiling his blush intensified and he started down the hall. He stopped by two doors that were side by side and opened the one on the left. Inside were a bunch of towels and some clothes, he grabbed a towel and opened the left door.

"Here's the bathroom, go ahead and take a shower, I'll wash your clothes for you." Shiki smiled up at him and hugged him quickly.

"Thank you." She rushed into the bathroom and shut the door in his face. Quickly, she stripped down and opened the door a crack. Itachi had his back turned to the door and she passed her clothes to him. "Thank you." She repeated quietly as she closed the door. Stepping over to the shower, she turned it on and stepped inside the steady stream of hot water. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly but despite her best efforts it still came out as a sort of sob.

**The Ring**

"What?" Temari winced and tried to assuage her rampaging brother.

"Don't worry Gaara, she probably went to Zabuza's dojo." Gaara glared at the blonde girl and whipped out his phone. Quickly, he dialed in Shiki's number and listened to it ring. When it was answered instead of being answered by Shiki, it was answered by a male voice.

"Hello?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist.

"Who is this?" He asked, Temari's eyes widened and she stepped closer to him. Kankuro and Shikamaru also moved closer when they noticed his eyes flash.

"Itachi Uchiha." Gaara glared at the ground and growled lightly trying to make his tone as polite as possible.

"And why do you have Shiki's phone?"

"I'm washing her clothes." He stated in a voice that said he should have known that.

"And why would you be doing that?" Gaara asked, his voice tight with anger.

"They were covered in blood." At this comment Gaara's anger disappeared and was replaced with instant worry.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she was lucky that I was passing by." Gaara sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Where are you at?"

"51st Street, the ANBU apartments, just ask for me when you get there." Gaara nodded and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Temari asked, her lips trembling. Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Shiki had a relapse and Itachi Uchiha took her to his apartment to clean her up." Kankuro rose an eyebrow and he grinned absently as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Always knew Shiki would attract the older generation." He laughed but stopped the moment he realized Gaara was glaring at him. "Just telling the truth." He mumbled quietly to Shikamaru as soon as Gaara turned away, the brunette smirked at him as they followed Gaara out.

**The Ring**

Itachi set the phone down on his coffee table and headed back towards his room. Once inside he began to search for some clothes for Shiki to wear that she would be able to fit in. He heard the bathroom door open and he hurried his search so she wouldn't have to wait long. Finally, he found a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt that was a couple years old shoved in the very back of a drawer. He walked out but immediately stopped once he made it through the living rooms doorway.

Shiki had her back to him as she looked around his living room for him and all she had on was a towel. Immediately, Itachi's eyes followed a drop of water as it fell from her hair and began to travele down her back. He swallowed and turned his head away from her.

"Shiki, I found some clothes that might fit you." He finally manage to say, Shiki turned around and smiled nervously up at him.

"Thanks Itachi." She said quietly as she reached out and grabbed the clothes from him. Itachi felt a tingle run down his body when their fingers brushed and from the widening of Shiki's eyes, she'd felt it too. Their eyes met, but she looked away first before brushing past him. Itachi swallowed again as he walked over to his couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands and began to breathe through his mouth deeply.

"Damn." He muttered, leaning back and resting his head on the back of the couch as he let out a deep sigh. The sudden sharp sound of the buzzer broke over his apartment causing him to jump at the sudden noise and glare over at the door. "Coming." He walked over to it to reveal an angry and worried possessive redhead.

"Where is she?" Gaara demanded as he pushed past the Uchiha. Temari smiled apologetically at him as she followed her brother into the small. "Where's Shiki?" Gaara demanded again as he turned around to glare at Itachi after looking all around for her.

"Changing in the bathroom." The raven haired male replied, shutting his door and gesturing down the hallway. Gaara's mouth tightened and he practically ran down the hallway.

**The Ring**

Shiki stared down at her wrist where she had made a tiny cut with Itachi's razor, small enough not to gather to much attention. She squeezed the sides and watched as the blood began to bubble up. The door suddenly burst open causing Shiki to quickly duck her hand out of sight before she looked up to meet a pair of brilliant green eyes with specks of gold beginning to creep into the edges.

Gaara slowly shut and locked the door before he walked over to the toilet where she was sitting. He crouched down in front of her and slowly grabbed her hands, he brought them up and looked down at her wrists rubbing his thumbs calmingly over her palms.

"Idiot." He muttered, lightly running one of his fingers over the cut. "Please don't do this." He whispered, looking up and looking deeply into Shiki's blue eyes. As he watched they began to turn a light purple the red slowly swirling out of the center. She swallowed loudly and the tears started pouring down her face as she felt the changes. Gaara quickly dropped to his knees and gathered Shiki to his chest.

"Oh honey, shh, it's ok, shh." Shiki grasped his shirt in her hands and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him hard and then broke away to speak.

"Gaara, I need the Ring." She whimpered, "I don't understand why it's getting so hard to control lately." Gaara pushed her hair out of her face and nodded down at her.

"We'll go tonight." He whispered before he kissed her again, she sighed as she buried her face into his neck. Gaara rubbed her back as he continued to gently rock her.

**The Ring**

Shiki nodded at Itachi and gave him a quick hug as Temari and Gaara gathered up Kankuro and started to head out the door. She ignored the twinge that went through her stomach and gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you for you help." Itachi nodded down at her as he walked her to the door where Gaara grabbed her hand and Shiki gave him a wave goodbye as Gaara dragged her down the hallway. Once they were in the elevator and Shiki was tucked under his arm, he turned to the others and finally spoke for the first time since coming out of the bathroom.

"How is security?" He asked Shikamaru, holding eye contact with the Nara.

"Good," Shikamaru replied, slinging an arm around Temari's shoulders and shrugging a bit, "I still have camera's set up in the hallways and their immediately scanning through the database but now if there's a hit, it sends me a text."

"Smarty pants." Temari said affectionately rubbing her nose lightly against his collarbone, the Nara grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh gag." Kankuro muttered from the corner to himself. Shiki smiled at the couple as she reached into her pocket and threw a sharpie at Kankuro's forehead. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded as he rubbed the small spot.

"Making fun of them." She retaliated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well where'd you get the fucking sharpie?" He demanded crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"My pocket." She replied, shrugging nonchalantly causing her brother to scowl at her.

"And why the hell did you throw it at me?"

"She already told you, you idiot." Gaara growled, punching his brother in the arm as he lost his temper.

"OW!"

**Revised March 15, 2012**


	8. Chapter 8: Return

**The Ring**

**Chapter 8**

**Return**

**Two Days Later**

Shiki winced as sunlight suddenly streamed into her room and across her eyelids. She squinted her eyes up and managed to make out the figure of Temari who was standing at the foot of her bed with her hands on her hips glaring at her, the window right behind caused Shiki to blink rapidly.

"Wha?" She slurred, still half asleep as she rolled over and pulled the blankets up over her head. Temari pulled it off in a quick motion and stood there glaring again even tapping her foot. Shiki shot up at the annoying sound and glared at her sister before she sighed, "Yes, Temari?" The blonde sighed as she bent down and pulled the blanket off of the bed. Shiki curled into a ball as the cold hit her skin and shivered.

"Come on, Tema-"

"No!" Temari shouted, pointing her finger into Shiki's face, who looked up at her shocked that Temari would do this, "You've been staying out all night at the Ring and everyone's worried about you! Especially since they have no idea what's going on! Hinata's practically hyperventilating every minute you aren't at school!" Shiki moaned as she covered her eyes and sat up.

"All right, all right, I'll go to school today." She growled out, her pupils contracting as she removed her arm.

"No, you'll go to school everyday, I mean what would Mikoto say if she saw you right now?." Shiki winced and looked up guiltily, the slight purple tint suddenly going away from her eyes.

"She'd be disappointed that I'm risking my future because of one little accident." Temari nodded triumphantly and threw some clothes onto the bed.

"Good, now get up and dressed, we leave in fifteen minutes." Shiki stuck her tongue out at the blonde's back as she walked out. "I saw that!" Shiki pouted but got up anyway as she turned around to shut her door Gaara appeared in it.

"Hey." He said, running a critical eye over her bruisings before looking at her. "Make sure to wear something long sleeved." Shiki sighed as she nodded then ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry if I've worried you Gaara." She said, not looking him in the eye as she felt the guilt. Gaara suddenly stepped forward and gave her a giant hug.

"Don't worry," He whispered into her hair, "Everything will be okay." Shiki felt tears gather in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Yeah, thanks," She said, smiling up at him, "Now get out of my room pervert." She chuckled as she pushed Gaara through the door and slammed it in his face. Gaara landed on his butt and sat there staring at the door with a slight smile on his face. Kankuro was walking by but stopped as he noticed his little brother sitting on the floor, he rose an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"First insomnia now staring at doors and smiling, maybe we should look into getting you a shrink." He chuckled at his joke as he walked away and Gaara shook his head at how stupid his brother could be.

"Oh, Kankuro," He called out, "I do believe you were insulting me a few minutes ago." Shiki laughed from within her room as the sounds of screaming and running sounded through out the house.

**The Ring**

It was break time at the high school and the cashier at the student store was back from her nervous breakdown and feeling good. For the past couple of days the red haired demon hadn't appeared and she sighed in relief everyday when her shift ended. She smiled as she handed some bagels to some girls and put the money away into the register.

" CHOCOLATE!" She froze and promptly fainted as a blue eyed girl appeared in the front of the line.

**The Ring**

Shiki peered over the counter and turned to look at the crowd of people behind her.

"I think I broke her." She stage whispered to her friends, Sakura sighed and moved behind the counter to help the girl.

"Kiba, come here." She ordered as she crouched beside the girl, her boyfriend leapt over the counter and looked at Sakura in question. "Give me your sock." Everyone looked at her in surprise and Sakura sighed. "He never washes them, the smell should wake her up." Shiki laughed and grabbed a bunch of chocolate from the counter.

"Alright, I'm going to the quad before some freshman grabs our spot." The girl left quickly after putting some money down and Sakura jumped up angrily.

"SHIKI COME BACK HERE AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" Shiki laughed in response and continued walking away as she rose her hand to wave goodbye. She appeared in the quad and just like she thought, some freshman had grabbed her groups spot. Smirking evilly, she stalked over and stood in front of them while glaring.

"Yo, freshies, get outta my spot." She ordered, glaring at them with all her might. One with brown hair jumped up and glared right back at her.

"No! We were here first." He protested, crossing his arms and scowling up at the redheaded senior. Shiki felt her eye twitch and she grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him a little closer as her eyes began to bleed into a light purple.

"I've had this spot for three years so I'll beg to differ." She growled down at him, the little runt glared even harder and began to thrash around.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the grandson of this school superintendent! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Shiki rolled her eyes and threw the kid on the ground as she gave a bark of a laugh.

"I don't care if you're the presidents kid, move your ass out!" He looked up at her surprised at the anger in her voice before he slowly started to stand up.

"Fine, but be aware!" He shouted, doing a weird pose, despite the slight trembling in his legs, "You will feel the wrath of Konohamaru!" He ran away with his two friends following him.

"That was super weird." Neji said, scaring Shiki since he was standing behind her causing her to jump in the air. She looked up from the floor where she'd landed and tilted her head at him.

"Hey, how long you been there? And do you know how creepy it is to hear you say super?" Neji looked down his nose at her (literally) and smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I've been here for a while, since you started terrorizing the kid to when he ran away like some wannabe super hero." Shino nodded silently from next to his boyfriend scaring Shiki once again, almost causing her to have an aneurysm. So when the others came back they found Shiki sitting on top of a struggling Neji doing something to his neck while Shino stood bemusedly in the background.

"Yo, idiot, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow and putting an arm around Hinata, who was staring in concern at her older cousin. Shiki glanced up and gave a wave with a giant smile.

"Oh, hi everyone, I'm putting a bell on Neji so he can no longer sneak up on me." She gave a slightly evil laugh as Neji rolled his eyes up at the group and silently pleaded for help. Kiba snickered at the stuck up Hyuuga and plopped down on one of the benches with Sakura while the others silently sat and tried to ignore their friend asking for help. Neji glared at all of them but decided to give up as the blonde demon on top of him succeeded in getting a bell around his throat.

"Aw, your like a kitty." Kankuro cooed, batting his eyelashes at the Hyuuga, Neji's eye twitched and Shiki smirked from where she sat at Gaara's feet.

"I wouldn't tease him Kankuro," She replied as she chuckled in a conspiring way, "I have some pretty good pictures on my phone of you and Sai at Sasuke's house," She flipped the phone open and gave a fake girly giggle. "Who knew you liked to snuggle?" Kankuro blushed scarlet and jumped up while Sai merely leaned over and grinned at the pictures..

"Shiki, give me those pictures!" Shiki passed her phone to Gaara who stuck it in his pocket and gave a smug smirk to his older brother.

"A little more payback for this morning." He said in response to disbelieving look Kankuro shot him, before leaning back and crossing his arms. "Of course you can get it, if you try." He shot his brother a leer while Kankuro stood there staring at his younger siblings' who he now had dubbed in his mind. THE EVIL REDHEADS. Shiki and the others could hear the all capital letters when the brunette muttered it as he moved back to his seat.

Shiki laughed and laughed at her older brother before bopping him on the head randomly. He scowled at her and Shiki gave him her evil eye, causing him to give a little cringe.

"Just feel lucky that I don't have my sharpies." She warned him, shoving some chocolate in her mouth, "Or you'd have 'I'M A BAD KITTY' on your forehead right now." Kankuro whimpered at the memory of the last time and retreated into a narrow space between two of the benches.

"Go easy on him, idiot." Sasuke muttered for the sake of Hinata who was watching Kankuro cower with tears in her eyes. Hinata smiled brightly up at him and pink dusted his cheekbones.

"Shut it, emo." Shiki retorted, scowling as Sasuke glared over at her.

"Dead last."

"Ice prince!"

"Loser."

"Yo, momma's fat." Shiki said, giving a little head wiggle along with a snapping motion, Sasuke stared at her in horror and Shikamaru sighed as he brought out a worn black notebook.

"Resorting to Yo Momma jokes counts as a forfeit," The genius said, putting the date and a check under Sasuke's name. Shiki pouted in disappointment and crawled into the another space between two of the benches and pulled out her chocolate.

"At least you won't betray me." She muttered to the dark slab of goodness as she bit into it. Gaara rolled his eyes as he reached down and stole it from her.

"No! Betrayal has happened!" Shiki cried out, causing her friends to snicker in amusement, "It's not funny!"

**Revised March 15, 2012**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner

**The Ring**

**Chapter 9**

**Dinner**

Shiki yawned as she walked out the front door of the school and spotted some of her friends gathered by a huge tree. Smiling, she ran over and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Well, hello, tall, dark, and handsome." She batted her eyes while Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook her off of himself.

"Well, hello, short, bright, and annoying," She pouted at him from the ground, but ended up smiling as he was tackled by someone else.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Tobi shouted, sitting on his cousins back as he smiled at all of them. "WE CAME TO SAY HI!" Shiki cocked her head to the side and looked around the childish man. The Akatsuki stood on the sidewalk staring at Tobi like they were embarrassed by him.

"Tobi get off of him, un." Deidara said quietly, hiding his face in his hands. Tobi got off quickly and giggled a bit as he ran to the group and latched himself onto the blonde mans arm.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, standing up and dusting himself off trying to regain some of his dignity.

"To talk to your principal, little brother." Itachi poked the younger Uchiha in the forehead and Shiki looked over at Shikamaru who nodded as he realized what she was trying to convey, "Anyway, what are all of you up to?" He directed his gaze at Shiki, but she was still looking over at Shikamaru so he directed it at the others.

"We're heading to the Splatter House!" Kiba announced catching the end of the conversation as he walked up with Gaara and Kankuro and slung an arm around Sakura. "We're gonna get all our anger out by shooting each other with paintballs." Everyone avoided looking at Shiki during this and she was glad that they had done that in front of the Akatsuki.

"I brought the van," Shino spoke up quietly, from the shade of the tree where he was studying a small beetle, "That way none of us will have to split up." Shiki smiled at him and looked over at the Akatsuki.

"We'd invite you, but you're here on work so.-" She shrugged but was suddenly cut off by Ino.

"Maybe you can come to dinner afterward." She said, stepping forward and smiling at the group of adults as she shoved Shiki behind her into the waiting arms of Tenten and Sakura. "We're having it at the Sabaku house."

"That sounds like a plan," Pein said, after talking to the rest of his group, "We're always up for free food." While they talked directions, Shiki struggled against the hands holding her back and tried to get the hands off her mouth. The Akatsuki left after confirming a time and Shiki glared holes in the back of Ino's head.

"Oh, stop that, did you even thank Itachi for helping you before you ran off?" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips and giving the redhead her own death glare, "No, so this a way to thank him." Gaara stood in the background glaring at the group walking away from them before he sighed and walked up.

"We're gonna be late if you guys don't hurry up." Chouji shouted back at the group to get them started towards the van and Gaara slung an arm around Shiki.

"Sakura's right." He muttered reluctantly. Shiki nodded and looked up into the sky.

"I know." She whispered.

**The Ring**

Shiki cowered by a wall, eyes darting everywhere in an attempt to find an escape route. She eyed the left and decided to take a chance, she leapt that way and she heard her pursuer immediately.

"Shiki! Come back!" She glanced back at Kankuro and grinned, she dove behind the next wall she came to, but immediately leapt back out and nailed that teen in the head with two shots. Shiki let out a whoop and began to dance a little in a small victory party.

"Team Shiki wins yet again." She yelled before laughing happily as her teammates started heckling the others. Hinata came out and smiled at her friend as she awkwardly handled her own gun.

"S-Shiki it's not nice to boast." She said quietly, nervously putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "They tried their best."

"Weeeeell, obviously their best wasn't enough!" She started laughing again only to be shot in the chest. She glared at Kankuro, but he nervously pointed to Hinata, who stared wide eyed before she made a little noise and ran away. Shiki cackled as she ran after the Hyuuga with her paintball gun raised high, ready to shoot.

**The Ring**

Shiki pouted as she sat in the front seat of the van and tried to get paint out of her hair. Gaara glanced over and barely managed to control his laughter.

"It's not that bad." He said, stopping at a red light. He glanced over and smirked. "It looks pretty."

"It looks like the Joker or Beetlejuice threw up in my hair." Shiki ground out, working on a green patch before giving up. "Sasuke, couldn't you have aimed for my body?" Sasuke smirked from the backseat and shook his head from where he was snuggling with Hinata.

"Sorry, but you threatened Hinata so you got what you deserved."

"MY HAIR IS GREEN, PURPLE , AND ORANGE!" Shiki yelled, turning around in her seat to glare at the Uchiha. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO GET THIS OUT?" Sasuke stared back at her impassively as he twirled a piece of Hinata's hair on his finger.

"Just wear a hat." Shiki felt her temple throb and suddenly she was halfway in the back trying to strangle the smirking raven haired boy, Gaara swerved a bit and cursed as he pulled over. Shiki was clawing the air as the others held her back and Gaara growled in irritation.

"SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Everyone froze at the sound of Gaara yelling and stared at him in horror. Silently, they all settled back into their seats and watched him with wide eyes. Gaara nodded and turned around and driving out of the parking lot. "Good." Shiki let out a nervous giggle, but quickly shut up as Gaara gave her a look.

**The Ring**

Gaara pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine with a sharp movement. Shiki glanced at him as the others filed out and when he glanced at her she grinned nervously. He smiled back reluctantly and her grin turned into a happy one.

"Sorry for yelling." He said, opening his door and hopping out. Shiki shrugged as she also got out.

"It's okay, you had every right to do it." Gaara smirked as he slung an arm over her shoulders and nuzzled her neck getting some paint on his face. Shiki giggled and tried to push him away.

"Shiki! Come on! The Akatsuki are coming and we still have to make dinner!" Shiki rolled her eyes and ran up the driveway and all while shouting.

"Well we wouldn't have to if someone didn't invite them!" Ino merely laughed and disappeared back inside the house. Gaara growled as he remembered the people that would be coming over. But the anger disappeared as Shiki turned around and laughed.

"Come on Gaara!" He shook his head and hurried up the steps.

"All right, all right, hold your horses!" Shiki laughed and ran inside to take a quick shower before everyone showed up.

**The Ring**

Shiki stared at the frying pan and checked the pancakes to make sure they were brown then she hurried over to check on the eggs. The other girls were frying bacon and sasuage while the guys sat at the table talking to each other. Someone knocked on the door and Shiki looked over at the guys who continued talking as if they hadn't heard it, she rolled her eyes and turned to the door.

"DOOR'S OPEN!" She yelled, looking back at the pancakes and taking them off the pan.

"Yo, bitch, what if we'd been fucking burgulars?" Hidan asked, walking into the kitchen and glaring at her. Shiki looked up with a blank look and cocked her head to the side.

"Why would a burgular knock?" Hidan rolled his eyes and peeked over at the food, glaring when Shiki pushed him away.

"Some knock and then shoot the fucker when they answer the door." Shiki rose an eyebrow and flipped some eggs.

"Well, okay, weird." She shrugged and put the pancakes on the table then smacked Kankuro on the hand with a spatchula when he tried to grab one.

"And what would you have done if I was a fucking burgular?" Hidan demanded, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Just leave it alone." Kakuzu growled, sitting in one of the chairs the boys had brought up. "It didn't happen so it doesn't matter." Hidan rolled his eyes at the money lover.

"So what if it had fucking happened?" He demanded, crossing his arms. "What then?" Shiki sighed and turned to Hidan.

"Do you really want to know what I'd do if you were a burgular?" Hidan nodded and Shiki sighed dramatically.

"Okay," She straightened up and pointed at Hidan before saying in a monotonous voice. "Oh my god, look a burgular." She picked up the frying pan and hit Hidan across the face. He fell down on the ground and Shiki continued to beat him with it. "Oh you nasty burgular, how is a little girl like me supposed to survive? Oh the humanity."

Finally she stopped and stared down at Hidan who started laughing. She looked up at the others curiously and Kakuzu sighed.

"That brat's a masochist." He explained, "So instead of hurting him you probably gave him an orgasm or something." Shiki giggled a bit before putting the pan back on the stove.

"Oh, well, that's interesting," Neji commented, blinking a bit before turning back to talking quietly with Shino. Shiki met Itachi's eyes and she spun around quickly to avoid looking at him.

**The Ring**

". . . . . and then Shiki and Sasuke really start going at it and Iruka's getting all worked up cause he can't get them to stop so finally he screams at them and makes them stand in the hallway for the rest of the class." Kiba said, laughing a bit as the others chuckle with amusement, " And then he makes them come in and hug in front of everyone while saying, 'I respect and love you'." Everyone cracked up and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't even remember why we were fighting." Shiki narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"You said I was ugly." Sasuke blinked as the memory came back to him and rose an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yeah, how'd you remember that?" Ino, Sakura, and TenTen laughed at him.

"Girls remember every mean thing ever said to them especially boys." TenTen said, wiping her eyes, "That's why we randomly hit you guys sometimes."

"Is that why you hit me last week?" Kiba asked Sakura, a frown marring his usually smiling face.

"I remembered in middle school when you called me a tramp." Sakura shrugged, Kiba looked devastated as he remembered the occurrence and swallowed a bit.

"Sorry." he said quietly, looking away from her. Sakura looked surprised before she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry." Shiki rolled her eyes and stood up to get some more water. Itachi also stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Shiki?" Shiki started and spilled some of the water she was pouring as Itachi spoke up from behind her.

"Itachi, damn." She glanced at the water before grabbing a paper towel and stooping down to mop it up. "What is it?" Itachi squatted down and helped wipe up the clear liquid.

"Are you alright? I mean how have you been since your relapse?" Shiki swallowed and stood up.

"I-I've been okay." She replied, frowning as her voice broke a little. "Took a couple days off to recover and calm down." Itachi studied her face a bit before nodding at her.

"That's good , I'm glad your better." He turned to walk away but Shiki reached out and grabbed his arm. He glanced back and Shiki let go quickly, blushing a bit as she turned her head to the side.

"Um, I wanted to thank you." She muttered, " I'm happy you got there before I did even more damage then I'd already done." Itachi studied her bowed head and laughed a bit.

"It was my pleasure." He commented stepping forward a bit to lift her head up. "I would gladly do it again." Shiki chuckled weakly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hopefully not." She said, peeking shyly up at him. Itachi chuckled and leaned a little closer.

"I wasn't talking about the fighting part." He muttered, leaning forward a bit more. "I was thinking more of the kissing part." Shiki felt her heart stop as Itachi's lips fell on hers and she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I could do that again." She whispered, stepping back from him. "I would enjoy that." She grabbed her glass and walked out into the living room. Itachi watched her go with a little smile on his face.

"Yeah." He smiled before following her out.

**Damn that turned out really fucking cheesy. Oh well, anyway there's some ItaNaru fluff for ya guys.**

**Revised March 15, 2012**


	10. Chapter 10: Party part 1

**The Ring**

**Chapter 10 **

**Party part 1**

The library. A peaceful place for studying, hiding among the shelves, or simply browsing the computers for non-educational entertainment. However, for Neji Hyuuga, today was not one of those peaceful days.

Neji's eye twitched as Shiki once again tapped her pencil on the table, Shino glanced at his boyfriend before secretly smirking. He himself was ignoring the repeated tapping and continuing to work on his essay, but it seemed Neji couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Stop that tapping." Shino looked up and noticed Neji glaring at Shiki before he sighed a bit as he looked at his almost finished essay.

"Neji, its alright, it's not bothering anyone else." Shiki said, resting her head on her hand, "Besides I don't have to listen to you." Neji opened his mouth to retort but Shino put a hand over his gently and stood up. Quickly, he looked around for anyone watching before he leaned over the table and kissed Shiki on the mouth. Neji gaped as Shino sat back down before glaring angrily at Shiki when she smiled happily.

"Thanks Shino." She said, gathering her stuff up and throwing it in her backpack, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You should've said something instead of tapping." Shino replied back to her, sitting down and raising his eyebrows at her.

"But asking doesn't have the added benefit of annoying Neji." She smirked at the Hyuuga before flouncing away and out of the library. Neji turned to Shino with a questioning look while Shino just smirked at him.

"Were you jealous?" The Aburame asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Neji flushed and looked away from him to stare down at his essay.

"No!" He didn't look back up until Shino chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Neji demanded, almost pouting at his boyfriend.

"Her eyes were turning purple." Neji opened his mouth in surprise and would've blushed if his Hyuuga pride would've allowed it.

"Oh." Shino chuckled again while Neji looked confused. "But I didn't see them change at all, so how'd you know?" Neji asked after a moment of confusion on his part. Shino laughed loudly this time and shook his head.

"She was tapping out Morse code."

**The Ring**

Shiki hummed a bit as she jogged down the hallway towards the front door. She was supposed to have met Gaara there ten minutes ago but had gotten caught up in annoying Neji. She smirked as she remembered the face Neji had been making, she chuckled and ran into someone as she rounded a corner. She caught herself before she fell and continued jogging without looking back.

"Sorry," She yelled, turning another corner and dashing out the front doors. The two men watched her disappear before they continued walking.

"That was Shiki, wasn't it?" The first man glanced back as if that would clarify it. The second one snickered and clapped the first on the shoulder.

"It was, this trip will be a lot more fun than I originally thought," He laughed again while the first adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"It appears so." He smirked sadistically as his master continued laughing.

**The Ring**

Shiki hit the pavement running as she leapt down the front stairs outside. She chuckled out loud as she almost hit some people and continued running without an apology. Soon, Gaara's figure came into view, he was leaning on his car, idly twirling his keys around his fingers as he glared at a group of jocks laughing loudly near him.

Shiki smiled as she began to run even faster. "Gaara!" Gaara looked up surprised but almost immediately stretched his arms out. He grabbed her around the waist as she jumped into his arms and spun a bit to slow the velocity while Shiki laughed. "Let's go!" Gaara shook his head as he put her down and walked to the driver's side.

"Your awfully cheerful today." He remarked, discreetly scanning her eyes as she got in the front seat. She laughed again while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I know its weird, but it's mom's birthday," She buckled the seat belt and smiled again, "So put the metal to the pedal so we can get to the mall already." Gaara shook his head but did as she told him too.

As they drove away from the school, Shiki suddenly turned to him and frowned, cocking her head to the side as she thought.

"I feel as if we're forgetting something." She mused out loud, Gaara also frowned and shrugged after a moment of wracking his brain.

"Must not have been that important." Neither seemed to notice a frantically waving figure in the rearview mirror.

**The Ring**

Kankuro put his hands down in defeat and sighed as Temari walked up to him glaring as she watched Gaara's car drive away.

"Not again." She muttered, grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number. It rang a few times before it was picked up. "You forget something?" She asked Shiki.

"Yeah, we're trying to figure it out, do you know what it is?" Temari felt her temple throb and ground her teeth.

"YOU FORGOT US YOU IDIOT!" She yelled into the phone then continued softly but firmly, "So come back and get us." She shut her phone and watched as Gaara's car completed an illegal u-turn and screeched towards the two Sabaku's.

**The Ring**

"How is it that you two always forget us?" Kankuro asked for the millionth time since being picked up, Shiki looked up from scanning jewelry and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry did the kitty say something?" She asked, a hard glint in her eyes, Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her before walking away into a book store.

"Loser." Temari muttered once he was out of ear shot. Shiki chuckled and continued scanning the necklaces while Gaara stood near the door and glared at everyone walking by, maybe it was a hobby Shiki wondered staring at him for a minute, he has always liked to glare at others.

"Hn." Shiki felt her eye twitch and she shook her head to get rid of the weird feeling on the back of her neck.

"I told you to talk like a normal person not a grunting animal." She said crossly, standing up and mock glaring at the boy behind her.

"Hn" Sasuke repeated as he smirked and moved around her to peer at the rings.

"Hello Shiki." Shiki jumped a bit as Hinata spoke and glanced at the girl in surprise.

"Jeez, do all of you Hyuuga's have a special power to sneak up on people?" Hinata smiled a bit and winked at her before joining Sasuke's side at the display case. Shiki watched her go with a surprised look and turned to Temari.

"I believe Sasuke's having a bad influence on her." Temari nodded a bit and eyed the two as they stood near each other before she leaned in to whisper in the redheads ear.

"The other day when Asuma-sensei handed back the tests," Temari paused for a moment to eye Hinata before dropping her voice down to a conspiring whisper, "She smirked." Shiki dropped the bracelet she was holding and had to hurriedly catch it before it hit the ground. When she did she gaped up at her sister in surprise.

"No way!" Temari nodded solemnly and Shiki shook her head sadly. "I shudder at the thought of the monster we have created." Temari rolled her eyes and muttered 'drama queen', before holding up another bracelet.

"Ugh, these all look the same," She said in disgust, throwing the item down and sighing, "I'm going to get her a scarf instead." She walked away, swinging her hips and left Shiki alone at the counter. Shiki snickered and continued scanning the shelves.

"And you called me a drama queen."

"I HEARD THAT!"

**The Ring**

Shiki slammed her door shut and smiled as she rushed to the open door. Mikoto threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday," Shiki said, giggling as Mikoto squeezed her tightly.

"Your going to crush her if your not careful dear." Fugato leaned on the doorway and nodded at the other three children with a slight smile. "Now come in here and get some dinner." Mikoto pulled away with a laugh and studied her youngest daughter.

"Well, let's take this love fest inside," Shiki laughed and put an arm around her mother's waist as the two walked inside. They headed into the dining room and Shiki smiled at the enormous group waiting inside.

"Happy Birthday!" The whole group shouted and Shiki laughed as she noticed Akatsuki and her gang were here as well as some of the Ring fighters, minus Suigetsu. Zabuza nodded at her from a corner and tapped his nose twice while Haku smiled serenely from his side.

"Hi Zabuza," Shiki said moving over to stand by him once everyone settleddown, he smirked and folded his arms as he leaned against the wall and slung an arm over Haku's shoulder.

"How come you never come to the dojo anymore? Your gonna get behind if you don't work on your moves." Shiki narrowed her eyes at him in a silent warning before she gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Its alright," She said lightly, waving a hand at him, "I just beat up on Kankuro." Her brother pouted and everyone laughed as he began to whine. Shiki smiled as she looked around but froze as she met a pair of onyx eyes, she swallowed thickly. Itachi raised and eyebrow and she flushed as she tried to look anywhere then at him. Luckily, Ino and Sakura saved her by coming in right at that moment.

"Cake!" They sang out.

**Revised March 16, 2012**


	11. Chapter 11: Party part 2

**The Ring**

**Chapter 11**

**Party part 2**

Shiki snagged Zabuza's arm as everyone gathered around and the girls began to cut up the cake and pulled him to the side.

"Are you an idiot?" She hissed almost silently, glaring at him as he smiled innocently, "They're the group out to get us." Zabuza shrugged as he wrenched his arm free from her grip and smirked.

"Don't worry I'm not that stupid," He rolled his eyes and focused on something across the room. His smirk grew and he pulled her into him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your boyfriend is getting jealous." He whispered before he pulled away and sauntered back to the table. Shiki stared after him confused then looked over her shoulder.

Itachi was watching her with unfathomable eyes and she shivered as his eyes locked onto hers. She immediately looked down then cursed herself for doing it. She followed Zabuza over to the cake.

**The Ring**

Itachi watched Shiki grab a piece of cake and sit next to Gaara. They started talking and glanced every now and then to the larger man who'd talked to Shiki earlier. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he remembered the way he'd hugged her and felt his stomach clench.

"Be careful or you're going to burn holes in that wall." Itachi turned his head and glared at Sasuke instead. His little brother merely smirked and glanced over at Shiki, who was talking rapidly to Gaara. "She likes you."

"How would you know?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms and sneering at his brother. "You don't seem like the one she'd confide in." Sasuke chuckled and took a sip of his drink but kept his eyes on Shiki.

"She's glanced over her ten times since she sat down." Itachi froze for a second then focused on his own drink.

"It's probably nothing other than a school girls' crush." He commented, pulling off a disinterested face. Sasuke chuckled again and shook his head mockingly.

"I didn't know you were a school girl, big brother." With that said, he winked and walked over to Hinata, who smiled at Itachi and glanced at Shiki pointedly. Itachi glared at her too, but her smile just grew as she sat down with his brother.

"Your brother's right." Itachi jumped a bit this time as he whirled around to see his father standing behind him, partially in the shadows, watching him with hooded eyes.

"About what?" He asked crossly, recovering quickly from his surprise. Fugaku frowned at his son and shook his head a little.

"It's not just Shiki with the crush." He walked away as Itachi pondered his words with a frown. Did he have a crush on her? He'd certainly felt something when he'd kissed her and that time she'd been in his apartment, but he'd chalked that up to his recent lack of contact with women. He sighed and realized for the first time, Itachi Uchiha have a single clue as to what was going on.

**The Ring**

Shiki smiled as Fugaku stood up and cleared his throat delicately causing her to snicker. The action didn't seem to pierce through the crowd's noise though, so Mikoto stood up also. The matriarch smiled serenely at her husband then glared at the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone quieted down and turned to the front of the room. Mikoto smiled calmly before she bowed her head. "Thank you." She said, quietly as she sat gracefully back down. Fugaku smirked at his wife and cleared his throat again.

"We're here today to celebrate another year of Mikoto Uchiha." Everyone broke out into applause and some whistles were thrown in courtesy of Kiba, Hidan, and Deidara. Fugaku gave them a look that caused them to blanch and shrink in their seats before he continued on, "My wife has been a wonderful mother, friend, and lover these past 25 years and I'm glad to say the spark hasn't gone out."

Everyone 'awed' as he gave her a kiss except for Sasuke who paled a bit as Shiki leaned over to whisper in his ear. He glared at her and whispered something before he stood up and smiled at his mother.

"Mom, you've been a great influence in my life and have always accepted me for who I am. I love you." Mikoto smiled and blew him a kiss causing him to blush a bit. Shiki scurried up out of her chair and grinned out at everyone.

"I could give this big speech about how much I love mom and how much she's given me, but I believe that she'd rather open her presents now." Mikoto grinned wildly and threw her hands up in the air.

"Amen! Great speech! Bring the gifts up to momma!" Everyone laughed and rushed to pile their gifts in front of her. She rubbed her hands together with a small laugh and picked up a box. "From Sasuke and Hinata." She ripped the paper off and smiled as she held up a locket made of silver. She put that down and continued on with the rest. A couple of books, necklaces, bracelets, and gift cards later, she finally came to Shiki's.

She smiled at her adopted daughter and opened the large box up. She gasped as she gently picked up a large frame and turned it around for everyone to see.

Inside were numerous pictures of Itachi, Sasuke, Shiki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the rest of their group. The one in the middle was of the group making a heart with their bodies from when they were about 14. Fugaku had taken the picture from the roof but had forgotten to get the pictures printed that year and the group had forgotten about it until now.

"I love all of you guys!" She said, smiling at everyone, the group of kids crowding around her for a group hug.

**The Ring**

"Thank all of you for coming!" The last of the guests was waved away and Shiki grinned widely as she shut the door and grabbed Mikoto's hand before dragging her to the movie room. The entire group was gathered in there and Mikoto looked around warily as she was sat down near Fugaku.

"There's a second part to our gift." Sakura announced, grinning madly as she held up a key card. The group laughed while Kiba let loose some wolf whistles but Mikoto and Fugaku looked confused.

"We all pitched in and bought you a night in the Hokage's Tower." TenTen explained as she showed them their packed suitcases hiding behind Kiba and Neji. Mikoto squealed loudly and bounced on the couch. She flung her arms around Fugaku and kissed him on the mouth.

"Let's go!" She shouted, jumping up and dragging her husband outside to the car. Kiba and Neji chuckled as they followed with the bags. Shiki plopped down and the couch and looked around at her group and the Akatsuki members.

"So what we gonna do now that the parents are gone?" She waggled her eyebrows causing Ino and Sakura to laugh as they brought out a giant bottle.

"Truth or Dare!" They yelled in unison, giggling madly as they collapsed next to each other. Shiki sighed and slid down to the ground as everyone agreed.

"YAHOO!" Kiba shouted as he ran back in and sat in the circle. "I love this game." Deidara scooted over a bit as Kiba almost landed on him and flipped his hair over his shoulder as he sneered at the wild brunette.

"You get to go first then." He said, folding his arms and smirking at the dog lover. Kiba stuck his tongue out at him and spun the bottle, it landed on Ino. The blonde grinned as an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked coyly, Kiba eyed her for a moment before he grinned. "Truth." Ino looked disappointed before recovering.

"Alright, what did you think of Shiki in middle school?" Kiba paled and glanced at the redheaded girl, she watched his curiously. He swallowed and looked down as he fiddled with his shirt hem.

"She was a major hottie and had a great ass." Sakura punched him in the arm but didn't look to angry as Ino spun the bottle. The game continued for awhile with Sasuke stripping, Hinata swearing (and blushing profusely as she did), and a lot of people kissing others until Kankuro spun it and it landed on Shiki. The puppeteer looked like he'd be sick as Shiki smirked evilly.

"Truth or Dare?" She sang out, rocking a bit on her knees. Kankuro glanced around wildly as he thought.

"D-dare?" Shiki laughed and leaned back on her hands.

"I dare you to kiss Sai." The artist looked up and stared at her confused as she smirked. Kankuro stood up and walked over to the black haired male. He hesitated for a moment before leaning down and touching his lips to the other boys. He quickly scurried back to his seat and looked down at his lap. Shiki smirked as she discretely slipped her phone back in her pocket and spun the bottle, it landed on Hinata.

Hinata smiled and looked up at Shiki innocently. "Dare." Shiki said, crossing her arms and smirking at the girl, who suddenly smirked in an uncanny impression of Sasuke.

"Kiss Itachi."

**The Ring**

Itachi looked up sharply and stared at the Hyuuga heiress. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed Sasuke was smirking in his direction. He glared at him but was cut off as Shiki stood up and walked over. He watched as she sat down on her knees in front of him and took a deep breath. She looked up and Itachi could see that she was blushing.

A twang went through his stomach and he swallowed as she leaned forward, she hesitated for a second so he leaned forward and kissed her. His stomach warmed up and he pushed against her lips even harder.

**The Ring**

Shiki pulled back in surprise as she felt Itachi respond and blinked as she noticed his eyes were smoldering. She blushed even harder and hurried back to her seat in the circle as she sat down she realized no one was talking and looked up to see that everyone was either staring at her or Itachi in surprise.

"Let's watch a movie." Konan said randomly, looking up from her origami and moving to the movie cabinet. "How's a comedy?" Everyone snapped out of it and agreed, moving around on the floor into more comfortable positions. Shiki shot the blue haired woman a grateful smile receiving a nod in return.

**The Ring**

Shiki sat up in the dark abruptly and blinked as she gathered her surroundings. She yawned and managed to make it out of the room into the kitchen. She poured a glass of water and sat down at the table to drink it.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Her head snapped up and she focused on the figure standing by the fridge. She started to stand up but he walked into the light and she tensed as she realized it was Itachi.

"No," She replied, sitting back down and grabbing her cup sullenly. "I couldn't." He nodded as he also sat down and a silence settled over them.

"How old are you?" The unexpected question startled her and she looked up in surprise as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, 18, I graduate in two months." Itachi nodded thoughtfully as he watched her for a moment. She squirmed a bit at the scrutiny and looked around the kitchen to avoid .

"Good night then." She looked up as he left and sighed as she let her head flop down onto the table.

**Revised March 16, 2012**


	12. Chapter 12: Wolves

**The Ring**

**Chapter 12**

**Wolves**

Shiki stared out the window as she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Temari glanced at her in surprise before glancing at her brother questioningly. Gaara shrugged and studied Shiki with concern, hoping her eyes weren't changing in the middle of class. Shiki sighed again and this time caught the attention of the science teacher, Kurenai.

"I'm sorry Ms. Uzumaki, does the human anatomy bore you?" Shiki's head snapped up and she stared at her with vacant eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked blankly, Kurenai frowned and stepped a little closer to Shiki.

"Are you alright? Are you sick?" Shiki laughed softly then and Gaara was struck by how hollow it was. This time it wasn't only Temari who glanced at him with questions, he could only shake his head though.

"I guess you could say that." Shiki commented, a strange smile on her face as she stared at the teacher. Kurenai began to take a step back before she managed to catch and steel herself.

"I'm writing you a pass to the nurse, I want you to go immediately." She said firmly, staring at the redhead intently. Shiki sighed as she stood up and grabbed the sticky note Kurenai held out to her.

"Alright." She said, resigned as she headed out not even bothering to wave goodbye to her friends.

**The Ring**

Shiki stared at the ceiling of the nurses office letting her mind drift to thoughts about Itachi and she sighed again. Kurenai was right, she was sick, just not the kind of sick everyone was thinking. She, Shiki Uzumaki, resident tomboy, smartass, and Ring fighter, was **lovesick **and over an Anbu member. Shiki groaned as she put her arms over her face and blew out her cheeks in frustration.

Stupid Itachi with his long black hair, his sexy smirk, deep voice, and soft lips. Shiki cursed herself as she shook her head to get rid of the memory of him kissing her not just once, but three times. The way he'd looked when he'd leaned in and that expression in his eyes as he'd pulled back and watched her. The way his lips turned up at the corners or how his shirt…

"UGH!" The nurse, Shizune, ran in as her patient let out a scream and stared for a moment before jumping into action.

"SHIKI, STOP BEATING YOUR HEAD INTO THE WALL!"

- **The Ring**

Itachi walked down the hallway at the Anbu Headquarters and frowned to himself. Tsunade had walked in with news of a raid that had occurred late the night before. It apparently had connections to Orochimaru, but she hadn't told them how.

"This is so exciting, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a giant smile, bouncing a little as he walked beside his raven haired coworker. "The first break in awhile concerning Orochimaru, un!" Pein looked up from a book he was looking at and frowned at the overenthusiastic blonde.

"Be still Deidara," He ordered, "We don't even know anything yet." Itachi silently cheered for their leader in his head while on the outside he merely nodded in silent agreement. Deidara pouted and crossed his arms as he fell back to walk beside Sasori.

"Kill-joys." He muttered, before shutting up for the rest of the walk. Kisame chuckled from Itachi's other side causing Itachi to smirk at his partner.

After another five minutes of walking through the building they reached the holding cells and spotted Tsunade leaning on a wall near the doors.

"'Bout time." She grumbled, glaring at them as she dug into her pocket to grab a set of keys. "Now lets go." The group followed silently as she opened the door and led them through a maze of twists and turns. "Their extremely violent so their in the farthest cells back." She commented to the team, Pein nodded and wrinkled his nose at the smell of one of the cells they were passing or maybe just the dirty man inside.

"We understand." He replied, Tsunade nodded in a distracted fashion as they came to another door. She paused and looked back at them solemnly.

"Prepare yourself." She opened it and ushered them inside before anyone else could walk by. She sighed when it was safely locked and turned around. The group was staring through the cells doors at the three people inside.

"Holy shit." Hidan finally croaked out.

**The Ring**

Shiki sat on the hood of Sasuke's car as students milled about after school and glanced at her watch. She growled and tapped her foot on the bumper in irritation.

"Don't scratch the paint." She looked up and deliberately ran her foot repeatedly across the front. Sasuke winced at the sharp sound her shoes made and glared at her.

"Jerk."

"Ass-hole." She crossed her arms at his as she raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch." He growled, clenching his jaw as he did so.

"Bastard."

"Idiot." Sasuke ground out at her, Shiki grinned and leaned forward.

"Cock-sucker." Sasuke stared for a moment in disbelief before shaking his head and unlocking the car.

"You've been listening to Hidan." Shiki laughed as she jumped down and leaned on his window to stop him from opening the door.

"Yes, I have, now let me borrow your science notes." Sasuke rolled his eyes and dug through his bag for the notebook.

"Here, don't get food all over the pages again, my papers smelled like ramen last time I turned them in." Shiki laughed before she gave small shrug.

"Can't make any promises." He smirked at her and drove away, leaving her to stand there and watch him go. "Silly boy." She muttered, putting it away in her own bag. She laced her hands up behind her head and stared at the sky as she walked down the street to Zabuza's.

**The Ring**

Sasuke pulled into his driveway frowning as he noticed his brother's car parked ahead of him. He studied it for a moment before heading inside and going into the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the table with their mother and both looked up when he came in. He stopped when their eyes locked and glanced between them.

"What happened?" The two older Uchiha's glanced at each other before Itachi looked back up. There seemed to be a haunted look in his eyes as he spoke. When he was done, Sasuke sat down heavily in the chair across from him and didn't hesitate to give him the numbers he asked for.

When Itachi had gone, Mikoto looked up and spoke. "This is going to be hard, be there for them." Sasuke nodded and stood up to grab the phone. He looked directly into her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're all going to help." Mikoto smiled sadly and leaned back as he dialed.

"Poor Shiki." She whispered as she listened to her youngest son make several calls. "My poor baby girl." She covered her eyes as she let a few tears leak out.

**The Ring**

Shiki laughed as she dodged a hit from Zabuza and kicked him in the butt when he ended up going past her.

"Come on, you gotta be faster than that." Haku teased his boyfriend from the sidelines. Zabuza glared at him and jumped on the smaller male, Haku squeaked in surprise and Shiki laughed as the two rolled around on the ground wrestling.

"Jeez, leave it for the bedroom." Suigetsu said as he strolled in and caught sight of the two lovers. Shiki grinned at the blue haired boy and punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on and fight me." She said happily, jumping from foot to foot. Suigetsu laughed and peeled his shirt off before launching himself at her. Shiki smiled as she easily dodged his attack then frowned as his leg caught hers and she went down.

"Watch all of your opponents body parts," Suigetsu said, shaking his finger at her, "Isn't that what you always told us?" Shiki narrowed her eyes at him and jumped up.

"Yes, but I also told you to never let your guard down too." She replied with a feral grin. Suigetsu tensed and swung around, but it was to late, Zabuza hit him with a flying tackle. Haku giggled as he came up by Shiki and leaned in to be heard over the obscenities the other two were screaming.

"Someone's here to see you." Shiki frowned as she looked up and caught sight of Itachi standing in the doorway. Her heart stopped for a moment then started again with a burst of speed. She glanced at Haku then headed over, expertly dodging the two men fighting on the floor.

"Hey." She said breathlessly as she mentally hit herself for sounding like such a girl. Itachi's lips twitched at the corner in a small smile.

"Hey," He replied before he suddenly frowned, "I need you to come to HQ with me." Shiki's heart stopped again but with fear this time.

"What for?" She asked casually, crossing her arms in front of her body. Itachi's eyes darkened and Shiki noticed for the first time how dangerous he could possibly be.

"There's something you should see."

**The Ring**

Shiki nervously walked through the front door with Itachi and glanced around as they walked fast through the lobby. She frowned at all the white but held her tongue as they continued walking. After awhile, she looked up and noticed Gaara at the end of an extremely long hallway. He noticed her at the same time and stood up a hint of panic in his eyes. She gave a quick jerk of her head and nodded hello to Temari and Kankuro. They were both fidgeting but stopped the moment she walked into the same room.

"Why are we all here?" Gaara demanded, as soon as the two stopped walking. Shiki glanced at Itachi also wondering and watched as he glanced around at some of the other Anbu members lingering around.

"It's top secret, now follow me." Gaara growled but followed the man once Shiki nodded at him and walked after him.

**The Ring**

Shiki frowned as the door shut behind them and locked itself but she shook of her nervousness and took a deep breath. _They don't know, they don't know, _she chanted in her head as she glanced around the darkened room before spotting a window. Curious, she stepped forward after getting the okay from Pein and glanced inside. Something jumped at her causing a loud sound to reverbrate through the room from the force and she stumbled back startled. Itachi flipped some lights on and Shiki froze in horror as she identified the object.

"Oh my god." Temari choked out, turning away to hide her face in Kankuro's shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her but only seemed to be able to do that as he to was staring in horror. Gaara was glaring at Itachi and the other members of the Akatsuki as Shiki took a shuddering breath before turning back to the cell.

"Wolves." She muttered to herself, her eyes flashing completely red before returning to blue. Three people on the other side of the two way glass looked up as they felt the change, causing their own eyes to flash dangerously as one stepped forward and growled angrily.

**Revised March 16, 2012**


	13. Chapter 13: Dominance

**The Ring**

**Chapter 13**

**Dominance**

Shiki stared into the cell with a dazed expression and tried to wet her suddenly dry mouth. She stepped forward a bit, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Gaara, who shook his head and pulled her back. The wolves in the cell stepped forward and Shiki got her first glimpse of them.

Two girls and one boy glared out and Shiki felt a shiver run through her body as the leader locked eyes and challenged Shiki's dominance.

"Let's go," Tsunade said, uncrossing her arms and heading out the door, "We need to talk." Everyone started to follow her, but stopped when Shiki spoke up not once taking her eyes off the other wolf.

"I'm gonna stay here if that's okay." Itachi opened his mouth to protest but one look from Tsunade caused to immediately shut his mouth and glare at the ground.

"Yes, it is, just wave to the camera when you want out." Shiki nodded absently as the group filed out the door. The door slammed shut and Shiki flinched a little as the loud sound echoed in the room.

She smiled grimly and sat down on the floor in front of the window. "It's just you and me." She cocked her head at the leader in the cell and laughed humorlessly.

**The Ring**

Gaara paced the control room while Temari and Kankuro whispered together in their own little world in the corner. The rest of the Akatsuki had joined the three siblings and were sitting quietly at a long conference table. Tsunade was sitting in front of two computer monitors and frowning as she watched Shiki.

Itachi looked up and sighed. "Was it a smart idea to leave her in there?" Gaara's head snapped up and he whirled around to glare at the Uchiha.

"Do you really think," He growled slowly as he cocked his head to the side before stepping a bit closer, "That I would have left her there if it was dangerous?" Itachi's own eyes hardened into a glare and he stood up abruptly, his chair tipping over from the sudden movement.

"I'm just worried about her." He snapped at the redhead, Gaara growled low in his throat and stepped forward.

"Well what gave you the right? She doesn't need you, she has us!" He swept his arm back to indicate Temari and Kankuro, who were staring warily at their younger brother. Itachi opened his mouth to retaliate but Tsunade interrupted him.

"That's enough you two! Now shut up before I punch both of you." Gaara and Itachi stared at each other for a few more seconds before both returned to what they were doing before. Tsunade mumbled under her breath and fiddled with the keyboard in front of the computer. "Dammit, what is she doing?" Everyone looked up intrigued while Kankuro smiled grimly.

"Told you she'd try something." He muttered under his breath to Temari, she glared at him and huffed out a sigh.

"I'll pay you when we get home." Kankuro smirked over at her and sat back in his seat. Everyone else was watching Tsunade move around her work area.

"Shit!" She slammed her hands down and glared back at everyone. "She busted the camera." The Akatsuki cursed while the Sabaku's exchanged looks. "Well what are you waiting for?" Tsunade screamed, "Go get her!" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro started to follow the Anbu as well but Tsunade stuck an arm out and stopped them.

"Hey!" Temari protested, glaring at the older woman.

"You three aren't going anywhere," She said, smiling grimly, "Not until we know what the hell is going on with your family." She sat back down at her desk while the three Sabaku's sat there stunned.

**The Ring**

Itachi ran with his Anbu group and cursed himself mentally, he knew it had been a bad idea to leave her there! They turned a corner and stopped in front of the cell block. Pein raised a hand and they all stuck themselves to a wall and pulled out their guns. His hand moved forward and Itachi snuck past with Kisame.

They moved to either side of the door and looked at each other. Kisame nodded and grabbed the handle, he mouthed one, two, three and yanked the door opened. Itachi immediately crouched low and spun around into the doorway. He moved in and surveyed the whole room.

"Clear." He announced, standing up and looking out. Pein nodded and the group filed slowly in. They all stared around the room and Pein cleared his throat.

"Well," He asked, causing everyone to look at him, "Where are they?" Hidan cursed loudly for the whole group as they realized the four girls were no where in site.

"We're right here." Shiki's voice came from outside the room and the Akatsuki filed out again. She and the three wolves were standing there staring at the group like they were crazy. Shiki raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door on the other side of the hallway. "That's the cell we were in." She smirked and crossed her arms, "Loved your infiltration though, very CSI."

The other three snickered while some of the Akatsuki blushed. Pein stepped forward and grabbed Shiki's arm roughly. Immediately, the two girls were growling at him while the boy crouched low, baring his teeth at him. He slowly let go and held his hands up.

"Sorry," Shiki said, rubbing her arm, "I wasn't able to do a complete training session in the cell," She shrugged and looked at the small group, they straightened up and stopped growling as they gazed sheepishly at the redhead.

"Training session?" Sasori asked, curiously watching the three wolves. Shiki nodded absently as she started walking down the hallway.

"You know, training so they don't snap at everything, social etiquette and all that shit." She grinned back at the group and shrugged as she continued walking, "Basically just how to be normal teenagers."

**The Ring**

"No." Tsunade deadpanned, crossing her arms and glaring. Shiki stood up and pointed at the three wolves.

"You can't just keep them here!"

"I can and I will!."

"They need to live a normal life!" The Sabaku's and the Akatsuki glanced between the two as they argued back and forth.

"They will have it, in our research facility." Shiki growled loudly and slammed her hand down, her eyes switching to a deep purple.

"No! They need freedom to live! Not to sit in a cell and be researched!" Tsunade studied the girl before her and slowly uncrossed her arms. _~She really looks like Kushina~ _The thought startled her and slowly pieces began to fall into place in her mind. She needed to go to her office now.

"Fine, they live with you, now go!" Shiki blinked in surprise causing her eyes to return to their outstanding blue color. _~Oh my god, Minato's eyes!~ _Shiki grinned and let out a whoop as her family stood and followed her out as she bounded out of the room. The Akatsuki watched them go and after a moment Itachi stood up and walked out.

Pein looked at his leader and raised a pierced eyebrow at her. She was standing there staring into space with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Tsunade," He slowly prompted as the rest of the Akatsuki left, "Are you alright?" Tsunade twitched a little as she came out of it and looked around. She cleared her throat and nodded as she gathered up her things.

"Fine, just fine, this could change a lot of things," She mumbled as she ran out the door. Pein glanced at Konan who merely shrugged and grabbed a piece of origami paper before handing it to him.

"Konan," He started, but stopped when she gave him a look.

"Fold your worries into the paper." She said softly, Pein sighed and began to fold.

**The Ring**

Shiki smiled brightly as they neared the front doors to the building and giggled a bit to herself. Temari and Kankuro moved away from her a bit as they glanced at her as if worrying for her sanity.

"Shiki!" The entire group stopped right at the doors and looked behind them, Itachi was walking towards them causing Shiki to blush as she jogged over to him after waving her family on.

"Hey." She said quietly, fiddling with a piece of hair, Itachi smirked and smoothed it back behind her ear.

"Hey," He said back then seemed to blush a bit, "I was wondering if, well, you , well if you wanted, um," Shiki giggled and he stopped in frustration. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Shiki nodded as she still giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." She grinned at him before running back to her family. Itachi smirked at a glaring Gaara and sauntered back inside.

"What was that?" Gaara demanded as they walked down the stone steps outside. Shiki shrugged and smiled a bit.

"He was just asking me something." Gaara frowned some more but didn't push it as they got into the car.

"So who are you guys?" Temari asked, frowning at the three new members of her family. Shiki slapped her forehead and cursed at herself.

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I forgot." She twisted in her seat and pointed at each wolf as she named them. "Kimi, Yuki, and Mio." Each nodded hello and Gaara turned to study them. Kimi was the one who'd been growling at Shiki and now that they were in better light he could see that she had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Yuki was the boy and was rather short with short red hair and green eyes while Mio had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Gaara nodded and turned around to go home.

"When can we go to the Ring?" Kimi demanded leaning forward in her seat, Shiki laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll go soon."

**Revised March 18, 2012**


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed

**The Ring**

**Chapter 14**

**Secrets Revealed**

Shiki ran down the stairs and nearly crashed into Kankuro as she skid into the kitchen. She abruptly fell over but giggled as she popped smoothly back up.

"Good morning~!" she sang, throwing her arms up in the air, Gaara merely rose an eyebrow at her before he continued to eat his cereal. Kimi, Yuki, and Mio just sat there and stared at her. Shiki's grin faltered as she stared at everyone soon an awkward silence spread. She rubbed the back of her head and sat down. "Is it to much to get a good morning back?" She mumbled, grabbing a cereal box.

"You said we would go to the Ring." Kimi accused immediately, glaring at the red haired girl. Shiki nodded absently as she poured cereal.

"And we will, we haven't had any fights going on so that the Anbu lose track of the lead they had." She explained patiently, Kimi let out huff of air and leaned back in her seat as she crossed her arms and glared at Shiki, Yuki and Mio followed their leader and did the same.

"It's like having three temperamental little kids." Temari commented as she walked into the kitchen, "Its kind of cute." Kimi and the others stiffened and glared at the blonde girl angrily.

"We are not children." Mio growled, standing up and stomping her foot her blue eyes blazing. The Sabaku's and Shiki stared at the new wolves before bursting out laughing. The three stopped glaring and stared at the others confused.

"What'd I say?" Mio asked Kimi and Yuki, the other two just shrugged and stared at their hosts.

**The Ring**

Tsunade walked into a dango shop and sat down nervously. The waitress spotted her and came over, giving her a large smile.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" Tsunade shook her head and smiled back.

"No, I'm waiting for some guests to come and join me but I would like some sake if possible." The waitress nodded and set down a stack of menu's before she walked away. Tsunade breathed deeply as she closed her eyes and sighed. A few more minutes passed and the waitress finally came back with her drinks. Tsunade thanked her and groaned as she sat back.

"Is your age finally getting to you?" Tsunade jerked in her seat and whirled around to be greeted with a familiar smirk.

"Minato." She greeted calmly and nodded to his wife. "Kushina." The redheaded woman smiled gently back at her and sat down gracefully across from her.

"Good morning Tsunade, it's a pleasure to see you again." Tsunade smiled at her two friends. That smile disappeared as soon as Minato opened his mouth.

"You look older than the last time I saw you." Kushina smacked him in the arm and glared at her husband.

"Don't be rude."

"I wasn't being rude." Minato whined rubbing his arm as he pouted at his wife, "I was merely relating a fact that I saw." Tsunade felt her eye twitch and sighed as she downed a cup of sake.

"Kushina it's ok, I'm used to Minato's stupidity by now, but please let me tell you why I called you here." Kushina and Minato heard the seriousness in her voice and settled down immediately. Tsunade took a deep breath and stared each of her friends in the eye. "This is about Shiki."

"Shiki?" Kushina asked, her voice broke a bit on the question and Minato put his arm over her shoulders.

"What about her?" Minato asked, his face had frozen into a calm mask and Tsunade's heart broke as she saw what this had done to the two. Tsunade cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I think I found her."

**The Ring**

Shiki pulled into the Uchiha's driveway and nodded at Gaara who pulled in next to her. Kimi, Mio, and Yuki stared up at the huge house and looked at Shiki questioningly.

"One of your pack lives here?" Yuki asked, his eyes wide as he gaped at the Uchiha Manor. Shiki nodded as she got out of the car.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he lives here with his parents, the rest of my pack is here too." Shiki suddenly looked up and smiled, "Here they come now."

"Shiki!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten tackled her and sent her sprawling on the ground. "We missed you!" Shiki laughed and sat up.

"I missed you too!" The guys laughed as they walked over and smiled at the girls.

"Yo, Shiki, who're the new people?" Kiba asked as he helped pick up Sakura. Everyone else stopped talking and glanced at the three standing awkwardly by the car. Shiki struggled up off the ground and walked over to them.

"Gang, I'd like to introduce you to Kimi, Yuki and Mio." She smiled encouragingly at the three teenagers and pushed them forward a bit, "Their just like Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." Everyone eyed them for a few minutes before Hinata came up and smiled gently at them.

"Hi," She said quietly with a smile, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and this is Sasuke Uchiha my fiancé." She grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him forward. Sasuke glared at her but gave a small smile to the new wolves. That seemed to be the signal to everyone else to move forward and introduce themselves. Shiki shared a secret smile with Gaara and smirked as she turned to Sasuke.

"Yo, emo, bet I can beat your butt in a race." Sasuke immediately whirled around and gave her an arrogant look. One that cleared said, 'You? Beat me? An Uchiha?'

"As if you could, dead last." Shiki gave a foxy grin and crossed her arms.

"Well then, ice king, GO!" She took off down the street and with a curse and a yelp (Hinata hit him for cursing) Sasuke took off after her.

**The Ring**

Tsunade walked into the Anbu headquarters and glanced around at all the workers sitting around chatting. She sighed and twisted her neck around.

"Tsuki, please send Pein to my office." The blonde receptionist glanced up from her computer and smiled at her boss.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded and walked down the hallway pausing every now and then to give orders to several workers who were slacking off. She finally walked into her office and smiled at Pein, who was already sitting there.

"Pein." She greeted, sitting down at her desk and pulling some files out of her drawer. The Akatsuki leader inclined his head and gave a brief smile.

"Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you today?" Tsunade smiled and looked up at him.

"How has your investigation going?" Pein frowned and leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers together as he did.

"There has been little going on with the Ring, it seems the fighting has stalled." The red haired man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That boy we had in custody seems completely ordinary, he doesn't go anywhere except work and a bar once in a while." Tsunade also frowned and rubbed her forehead.

"Where does he work?" Pein looked through his file for a minute and rose an eyebrow.

"Somewhere called Zabuza's Dojo." He frowned for a moment and looked through some more papers. Tsunade nodded thoughtfully and sighed.

"Go ahead and investigate there." Pein nodded absently as he found the paper he was looking for and glanced at Tsunade.

"Actually Shiki and the Sabaku's all train there as well." Tsunade looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She leaned back in her chair and twisted around to stare out the window. "Interesting." Pein waited for her to say more but after ten minutes of silence, he finally stood up and left quietly, leaving his commander to her thoughts.

**The Ring**

Shiki laughed as she watched Kimi, Yuki, and Mio try chocolate for the first time. Everyone else chuckled along with her and munched on their own bars of Hershey goodness. Shiki felt her phone vibrate and she fished the device out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked, taking a bit of chocolate. "Oh hey Zabuza, what's up?" She listened for a few minutes then frowned, "Yeah sure." She stood up and gestured to everyone. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shika, Zabuza wants to tell us something." They all nodded and walked into the study down the hall from the kitchen. Kimi watched them go and frowned as they shut the door.

"So how long have you known Shiki and the others?" Sai asked, glancing up at the three just sitting there.

"Two days," Mio answered, shrugging, "She took us from the Anbu." Sasuke glanced up with a frown.

"The Anbu? Why?" Mio and Yuki glanced at Kimi who sighed and crossed her arms.

"The Anbu found us when they raided one of Orochimaru's hideouts." Everyone nodded around the table in understanding.

"That makes sense, I mean you are wolves." Sakura commented, licking a spot of chocolate off her finger. "It makes sense that they'd let Shiki and the Sabaku's train you to control yourselves." Kimi nodded absently as she popped a bit of chocolate in her mouth.

"Yeah, she says going to the Ring will help us too," She frowned and was so busy looking at the chocolate to notice everyone around the table stiffening. "They still haven't taken us, something about making the Anbu lose a trail." She glanced up and noticed the stiff posture of the other teenagers. "What?"

**The Ring**

Shiki frowned as she hung the phone up and glanced at the others. Temari and Kankuro looked worried while Gaara and Shikamaru looked like they were thinking through some ideas.

"So they made a connection between Zabuza and Suigetsu." Shikamaru sighed as he looked up, "They don't suspect us, it might be ok to have a fight but I'll up the security just in case and with the new masks our identities should be mostly disguised."

"Thank god for genius'." Shiki said, smiling at the Nara in gratitude. "Now let's go, everyone will think we died in here or something." The others smiled and nodded as they all walked back into the kitchen. As soon as they walked in all of them could tell something was wrong. Everyone was looking at them strangely and Shiki stiffened as she looked at all of them.

"What happened?" She asked, glancing at Kimi and the other two wolves, they looked slightly guilty and all of them looked at each other before looking at Shiki.

"You didn't say it was a secret," Yuki said after a moment, his green eyes wide with worry, "We didn't mean to." Shiki felt a thread of fear enter her heart and she looked at the rest of her friends. They were all glancing at each other when finally Ino took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Is it true Shiki?" She asked in a quiet voice, "Are you guys the Ring?"

**Revised March 18, 2012**


	15. Chapter 15: Family

**Last Time: **_"You didn't say it was a secret," Yuki said after a moment, his green eyes wide with worry, "We didn't mean to." Shiki felt a thread of fear enter her heart and she looked at the rest of her friends. They were all glancing at each other when finally Ino took a deep breath and stepped forward._

_"Is it true Shiki?" She asked in a quiet voice, "Are you guys the Ring?"_

**The Ring**

**Chapter 15**

**Family **

"Shiki, please tell us the truth, are you guys the Ring?" Shiki sighed as she sat down on a couch and ran a hand through her hair. Ino was still standing there and Shiki could see she was becoming agitated. "Shiki! Dammit!" The blonde crossed her arms in irritation and Chouji walked up to his girlfriend to put an arm around her shoulders.

"I think you should all sit down." Gaara said as he walked by Shiki to sit down next to her. "That way we can explain everything." Everyone settled down and Shiki gave Gaara a look of thanks.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed on the four siblings'. Hinata put a hand on his arm and glanced at Shiki. Shiki took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We are the Ring." Chaos broke out as everyone started yelling and talking over each other. Temari immediately stood up and took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone quieted down as they looked at the angry blonde, "Let us explain everything before you start yelling." She glared at everyone and they avoided her eyes. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he pulled Temari down to sit by him.

"We are the Ring, but it's for a good reason." Shiki started again, after nodding to Temari, "You all know we were once wolves and you all know we tend to be overly aggressive at times, fighting at the Ring helps us to regulate these feelings and get them under control so that we don't snap and hurt innocent people and-" She stopped as she remembered her relapse a few days ago and after a few seconds of silence Shikamaru picked the talk up.

"I manage the security and make sure that no one can enter who is from the Anbu or Root or any type of law enforcement, as troublesome as it is." He sighed and glanced at Temari, "I don't like it most of the time but it's something they have to do and I decided to help in anyway that I could." He sighed again and Temari kissed his cheek, Shiki smiled at the sentimental brunette and looked back to the group.

"I'm sorry we kept this from all of you but please try to understand where we're coming from." She pleaded making eye contact with all of them to emphasize her point. "Please." Everyone was quiet for a long time while they all glanced at each other.

"You're an idiot." Everyone looked at Sasuke and the Uchiha scowled. "I mean we all knew you guys were keeping something from us but," He frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, "It doesn't matter, we all know what you guys are and how that effects you and well I'm ok with the Ring thing, I mean we're family." He looked up and glared at a wall. "I can't really explain it that well."

"We get the need for you to fight and the reason you kept it from us, we just wish you had trusted us enough to tell us." Kiba said slowly from Sakura's side, "That's mostly why I'm upset." He glanced at the rest of the gang and shrugged, "I can't say the same for everyone else though." Sakura slipped an arm around his waist and nodded to Shiki to show that she, at least, agreed with her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Shiki whispered, smiling at him and looking at the others. "And it's not that I didn't trust you its just I didn't want any of you to get hurt or get in trouble cause of it."

"We can take care of ourselves." Neji said stubbornly, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. Shiki chuckled and leaned back into the couch.

"Oh I don't doubt that," She said, raising an eyebrow, "But the police are strong and you can't run from the law forever." Neji furrowed his forehead and Shino spoke up from his side.

"You're running the same risks, Shiki, its quite hypocritical of you to tell us not to do it while you yourself are." Shiki scowled at Shino, he just raised an eyebrow that told her he wasn't budging. She growled to herself and pouted at the dark haired male.

"Shino's right dickless," Sai spoke up from his corner, "We're all old enough to make our own choices and decide for ourselves what we want to do." Mio, Kimi, and Yuki were all sitting on the floor near him and they looked up at Shiki. She rose an eyebrow at them and they all put their heads down as they traced patterns in the carpet.

"Shiki," She turned around to look at Hinata who was smiling gently at her, "This doesn't change anything about you or us, you're still Shiki and we're still a family." Shiki felt tears in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks Hina." The young Hyuuga nodded and smiled again. Sasuke put an arm around her and smiled too.

"She's right," Ino spoke up again, the blonde looked sheepish and she smiled brightly, "We're still family and that doesn't change anything."

**The Ring**

Tsunade sighed as she looked around at the Akatsuki members gathered in a meeting room. They all looked haggard and tired and Tsunade felt a bit bad for riding their asses but the Ring needed to be dealt with. Deidara was actually sleeping on Sasori's shoulder as the redhead leaned back against a wall. Tobi was curled into a corner near Zetsu and Itachi was the only one who tried to look like he was awake. The last month and a half had been nothing but a series of dead ends and the only thing good that was coming out of that time was the wolves.

Shiki had done wonders working with the three and Tsunade had seen them actually joking around with Shiki's gang of friends when she'd seen them hanging around the mall. Shiki had had nothing but good news when she'd gone to their house for a check up and Tsunade had managed to get some information on the redheaded girl as well. Such news as that she was graduating from her high school in two weeks.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, she'd sent an email with two invitations to Kushina and Minato regarding their daughters graduation and the two had yet to reply. She couldn't blame the couple, she'd allowed them access to Shiki's file and the two had retreated into their home after reading about the full horror of their daughters ordeal. Tsunade only hoped that the two decided to come and meet their little girl.

**The Ring**

"Hey Shiki." The redhead looked up into the beaming face of Kiba and she sighed as she stood up and collected her books.

"No." His face dropped and he pouted at the girl. Shiki ignored the look he was giving her and continued walking down the hallway to her locker.

"Please, please, please, please." Kiba continued asking as they walked and once they reached Shiki's locker she opened it, grabbed the first textbook she saw and chucked it at his head. He let out a yelp of pain as it hit him and she smiled as she knelt down next to where he fell down.

"The unsuspecting dog has been attacked in his face by a history textbook and has become the fox's prey, dun dun dun." She chuckled as she stood up and closed her locker, Kiba groaned as he struggled up to see Shiki walking away.

"Dammit." He muttered, walking slowly down the hallway, his hands jammed into his pockets. He brought out his phone and sent a quick text before hurrying to his class.

**The Ring**

Shiki frowned as she erased an answer she'd gotten wrong on a fake exam. She growled as she shifted through her textbook for the right answer.

"Studying for the Chemistry final?" Neji asked as he sat down across from her, she nodded as Shino sat next to her and glanced at him. The quiet Aburame smirked and leaned back.

"Page 364 has the answer." She shot a quick grin at him and quickly turned the pages. "And the Ring would be easy for us." She paused in the middle of turning and frowned at the two boys.

"You guys too?" She sighed as she leaned back in her chair and pointed her pencil at them, "You know why I'm against this and I can't believe your all still begging me to let you do it, like I told Kiba earlier, NO!" She stood up and threw her supplies in a bag and stalked away from the couple. She failed to notice Shino begin to text as she left the library.

**The Ring**

Shiki sat in front of her locker as she continued to study for her Chemistry final. She frowned as she flipped pages and wrote down answers.

"Hey." A huge shadow loomed over her and she glanced up to see Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura smiling down at her. She eyed them warily and nodded her head, they all quickly scrambled to sit down and the group chatted for a bit about random things. Shiki smiled as Tenten described the aftermath events of having the sex talk with Lee.

"And then he came over and told my dad he wished for us to have sex, and went into detail!" Sakura and Ino were collapsed on each other as they giggled uncontrollably while Shiki and Hinata grinned wickedly at Tenten. The brunette smiled and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Lee may be weird but he's strong, the best Taijutsu user I know." Shiki's smile dropped from her face and she frowned at the girl.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Sakura piped up as she stopped laughing, "Kiba's loud and obnoxious a lot of the time but he's resilient and never backs down." Shiki eyed all of them as she began to put her textbook in her bag.

"Sasuke's skilled in multiple martial arts, he can take on five guys and come out practically unscathed." Hinata said, smiling as she got this dreamy look in her eyes. Shiki finished putting her stuff into her back and glancing down the hallway, she eyed the distance to the door.

"Chouji, doesn't like to fight, but he's really good when he wants to be." Ino said, she smiled at the rest of them, "He wants to open a restaurant." They all looked at Shiki and smiled.

"No." She said, standing up and walking away.

"Shiki, come on!" One of them called, she couldn't tell who because she was already running.

"Nooooo!" She continued shouting even after she let the building causing a lot of people to stare at her in confusion. She didn't stop running until she reached Gaara's car. Gaara looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"They could do it you know, Sasuke had a very good Power Point that explained all of the pros and cons." All he got in response was a growl, smirking the redhead climbed into his car and drove home.

**The Ring**

Tsunade shot up and glanced around her office. She frowned as she realized she had fallen asleep, she noticed her phone buzzing and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice rough from sleep. A hearty chuckle sounded on the other end.

"Sleeping on the job, old hag?" Tsunade frowned and leaned back.

"Shut up Minato." The blonde man laughed again and Tsunade found herself smiling a bit. "What's up?" The line was quiet for a minute.

"We decided to come to see Shiki." Tsunade really smiled this time and secured her phone with her shoulder as she typed away on her computer.

"Ok, good, the ceremony is next Friday at five o'clock."

"We'll be there." He hung up and Tsunade put her phone down as she ran a hand through her hair. She turned around and studied the city through the window behind her. The sun was setting and she smiled as she realized tomorrow was Saturday.

"One down, one to go," She commented as she stood up to leave. "And I will find the Ring." She turned her light off and walked down the hallway.

**The Ring**

Shiki was walking into her room toweling her hair after her shower when her computer let out a beep. She raised an eyebrow as she threw her towel on the bed and walked over to it. Sitting down, she turned the monitor on and leaned back.

_Dog-Luver has invited you to a chat room._

Shiki sighed as she clicked accept and settled more comfortably in her chair.

_Foxy-gurl has entered the chat room._

_Dog-Luver has entered the chat room._

_Buggy has entered the chat room._

**Foxy-gurl:** I always laugh when I see your screen name, Shino XD

**Buggy: **I always laugh when I see your face

**Dog-luver**: Yahoo! LOL he got you!

**Foxy-gurl**: Shut it mutt! *growl*

_Duckbutt has entered the chat room_

_Pinky-101 has entered the chat room_

_SweetiePie has entered the chat room_

_Fate has entered the chat room_

**Foxy-gurl**: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, welcome to hell ;)

**Duckbutt: **Why is my screen name Duckbutt again?

**Foxy-gurl**: Come on! Lol it's funny!

**Duckbutt: ***growl* *glare*

**Fate: **Oh dear the Uchiha death sentence.

**SweetiePie: **Sasuke stop glaring at my living room wall

**Fate: **Why is he in our living room

**SweetiePie: **; p

**Foxy-gurl: **OH NO I'VE CREATED A MONSTER lol sucks for Duckbutt

**Pinky101: **Its ok Neji don't have an aneurism

**Dog-luver: **ahahahahahahahahah

**Foxy-gurl: ***smirk*

**Duckbutt: ***smirk*

_10/10 has entered the chat room_

_YOUTH has entered the chat room_

_Troublesome has entered the chat room_

_Blondie-Chicky has entered the chat room_

_Food! Has entered the chat room_

**Blondie-Chicky: **What'd I miss?

**Dog-luver: **Shino made fun of Shiki, Sasuke did Uchiha death sentence, and Hinata was naughty ; )

**Pinky101: **Kiba…

**Dog-luver: **I love you hahaaha

**YOUTH: **SHIKI PLEASE LET ME INTO THE RING

**Duckbutt: **Way to ruin the plan Lee

**10/10: **Lee! We were supposed to ease into it.

**Foxy-gurl: **NO NO NO NO NO oh yeah NO!

**Food!:** Shiki it's our choice, we want to do it.

**SweetiePie:** Chouji's right Shiki, besides some variety could work

**Foxy-gurl:** …

**Blondie-Chicky:** All of us gurls are ok with it Shiki, let the boys fight

Shiki stared at her computer screen and frowned as she gnawed on her finger.

"They'd be good." She looked up at Gaara who, at some point, had come in. "You know they would be." Shiki met his eyes and nodded sadly.

"Of course they would, but what if they get hurt?" Gaara sat down and looked her in the eye.

"They know the risks." Her computer beeped and she turned back to it.

**SweetiePie: **Shiki?

**Dog-luver: **Hello?

**Fate: **She is most likely thinking

**Duckbutt: **Shiki we know its dangerous but we're family and family sticks together.

Shiki sighed and shook her head, Gaara kissed the top of her head and left.

**Foxy-gurl: **Meet me tomorrow at Zabuza's dojo, 4 pm.

_Foxy-gurl has left the chat room._

**Troublesome: **Looks like Gaara talked to her

**Buggy: **Zabuza's?

**Troublesome: **He's also known as Demon, a fighter for the Ring

**Duckbutt: **Well then we'll all be there

_Duckbutt has left the chat room_

_Buggy has left the chat room_

_Dog-luver has left the chat room_

_Pinky101 has left the chat room_

_SweetiePie has left the chat room_

_Fate has left the chat room_

_10/10 has left the chat room_

_YOUTH has left the chat room_

_Blondie-Chicky has left the chat room_

_Food! Has left the chat room_

**Troublesome: ***sigh* troublesome

_Troublesome has left the chat room_

**Revised March 18, 2012**


	16. Chapter 16: Tryouts

**AN: Ok so edwardphan4ever asked me why they were taking the news so well and when did the other characters develop fighting skills. So the taking the news so well is only the calm before the storm people hahaaha don't worry I have it all planned out so its not like "Oh you fight and kill people, cool, I'm in," No No No. So just trust me ok? It will be answered in this chapter. Now about their fighting, Sasuke is the son of a police officer and brother to a police officer, I thought it would've been clear that Fugaku would teach him kung fu or karate or whatever but I guess it wasn't, my apologizes, as for the others well J how else are they supposed to keep up with Sasuke, Shiki, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro if they can't fight, and it's only the boys with the girls having minimal fighting abilities, once again I apologize if this wasn't clear to everyone, I'm writing the story so I'm sitting here like "Duh!" I forget not everyone can see my mind.**

**Last time:**

_**Duckbutt: **__Well then we'll all be there_

_Duckbutt has left the chat room_

_Buggy has left the chat room_

_Dog-luver has left the chat room_

_Pinky101 has left the chat room_

_SweetiePie has left the chat room_

_Fate has left the chat room_

_10/10 has left the chat room_

_YOUTH has left the chat room_

_Blondie-Chicky has left the chat room_

_Food! Has left the chat room_

_**Troublesome: **__*sigh* troublesome_

_Troublesome has left the chat room_

**The Ring**

**Chapter 16**

**Tryouts**

"Hell no." Shiki sighed and rubbed her face with one hand so she wouldn't try to strangle her friend.

"Tayuya, please, jus-" The angry redhead cut her off and started her rant, waving her arms for emphasis on certain words.

"You want us to have more fighters?" Her arms waved around. "When my chances are already so slim? Hell no!" She poked Shiki in the chest. "I don't care if they are your friends they can suck it!" Tayuya stopped to take a breath and Shiki jumped in before she could continue.

"Tayuya, Haku has told me he will drop out of the fighting, and besides I won't let any of them in with out your guy's permission." She looked around at Suigetsu, Jugo, and Zabuza. "Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru and I will stay out of it so it won't be biased." Her family nodded in confirmation, Tayuya frowned but didn't say anything more, Shiki chose that moment to rub the spot Tayuya had poked. It was silent for a few seconds before Jugo spoke up.

"Why are you dropping out Haku?" The androgynous male shrugged and leaned back against Zabuza.

"I don't like fighting that much, I just don't like to hurt people, but I wanted to be closer to Zabuza so I joined the Ring, I'll still be there as a medic just not a fighter." Jugo nodded in understanding and looked up at Shiki.

"I am also interested in dropping out Shiki," Tayuya started to protest but he held up a hand to stop her, "You all know how I feel about fighting, it shouldn't be a surprise, I was just here to learn to control my urges." Shiki sighed and rubbed her head before smiling at the large man.

"Thank you, Jugo, I'm sure this will help a lot, you're welcome to fight anytime you want." He smiled and nodded at her as he moved to sit by Haku.

"They're here," Temari spoke up from Shikamaru's lap, "Ino just sent me a text." Zabuza, Suigetsu, Tayuya, Haku, and Jugo sat down at a table while the four siblings' stood in front of them, soon their group walked in and promptly split up. The girls sat over to the side while the boys lined up in front of the Sabaku's.

"You gonna tell us why we're here?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and giving them a Level One Uchiha glare, signifying he was irritated. Shiki simply smiled brightly and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to, drum roll please, TRYOUTS!" She threw her arms out and smiled at her friends. They just stared at her and soon she put her arms down with a pout and sighed. "You fight, they judge, its tryout's." She went over to sit and sulk by the girls as Gaara started talking.

"You'll be paired up with each other and you'll be judged on speed, technique, endurance, and so on and so forth." Temari stepped up and grinned as she gestured at the group sitting down at the table.

"These are Haku, Zabuza, Suigetsu, Tayuya, and Jugo, they are our fighters at the Ring, they will be judging you today and decide whether you get in or not." Tayuya snorted and glared at all of them.

"Like hell they'll be getting good scores from me." She sniffed and crossed her arms, Shiki stifled her giggles and quickly turned them into coughs as Tenten whispered something in her ear. The redhead shot her a glare and Shiki shot her a sheepish grin, shrugging as her friend's quietly giggled. Kankuro chuckled quietly and looked down at the paper he held in his hand.

"Ok, the fights were chosen by random, Sasuke vs. Sai, Kiba vs. Shino, Neji vs. Lee, Chouji will fight the winner of Kiba and Shino." Everyone nodded and settled into stretching and Shiki stood up to talk to her fighters.

"Base it fairly, please," She shot a look at Tayuya and frowned, "If they earn the point, give it to them." She glared at them seriously, they all nodded and Shiki grinned happily as she skipped away.

**The Ring **

Itachi walked into his house and slipped his shoes off. "I'm home." He frowned as no one answered him. He knew for sure that Sasuke hadn't had any plans to do anything today, he would of remembered him mentioning that he was going out. He walked upstairs and knocked lightly on his bedroom door. After a few moments of silence, he shrugged and cautiously opened the door, he wouldn't put it past the younger Uchiha to jump him.

"Sasuke?" His brothers' neat room was spotless and Sasuke was no where to be seen. Itachi rose an eyebrow and pulled his phone out, dialing Sasuke's number quickly. He walked around the room absently picking things up as he waited for him to pick up.

"You've reached Sasuke Uchiha, leave a message." Itachi closed the phone and frowned as he put it back in his pocket.

"What are you up to little brother," He mused aloud, walking out of the room and closing the door, walking downstairs as he thought.

**The Ring**

Sasuke leapt back and glared as Sai came close to hitting him in the face. He swept his bangs back out of his way and glanced left and right before feigning right and going left. Sai stopped and quickly ducked down to take the punch in the shoulder and roll with it instead of taking it in his stomach. He popped up only to have Sasuke's foot hook around his ankle and trip him.

"Give up." Sai looked up and scowled at the dark Uchiha standing above him, his fist inches from his face. The pale boy panted a bit as he searched for a way to get out of his predicament but came up with no solution.

"Fine." He muttered reluctantly, looking away sullenly, Sasuke smirked and moved away from him. He glanced over to see the Ring's fighters scribbling on their papers furiously, glancing at Shiki he rolled his eyes at her bright smile.

She smirked at him when she noticed him looking at her and she leaned over to whisper something to Hinata, the pale eyed girl glanced at him and gave a smirk. He shook his head and went to go sit by Neji as Shino and Kiba started their own fight.

The Hyuuga was leaning back against the wall slowly breathing with his eyes closed, Sasuke nudged his foot in greeting and Neji nodded back as he meditated. Turning dark eyes to the fight, Sasuke watched as the two friends' sparred, they were equally matched but after a few well placed punches and jabs, Shino won as Kiba shook his hand with a hiss of pain.

"Damn, Shino, did you really have to step on my hand?" The brunette whined, whimpering a bit.

"No, it was not necessary, I simply felt like doing it." He ignored his friends' glare and sat next to Neji. The Hyuuga smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him gently before jumping up and cracking his neck.

"Neji, my youthful rival! At last we may spar!" Lee had jogged to the other side of the room and was currently smiling brightly. "Come! Test your strength against my speed!"

"Do you think if I kicked his teeth in, he'd still smile?" Neji commented quietly, leaning down a bit to whisper, Sasuke snorted in amusement and shook his head at him.

"I wouldn't put it past him." The raven haired boy said warily, "He'd probably get dentures and bleach them white." Neji shuddered as he observed his classmates' unnatural glittering, sparkling smile.

"Alright then, teeth stay in." The brunette walking onto the mats and assumed his position as Lee settled across from him. Kankuro walked up and glanced at the two, raising his hand high he brought it down in a chopping motion.

"Begin!" He shouted, moving away quickly, as Neji leapt forward to meet Lee. Sasuke had to admit, Lee was fast, one second he'd be in front and in the next he'd be behind. Neji, however, managed to keep up fine as he followed his childhood friend around the mats in a whirlwind of kicks and punches. A little ways away, Shiki smiled as she stood up and made her way to her best friend.

"They're so cool." She whispered into his ear, Sasuke flinched away from her and gave her the Level Two Uchiha glare, the I-feel-like-punching-you one. She snickered into her hand and sat down by him. "Always keep your guard up, Duck Butt, I mean what would Dad say if he knew I had snuck up on you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued watching Neji and Lee.

"Hn, just watch them Shiki." She smiled brightly and leaned on his shoulder, blinking up at him coyly.

"Aw, is Duck Butt avoiding the question, cause I know for a fact Dad would've given you a stern talking to." Sasuke shivered, not from Shiki's mouth tickling his ear, but because a stern talking to from Fugaku meant a spar where the elder Uchiha would kick his ass. He shuddered again and Shiki leaned back to watch the spar, happy she'd achieved her goal of freaking him out.

"Match!" Shiki smiled at Neji as he sauntered back to the side, smirking at a frowning Lee. The bowl haired boy glared at his feet before straightening up and pointing at Neji.

"I will defeat you! I will run around Konoha 1000 times to make up for my failure and if I fail that I will do 1000 push up and if I fail that-" He continued on while Shiki tuned him out, she was more interested in watching Tenten shake her head and blush. She giggled a bit before hitting Lee in the gut.

Everyone stared at her a bit before shrugging and turning to Chouji, the chubby boy looked up and frowned.

"I don't wanna fight." Ino smiled and patted him on the arm while Shino nodded his head. Shikamaru opened his eyes briefly before nodding at his old friend and going back to sleep.

"Bye then." Shiki said brightly, waving at her confused friends, "We'll let you know if you pass or not." She continued waving as they packed up and one by one left the dojo. She put her hand down and turned to look at her fighters.

"Well then," She said, her smiling dropping, "Let's discuss the potentials."

**The Ring**

Sasuke walked into his house and sighed as he dropped his duffel bag by the door. Rubbing his neck, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He grabbed the milk jug and started to drink from it.

"Hello, little brother." Sasuke choked on the milk and spluttered as he coughed on it. He turned around to glare at Itachi, irritated that another person had snuck up on him. His older brother raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back in his chair. "Where were you today?" Sasuke felt a chill creep up his shine as he stared at his brother, he couldn't know, could he?

"I went to the dojo, Shiki called at last minute, so I didn't have time to call you, sorry." He bowed his head a bit and so missed the flash that went through Itachi's eyes.

"I was just wondering since you usually tell us where your going," Sasuke let out a small breath of relief. "So your graduation is soon isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Sasuke replied, sitting down across from his brother. "In two days actually, on Friday." Itachi nodded absently, Sasuke glanced at him and decided to work on an assumption his mother had. "Shiki's excited for it, she can't sit still when we mention it." Ah, there a flash of something in the obsidian eyes, Sasuke smirked to himself and leaned back. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," Sasuke smirked again at the quick answer, Itachi seemed to realize it and quickly worked to correct it. "Mom will annoy we to no end if I refuse."

" Of course," Sasuke mocked, sneering at him, "Well, I'll see you later big brother." He gave a small wave and sauntered out of the kitchen as he did. As he walked dup the stairs, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He walked into his room as it was answered and he shut his door, smiling wickedly.

"Hello, Hinata, we have some planning to do."

**The Ring**

Hinata hung up with Sasuke and smiled as she walked to her room. She nodded at Neji who was heading to his own room and her grin grew as he smirked at her. She opened the door to her room and flipped on the light, turning around she looked up and let out a scream. Neji's head shot up and he turned away from his door to run down the hallway to his cousins' room.

"Hinata!" He shouted as he burst through the door, two figures dressed in black looked up from where they were picking an unconscious Hinata up. Neji growled and without thinking attacked the intruder closest to him. The figure ducked under his punch and hit him in the gut. Neji grunted and shot his knee into his attackers' stomach, they also grunted and Neji smirked in satisfaction as they collapsed and he moved onto the next attacker.

Before he could even slide into his stance, something hit the back of his head and he dropped to his knees. He glanced behind him to see the other standing above him.

"Lesson one, never turn your back on an attacker unless you know for sure their down." Neji's eyes widened in recognition before sliding closed as he became unconscious.

**Revised March 18, 2012**


	17. Chapter 17:An End and A Beginning

**Last Time: **_Before he could even slide into his stance, something hit the back of his head and he dropped to his knees. He glanced behind him to see the other standing above him._

_"Lesson one, never turn your back on an attacker unless you know for sure their down." Neji's eyes widened in recognition before sliding closed as he became unconscious._

**The Ring**

**Chapter 17**

**An End and a Beginning**

Neji opened his eyes and groaned as a dim light hit him in the face, he shifted over and ran into another body. He sat up in confusion and glanced around sleepily, Hinata was laying on her side next to him and he tilted his head as he wondered why she was in his room. The memories came back suddenly and his eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. He tried to sit up but for some reason found that he couldn't, he frowned and realized his hands were tied behind his back.

"Neji?" His head snapped up and he looked over to the right, "Neji are you awake?"

"Kiba?" He questioned, struggling to maneuver himself up, "Is that you?" A bark like laughter filled the room, it seemed to border on hysterical and it sent shivers up Neji's spine.

"Yeah, it's me, and just about everyone else." Neji's eyebrows lifted and he managed to sit himself up, Kiba grinned and gestured around with his head. Neji looked around and his eyebrows lifted even more. Scattered throughout the room the entire group was laying on the ground. He frowned and glanced over at Kiba, the Inuzuka met his eyes and nodded.

"I'm guessing you recognized the voice too?" Kiba nodded again and leaned back against the wall.

"I recognize it, but I can't put a face to it." Kiba's eyebrows furrowed down and he let out a frustrated sigh. "It's frustrating." Neji sighed and managed to scoot over to rest near his friend.

**The Ring**

"How much long are we just going to let them sit there?"

"A while." The first voice sighed and they flopped down on the mat next a group of people.

"Their gonna be angry." A third voice cut in, the owner sending a tranquil look at the other two. The second person laughed a little.

"I know, I know," A wicked grin suddenly appeared, "Good thing they'll be able to take their anger out on something." They laughed again as the other people rolled their eyes.

**The Ring**

"LET US OUT!" Ino shouted glaring at the walls around them, "DAMMIT!" Chouji leaned his shoulder against hers in a silent comfort and the blonde eventually slumped down against him. Hinata sniffled against Sasuke's arm while the Uchiha stared blankly at his hands. Neji sighed as he shifted on the ground and Shino looked at him questionably, the brunette smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Just wanna know when they're gonna let us out." Shino's eyebrow quirked up as everyone else turned to look at them.

"What makes you think they will?" Sasuke asked angrily, shifting as he struggled once again against his bonds. His onyx eyes smoldered up at the Hyuuga. Neji stiffened and nearly growled at the Uchiha, but Sai was the one who cut in.

"Because, emo-boy, Dickless wouldn't leave us in here to long, just enough to get riled up." Everyone but Neji and Shino looked at him shocked and Sai gave his fake smile, "Don't tell me you didn't notice, I mean who're the only ones not here?" Everyone stared for a bit more before looking around the cell like room wildly. The door suddenly slammed open and Shiki strode through the door pouting at the raven haired boy.

"Man, I thought you guys would take a little longer to figure it out." The redhead whined, the other Ring fighter's coming in behind her, "Way to ruin my fun."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tenten shouted, her chocolate eyes snapping in anger, her eyes rimmed in red from her silent crying, "WE WERE SO SCARED SHIKI!" Shiki suddenly looked sheepish and shuffled her feet a bit.

"I'm sorry," She muttered meekly, "It's a bit of an induction around here, welcome to the Ring." She finished with a weak smile. Everyone suddenly shut up and stared at her before they all looked around in awe.

"Are we underground?" Sakura suddenly questioned, staring at a wall in thought, Shiki beamed at her as she walked over.

"Yup!" She giggled a bit as she leaned down to cut off the ropes around Sakura's wrist. "The Anbu think we fight in warehouses or somewhere stupid like that," She rolled her eyes and moved onto Kiba. The other fighters joined in and soon all of their friends were free. Shiki looked up with a determined look.

"Alright then time to fight." She said, giving a rather foxy looking grin

**The Ring**

"Come on, Emo, let's move that ass!" Sasuke dodged a punch and sent one back to his opponents ribs before moving away. He glared up into the balconey at Shiki and scowled as her fox masked snarled down at him.

"What's with the stupid codename?" He shouted as he dodged a kick and smashed the guy he was fighting in the ribs. Shiki shrugged as she smiling endearingly at him, her head cradled by a hand that was resting on a ledge.

"If you win you can change it." Sasuke smirked and turned to face Jin, a 5'6 man who appeared to have a temper if the way he was glaring at Sasuke was anything to go on.

"Aw, is the baby tired?" Sasuke taunted, his sneer just visible with the half mask he had over his eyes and nose. Sasuke moved in to attack, when Jin suddenly grabbed his arm and brought an elbow down onto it. Sasuke shouted in pain and rammed his knee as hard as he could into his stomach.

Jin smirked and hit Sasuke in the face, blood splattered onto the floor and Hinata was up at the railing in an instant as Jin continued to punch. Shiki put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly as the crowd gasped.

Sasuke's foot suddenly ran up into Yuki's crotch and the man let him go and staggered away as he gagged, Sasuke took the chance to roundhouse kick him in the face and end the match. Haku jumped down and ran over to the Uchiha followed by a worried Hinata. Haku's hands moved efficiently over Sasuke's arm and he sighed in relief.

"Just dislocated," He muttered, looking between the couple, "Zabuza will fix it quickly." He scurried away followed more slowly by Hinata and Sasuke, the two were quiet and after a moment Hinata moved over to his good side and Sasuke draped that arm over her shoulders. Hinata briefly touched the bloodied face and Sasuke gave a small smile and peck on her lips.

"It's okay," He whispered in her ear, "It looks worse than it is." She didn't look as convinced as they sat down and Zabuza came over.

"What a show!" Kankuro's voice announced, his puppet mask glinting evilly with the lights on it, "The first of our new fighters', Emo, has gone and the second is about to start, welcome to the floor, drum roll please, Mutt!" Kiba jumped up and sauntered down the steps, his own mask that of a dog grinning widely, Sakura started to cheer for her boyfriend loudly. A wiry man met Kiba in the middle of the floor and after trading a few insults and sneers the two finally started to trade blows, the crowd cheering enthusiastically as they did.

Soon Kiba managed to win and punch the man out but not before receiving a few slashes to his side from the man's dagger. Shiki glanced around and grinned happily at her friends and family, her purple eyes glinting happily as Kankuro stood up to announce the next match.

**The Ring**

"Did you see his face when I punched him?" Kiba crowed, flopping down on the couch as everyone piled into a large break room within the Ring. Sakura chuckled before kissing his cheek and the two happily began to make out.

"Emo?" Sasuke questioned, spinning around to glare at Shiki, "My codename is Emo?" Shiki giggled as she stuck her tongue out and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Shino's is Bug." Sasuke spluttered a bit, Hinata laid on hand on his arm in comfort. "And Neji's is Blind."

"It's not as bad as Emo!" Sasuke groaned, dropping his head into his hands, everyone laughed at Sasuke's expression and Shiki shrugged again.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Sai smiled at Sasuke in sympathy, his black eyes shining as he held up a Comedy mask.

"I'm Smiley, if that makes it better for you." Sasuke glared at the pale boy, who quickly stood up and walked away to talk to Kimi, Mai, and Yuki. The three wolves smiled at the boy and eagerly started talking to him. Shiki stretched out on the floor and stood up after a moment.

"Bathroom." She said to the people who looked up at her, they nodded and went back to their own activities. She nodded at Hinata who stood up and followed her out. The two walked in silence down the hallway, their footsteps echoing off the cement walls.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Shiki finally asked as she stopped to lean against a wall. Hinata stared up at her and took a deep breath but before she could start Shiki cut her off. "Sasuke is safe here."

"How can you be sure?" The Hyuuga heiress questioned, her voice small and sad, "How?"

"Shikamaru has precautions in place, no one can get in or out if we don't allow it." Hinata met Shiki's eyes and the pale lavender color stared deeply into Shiki's bluish purpled ones.

"And what about the fighters? What if they hurt him?" Hinata's voice grew stronger and Shiki sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Sasuke can take care of himself plus-" She was stopped as Hinata suddenly cut in angrily.

"And if he gets hurt?" Her eyes were glittering sharply, "What if someone is stronger than him and they managed to injure him severely, WHAT THEN?" Shiki was silent for a few moments after the outburst and Hinata let out a little sob, "The others may accept this without any thought, but I don't!" She took a deep breath before staring at her friend in determination. "If Sasuke gets hurt, I'll never forgive you!" The dark-haired girl walked back the way they'd come and Shiki slumped down onto the floor. She swiped at her eyes and cursed slightly under her breath.

**The Ring**

Gaara looked up as Hinata came back into the room and frowned as he realized Shiki wasn't with her. He stood up and swept out of the room walking purposefully down the hallway. He stopped for a moment at a fork but decided on going left as he heard a small noise.

"Shiki?" He asked, frown deepening as he noticed her sitting on the floor, "You okay?"

"Fine." She said, her voice cracking a bit, "I'll be back in a minute." He walked over and crouched down in front of her, he grabbed her chin and forced her head up. He gasped silently as he noticed the deep purple of her eyes and immediately kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Gaara pulled back and frowned down at her.

"Shiki?" She ignored him and tried to kiss him again, Gaara turned away, "Shiki stop it, what's the matter?" She suddenly shoved him away and stood up, glaring down at him.

"Never mind," She announced bitterly, "It's nothing and besides you don't want to help." Her voice turned mocking at the end as she started to go away, but Gaara grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Shiki," He sighed, standing up to wrap her arms around her, "It's not that I don't want to help its just," He struggled internally for a moment, "I love you." Shiki pulled away and looked up at him.

"I know that," She frowned, "And I love you too." Gaara stepped away from her and ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Not in the same way I do." Her mouth dropped open and she stepped back for a moment.

"Oh," Her face flushed and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Gaara shook his head, smiling grimly.

"It's ok, I've confronted my feelings and I'm ready to let go." He kissed her on the lips softly, she stared up at him questioningly.

"Let go?" She asked quietly, Gaara let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I've seen the way you look at Itachi and the way he looks at you," He put a hand up to stop her denial. "Don't try to hide it, I told you I'm ready to let go, chase that Uchiha down." He smirked at Shiki's deep blush and gave her a big smile when she looked back up at him.

"Thank you, Gaara." She said happily, she suddenly stopped, "Brother." Gaara felt warmth run in his stomach and laughed quietly. She twirled away and soon he was left alone in the hallway. He rubbed a hand over his face, the warmth was still there and he frowned slightly, had he ever really had _those _feelings for her? Or had it just been brotherly and he'd deciphered it differently?

Gaara shrugged internally and started walking back, either way he was ready to move on. What he'd told Shiki had been the truth, he was ready to let her go from his heart and move on to find someone who could love him back. He smiled to himself and locked his hands behind his head, he was ready to help her with the Uchiha elder and would stand by her whether or not they got together.

He neared the room and felt his heart lift as he heard his family laughing together. He walked in and immediately met Shiki's eyes, she grinned even wider and nodded at him, he nodded back and moved over to sit next to Sai.

"Yo Shuukaku," Kimi teased as he sat down, he looked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. She giggled and turned to the other as Gaara smirked, maybe he'd find his soul mate faster than he thought.

**The Ring**

Itachi rubbed his eyes and yawned widely triggering an answering yawn from everyone else. He smirked as the rest of the Akatsuki glared at him and simply shrugged. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 12:45 am, Sasuke's graduation was at 5 pm, he groaned again before sighing in resignation. He rubbed his eyes and turned again to stare at the computer screen, they were currently browsing chat rooms to see if anyone mentioned the Ring.

"YO!" He jumped as the door slammed open and Tsunade walked in, her eyes blazing. "We have a lead, come." They all jumped up and walked out of the room with their commander. "It isn't a fighter, but a winner," She suddenly smirked evilly, "They couldn't keep their mouth shut about their winnings."

"Hell yeah." Hidan muttered, grinning sadistically, everyone else agreeing, things were going their way.

**Next time: Graduation**

Revised March 19, 2012


	18. Chapter 18: Graduation

**Last Time: **_"YO!" He jumped as the door slammed open and Tsunade walked in, her eyes blazing. "We have a lead, come." They all jumped up and walked out of the room with their commander. "It isn't a fighter, but a winner," She suddenly smirked evilly, "They couldn't keep their mouth shut about their winnings."_

_"Hell yeah." Hidan muttered, grinning sadistically, everyone else agreeing, things were going their way_

**The Ring **

**Chapter 18 **

**Graduation**

"Shiki, wake up." Shiki rolled over and hugged her pillow tightly as a voice tried to wake her up from her dream. "Oh, Shiki~."

"No," She moaned, burying her head into the pillow, "Want 'Tachi, go away." The voice was quiet for a moment as she returned to her dream where Itachi Uchiha was smirking sexily. She sighed and smiled lightly as he began to take off his shirt. Loud laughter interrupted the Uchiha though as she was jerked back to the land of the insane-people-who-are-awake-at-ungodly-hours.

"Shiki, it's eight o'clock, on graduation day," Shiki peeked up and glared at Temari, who chuckled lowly and leered at her, "Itachi will be there." Shiki sat up so suddenly that Temari had to step back and the redhead smiled.

"Really?" She asked her bright blue eyes wide and hopeful. Temari shuffled her feet and shrugged.

"Sasuke said he would be." Shiki nodded and smiled at her older sister.

"Yay." She mumbled, Temari suddenly cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked to the door. Shiki frowned at her and followed her line of vision, Kankuro stood there with a video camera grinning widely.

"Sorry, Shiki," Temari began, shifting from foot to foot, "We wanted some video of all of our graduation day and well we didn't know you'd be saying that stuff and…" She trailed off as she saw the killer look on Shiki's face. "I'll go now." She ran out as fast as she could while Kankuro video taped her going off. He chuckled and turned around to tape some more of Shiki but froze as he saw her right in front of him.

"Kankuro, you better run." The brunette gulped and ran out of the room with a homicidal redhead chasing him. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran to the other homicidal redhead in the house.

"Gaara!" Shiki slid into the kitchen to see Kankuro ducking behind a calm Gaara. She narrowed her eyes as Gaara looked up and he quietly stood up and moved to the living room to chat with Kimi, Mio, and Yuki. Kankuro whimpered as his little sister grinned maliciously.

"Oh, big brother." She cooed, stalking towards him while growling in a feral manner.

**The Ring**

Sasuke ran down the stairs and calmly walked into the kitchen, a sudden burst of color in his face made him stop. Mikoto stood there grinning widely as Fugaku and Itachi lurked in the background.

"My baby's graduating!" She squealed and launched herself at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke flinched as she began to cry on his shoulder and looked up at the other males. Itachi merely smirked at him superiorly while Fugaku shrugged and started to sip his coffee.

"It's okay mom," He muttered, patting her shoulder, "It's just a graduation." Mikoto began to sob harder.

"My baby's grown up and doesn't need me!" She began to wail loudly after she said this and Sasuke sighed uncomfortably as he continued to pat her shoulder.

**The Ring**

"Now I expect you to act with the decorum expected of the Hyuuga family, we do have certain reputations to uphold, understood?"

"Understood." Hinata and Neji echoed smiling at each other, Hisashi nodded at them before pulling the two in for a brief hug, Hanabi giggled as she snapped a picture of the two teenagers' dumbfounded faces. Hisashi discreetly wiped away a few tears and smiled at the two.

"I am proud of you two." He sniffled for a moment before turning and walking quickly out the door. Hinata and Neji stared after him their mouths agape, while Hanabi continued giggling and taking pictures.

**The Ring**

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Sakura giggled as her parents walked into her room with a cake and balloons.

"Thanks mom, dad," She giggled again as she bounded up to her parents and gave them a hug. Her dad smiled around the camera and winked at her as her mom smoothed her apron down and sniffled.

"You're just such a sweet girl, and your all grown up next thing you know you're gonna be married and pregnant," Tsuki Haruno threw her hands up in the air and twirled around, "I need to make pies!" Ryuji Haruno chuckled as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and winked at her again.

"Go enjoy your day; we'll see you at the school." Sakura nodded eyeing the door in concern as she heard numerous pots bang around.

**The Ring**

"SHIKAMARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Shikamaru sighed as he stood up and started out of his room. "AND YOU BETTER LOOK NICE FOR YOUR GRADUATION; I DON'T WANT ANYONE SAYING I RAISED A BUM!"

"Troublesome woman."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Shit."

**The Ring**

"And I do hope you've already applied for the best scholarships they have out there and chosen your major and minor degrees and-"

"Dad!" Ino cut in giggling at her father, "I'm majoring in psychology just like you." Inochi smiled winningly at his daughter as he gave her hug.

**The Ring**

"LET'S EAT!" Chouji shouted, throwing his hands in the air, the Akimichi clan echoing him as the sound of eating ensued from the large room.

**The Ring**

"IF I DON'T COMPLETE 300 SIT-UPS I WILL DO 300 PUSH UPS!" Lee shouted, giving a thumb up to his equally crazy guardian. Maito Gai had tears in his eyes as grinned at his son.

"LEE"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

**The Ring**

"Now I understand that you're going to party after the ceremony but please remember that does not mean you have to have sex." Tenten groaned and put her head in her hands as her father gave a stern look. "I expect you to wait till marriage."

"DAD!"

"I'm just saying that Lee seemed particularly enthusiastic about-"

"DAD!"

**The Ring**

"Move your ass over!"

"Make me!" Kiba growled and tackled his sister, Hana, down off the couch. Their mother watched amused as the two rolled around on the floor, growling and biting like dogs. Akamaru whined from the sidelines as he watched his master get beat down into the ground by his older sister and put a paw over his face.

**The Ring**

Shino calmly sipped his tea as his mom and dad ate silently.

**The Ring**

Sai calmly painted his canvas as his guardian moved around downstairs.

**The Ring**

Kimi watched as Shiki chased Kankuro around with a frying pan she'd grabbed from the kitchen. Mio and Yuki giggled as Kankuro tried to hide behind them while Temari filmed from the entry way, grinning evilly at the group. Gaara merely raised an eyebrow and sat down beside Kimi, she grinned at him then started laughing as Shiki managed to start smashing Kankuro with the pan.

**The Ring**

Tsunade looked up as her door burst open and stood up grinning broadly.

"Minato, Kushina! Welcome!" The couple gave shaky smiles and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. "How're you two today?"

"Alright," Kushina muttered, glancing at her husband and sighing, "Just…scared." Tsunade nodded sympathetically and leaned back in her chair.

"Completely understood, if you'll wait here I'll go grab my coat and we can get go eat before we leave." She stood up and left leaving the couple alone in the office.

"We should've told her." Minato said bitterly, "Everything is our fault." Kushina rubbed his back and sighed.

"Everything will turn out okay, look at us we're okay." Minato looked up, his blue eyes serious.

"We should've never allowed it to happen."

**The Ring**

"Oh my god!"

"Kankuro!"

"What happened?" Kankuro looked up and shrugged as Sakura peered into his face, his black eye looking a combination of blue and black.

"It's alright," He gave a scowl, "Allowed Shiki to grab the frying pan is all." The guys chuckled while Hinata frowned heavily and the other girls sighed.

"Shiki." Ino growled, glaring at the redhead, Shiki looked up, her face set into an innocent look.

"I was defending my honor." She said solemnly, "I woke up and found him video taping me and recording some embarrassing topics Temari and I were talking about." Temari held up her hands and glared at her sister.

"I wouldn't have allowed him to do it if I'd known what you would be dreaming about." She smirked as everyone stopped glaring and turned to stare a blushing Shiki. The redhead avoided everyone's eyes and coughed.

"Yeah, well, um, I don't blame you." She suggested weakly, looking into Temari's eyes pleadingly, Temari shook her head smirking.

"I'm sorry but I really could've done without hearing you say Itachi's name that way." Shiki's eyes hardened into an evil glare as the girls in the room squealed and the boys chuckled.

"Temari!" She whined as the blonde laughed evilly.

"If all of you are done with you little heart to heart over here, it's time to go." Everyone look up into the eyes of their science teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi, she smiled gently and gestured for them to all line up. Everyone took a deep breath as they looked at each other nervously.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kiba chuckled weakly, standing up to hurry to his place in line. Sasuke smirked at Shiki who rolled her eyes at him as they stood next to each other in line.

**The Ring**

"Do you see him?" Mikoto squealed as the graduates began to file into the auditorium, "I don't see him!" Fugaku rolled his eyes at his wife and shook his head in resignation

"He's at the end, it is in alphabetical order after all." He said wearily, not expecting her to listen to him, which she didn't. Instead she stood up and waved frantically at Sasuke and Shiki who'd just walked in, they both waved back albeit a bit embarrassedly.

"If you continue waving like that Mikoto their going to die of embarrassment." A voice chuckled behind them, Mikoto glared up at Tsunade as she settled into the seat with Minato and Kushina.

"My babies are all graduating," She sniffled, Fugaku patting her on the shoulder, "I can wave if I want to." She gave a glare to the Anbu commander before turning to the couple beside her. "Hello, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my Husband Fugaku."

"Minato and Kushina Namikaze, pleasure to meet you." Kushina replied, smiling broadly at the dark haired woman. "Which kid is yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Fugaku said, nodding at his son, "And our adoptive daughter Shiki is with him." Kushina froze and Minato looked over with wide eyes while Tsunade cursed under her breath.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto asked worriedly, turning fully in her seat to touch Kushina's knee, "You look sick." Kushina just nodded weakly but Mikoto was distracted as she noticed Itachi walking over. She waved frantically at her eldest son who spotted her and headed over.

"Mom, Dad," He greeted, smiling softly then noticed Tsunade and the Namikaze's. "Commander." He nodded to her while he glanced at the couple curiously. Tsunade nodded back to the Akatsuki member and shook her head at his inquiring glance towards her guests. Everyone turned to the front as the principal of the school stood up and began his speech.

**The Ring**

"Shiki!" The redhead turned around and grinned at Mikoto as the Uchiha matriarch ran over to hug her tightly.

"Mom!" She cheered, hugging back just as tightly. Mikoto grinned at her before turning to Sasuke, who stood there with a bemused expression on his face.

"What am I?" He questioned, "The next door neighbor?"(1) Mikoto rolled her eyes and crushed her son into his own hug. Shiki smirked at him before turning to Fugaku who was standing next to Tsunade.

"Dad!" She jumped at him, causing the raven haired man to grunt and chuckle as he patted her on the back.

"Congratulations Shiki." He commented looking down at her in amusement. Shiki giggled back at him as she stumbled away and nodded to Itachi, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hello Itachi." She mumbled breathlessly, the eldest Uchiha son nodded back at her a slight smirk set on his lips.

"Shiki." He murmured to her, she smiled back at him until someone ran into her back.

"We graduated!" Kiba cheered into her ear causing her to wince and push him away, Sakura caught him and the two gave a brief kiss.

"Hello Commander Senjuu." Shino said, nodding to Tsunade, causing everyone to look at her and alerting the Ring fighters to her presence. Tsunade nodded back at them all a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations to all of you for your joyous occasion , but I must talk to Shiki alone." She looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow, Shiki froze for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, but could we do it later maybe?" She asked, smiling a little, "We had a celebration planned." Tsunade shook her head regretfully and opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off.

"I'm sorry but this really can't wait." Shiki looked at a redheaded woman who had made her way to stand next to the blonde woman. "It is very important." A blonde haired man appeared next to her and Shiki frowned thoughtfully.

"Do I know you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, "I feel as if I do." She muttered the last part to herself but everyone had quieted down so they heard anyway.

"Yes, you do," The blonde man said, swallowing thickly, "My name is Minato and this is my wife Kushina, we're your parents." Shiki stood there for a moment before she gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but my parents are dead." Tsunade cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Shiki they are your parents." Shiki shook her head and glared at the Anbu commander.

"No, he told me they were dead." She said venomously, "Why else would I have had to stay there?" Minato looked guiltily at his wife and it made sense to Shiki. "You gave me up."

"We had to," Kushina suddenly cried out, "Please trust me, we had to do it." Gaara set a hand on Shiki's shoulder as the rest of her friends closed the ranks around her.

"No," She choked out, "No, you didn't, you were my parents, parents are supposed to protect their children." She turned and ran away into the crowd, her friends disappearing as well, leaving the adults standing there helplessly.

**The Ring**

**1: The twins said something like that in Harry Potter and it just stuck with me**

**AN: **Well then that's another chapter down :) Special thanks to **ChidorixCixBritannia**, **Saya420, KittyKanra**, and **Kitsumeshadow** for reviewing! I love you guys! And thank you to everyone else for favoriting or alerting.

Zenith Darklight Eclipse

Light Lamperouge

Felineheart

Queen-of-dirt

Koemia

XxsayxX

Kikkidog

**Revised March 19, 2012**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

**Last Time: **_"We had to," Kushina suddenly cried out, "Please trust me, we had to do it." Gaara set a hand on Shiki's shoulder as the rest of her friends closed the ranks around her._

_"No," She choked out, "No, you didn't, you were my parents, parents are supposed to protect their children." She turned and ran away into the crowd, her friends disappearing as well, leaving the adults standing there helplessly_

**The Ring **

**Chapter 19**

**Revelations**

Mikoto trembled a bit as she set down the cups of tea on the coffee table and sat next to Fugaku. The Namikaze's nodded their thanks before carefully sipping their own cups. Fugaku glanced at his wife and she shrugged as she kept dark eyes on the couple across from them.

Kushina finally looked up and cleared her throat before speaking quietly. "So, you've raised Shiki?" Mikoto nodded slowly as she sat up a bit straighter but it was Fugaku who answered.

` "Only since she was thirteen, before that she was with that lying, filthy, piece of dirty-,"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto cut him off, glancing sharply at him as she pursed her lips. "That is enough." Kushina exchanged a look with Minato and the couple hid a quick grin behind their cups. Mikoto, satisfied that Fugaku was chastised, turned back to the other two adults and gave a nervous smile. "Sorry."

Kushina gave a brief chuckle, "No worries, I know how it is." She shot her own sharp look at Minato, who gave a shrug and small grin. Mikoto nodded her head and sat back in her seat as she pinned the two across from her with a stare.

"Shiki was brought to us when she was 13 along with the Sabaku kids, at first she was antisocial and withdrawn but as time went on she, of course broke, out of that and became the center of their little gang, without her the whole group probably wouldn't exist." She stopped for a moment to sip her tea before continuing, "Back then she suffered from relapses almost everyday, Gaara was the only one who could calm her down back then but now the others have figured it out and are willing to help as well."

"Of course they would." Fugaku muttered to his cup, Mikoto smacked him on the arm and glared before turning with a smile to the Namikazes, who were looking at the two amused.

"Shiki only suffers about once a year now but she's slowly getting to where it doesn't bother her anymore."

"Is there any other way to control her?" Minato questioned, looking between the two Uchiha's, "Besides kissing her I mean?" Mikoto and Fugaku glanced at each other before settling chilling smiles on the couple.

"I don't believe we mentioned anything about kissing, Mr. Namikaze."

**The Ring**

"Lousy, no good, evil, fucking, bastards." Gaara watched as Shiki continued to pummel a punching bag as she cursed out loud and rather venomously. He didn't blame her though, she'd gone almost 12 years of thinking her parents were dead because they'd fought against Orochimaru. To learn now that they hadn't even tried to resist confused Gaara immensely.

"Shiki?" Sakura asked worriedly, "Shiki, talk to us, please." Shiki ignored the other girl and just picked up the pace of her punches. Sakura glanced at everyone else but they all looked just as concerned and just as clueless. Gaara stood up and walked over to the angry redhead who hadn't let up on her punches since they'd walked into Zabuza's dojo an hour ago. Said man was standing to the side holding Haku who was watching everyone with tears in his eyes and trembling a bit. Gaara nodded to him and he hurried over to him.

"You gonna do something?" He asked quietly, looking at Shiki. Gaara nodded solemnly and dropped his voice down so she wouldn't hear him.

"She's likely to break down so just tell everyone to be ready to go to the Ring tonight, tell Shikamaru the usual precautions." The older man nodded and walked over to talk to the other Ring fighters' who were all gathered on one side of the dojo. Gaara sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his family and friends.

The other teenagers all stared right back at him and nodded as they walked over to him. He let out a sigh as he approached Shiki and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped only to whirl around and try to hit him in the face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Let go!" She screamed at him, twisting as she tried to get free, "Dammit Gaara!" He didn't let up as she continued to struggle against him, everyone else was standing there worry plastered on their face.

"Shiki please calm down!" Temari pleaded as she stepped forward and put her hands on her sisters shoulders. Shiki growled and continued to fight.

"Listen to her Shiki!" Kankuro choked out as he also stepped up, "We're your family let us help!" Gaara could feel that she was slowly down so he remained steadfast as he locked eyes with his friends.

Sasuke stepped forward shoulder to shoulder with Temari and Kankuro. "Do you remember when I first brought you to my house?" He asked his voice calm, "Mom took one look at all of you and suddenly she was bustling around the kitchen talking about how much she'd always wanted more kids." Shiki was struggling less now but every now and then she'd give a little jerk.

"Then when dad came home and saw you, he didn't care about what he'd read in your file, do you remember what he said?" Sasuke continued as he searched her face, she held still for a few minutes as everyone watched her.

"He said," Gaara felt a soft smile come to his lips when he heard her start to talk, " he'd always wondered what it'd be like to have two daughters." She finally answered, her legs suddenly gave out and Gaara collapsed with her onto the ground.

"Shiki!" Sakura and Ino ran over to crouch beside them, everyone following suit. Shiki buried her face in their laps as they started to run their hands through her hair.

"They gave me up." She mumbled quietly, Kiba and Shikamaru glanced at each other as they came to crouch by Gaara, Shiki suddenly shot up and started pacing wildly.

"Shiki?" Chouji asked uncertainly as he put a hand on her shoulder, her head shot up and he stumbled back as pure red eyes glared up at him. Everyone stumbled up and stared at her in worry, she suddenly whirled and slammed her fist into a wall.

"THEY GAVE ME UP!" She screamed, tears leaking from her eyes as she repeatedly hit the wall. Gaara suddenly snapped out of his shock when he spotted blood on the wall.

"Shiki!" He cried out as he ran over to pull her arms to her side, "Stop!" She struggled for a moment before he felt her bend over as she suddenly collapsed. He held her close as she took some shuddering breaths before the dam broke. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest as she began to sob.

"They gave me up," she whimpered, rubbing her face against his shoulder, "Why?"

"Its ok, baby, its ok." Gaara looked up as Sasuke sat next to them and wrapped an arm around her back, the raven nodded and put his cheek on her shoulder as he started to whisper comforting words to her.

**The Ring**

"So you just receive these emails?" Pein asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat. The man, Maki, across from him was trembling but he didn't seem to notice as he nodded frantically.

"Yes, they send us emails and then we receive a key." He paused for a moment, hesitation playing across his face as he glanced between Pein and Hidan, who was leaning against the wall. The albino shot the man a feral grin causing Maki to flinch violently as he turned back to Pein. "Then we go to the location." He finished lamely, staring into the orange eyes of the Akatsuki leader.

"Where have the locations been at?" The man asked as he continued to lean back in his chair, the perfect picture of calm. Maki swallowed thickly as his blue eyes darted around the room.

"T-they've been at the same location every time."

"That's impossible!" Hidan exploded off the wall and slammed his hands down on the table, "We'd have noticed large groups of people meeting in the same location every single week! Pein let's turn the camera off and beat it outta him!" Maki let out a small squeak of terror as the Jashinist glared at him.

"O-o-of course you wouldn't," He cried out, "It's hidden underground!" Hidan grinned in a satisfied manner as he straightened up and crossed his arms.

"Oh really, do tell." Maki blinked as he realized he'd been tricked by the oldest trick in the book. _~Gotta love the good cop, bad cop routine~ _Pein thought as Maki began to spill everything he knew.

**The Ring**

Kushina glanced frantically between the Uchiha's and her husband as the raven haired couple stared at them. Minato's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find an excuse of how he knew how to calm her down. Not able to take it anymore Kushina jumped into the conversation.

"He knows because that's how he used to calm me down when we were younger." She admitted, wringing her hands together as she admitted the truth. Mikoto stared at the redhead woman and pointed with a trembling hand.

"You mean you're a -"

"A wolf." Kushina said dryly, with a bitter smile, "That is what they're still calling it right?" Fugaku nodded absently as he thought about this change in events. Minato placed a hand over his wife's as he picked up the story.

"I met Kushina when my father hired Orochimaru to…take care of one of his enemies," The blonde man shot a look at his wife before he continued, "Abandoning wolves seems like a hobby of Orochimaru's."

"He likes the chaos," Kushina cut in, glaring down at her lap, "He likes the idea that we could hurt innocent people." She stopped and swallowed as she tried to gather her thoughts. Minato shot her a small grin and squeezed her hands briefly.

"Kushina was strong, she managed to keep her wits about her, although I don't know if she had any to begin with," Kushina smacked her husband on the arm with a small grin, "Anyway, she came to me and we figured out that kissing sort of," He paused for a moment to gain the right word.

"Settled?" Mikoto offered, raising an eyebrow at the two, Minato shook his head as his brow furrowed.

"More like pushes back," Kushina said, giving a look to her husband, "It doesn't calm them down more like the display of affection revolts the wolf." Fugaku leaned back in his seat and interlocked his fingers together.

"You don't seem out of control," He said slowly, onyx eyes narrowing in thought, "Is there a permanent solution you found out?" Kushina promptly blushed while Minato gave smug grin, Fugaku's eyes widened slightly as Mikoto coughed and looked away. "Oh, well, I hope Shiki isn't doing that." He muttered, looking away from the couple across from him.

Kushina cleared her throat and nodded her head, her cheeks still a light pink. "That level of intimacy seems to cage the violent needs." Mikoto suddenly let out a nervous giggle.

"Sorry," she said, blushing as everyone looked at her, "I just thought of something."

**The Ring**

"Gaara?" Shiki turned away from the car window and looked at the drivers' seat. "Can we go to the Ring?" Gaara gave a small smirk as he took a left turn.

"I already set it up."

"Of course you did." Shiki chuckled weakly, leaning back in her seat and turning back to the window. She fingered the mask in her lap, tracing the snout of the fox as she lost herself in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

"_Hello, Shiki, how are you today?" Orochimaru leaned forward as he stared down at the 8 year old girl, "Do you enjoy your new friends?" The redhead simply lowered her head but the man seemed okay with the silence as he leaned back in his seat. "I know they're a little unruly right now, but I'm sure you'll have them following orders in no time." he made a little gesture with his hand and a teenager walked into the light. _

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

"_Kabuto, take Shiki back to the other Wolves, she needs to make sure they know she's in charge." A smile flitted across the teens face as he took a hold of her shoulder._

"_Of course, Orochimaru-sama."_

**The Ring**

"_Dammit!" Orochimaru screamed, sweeping the vials and jars off his desk, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER IN LINE?" Shiki whimpered as he turned to her and the 10 year old lowered her gaze to the ground._

"_S-s-she was older than me." She mumbled in fear, "She didn't want to follow me and I couldn't make her."_

"_THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Orochimaru raved, turning golden eyes on to his young Alpha, "YOU ARE TO MAKE SURE THEY FOLLOW YOU! I'M JUST GLAD YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THIS THEY'D BE SICKENED BY THIS!" Shiki flinched at the mention of the parents she could barely remembered, but had heard all about. They'd defied Orochimaru and fought back but died, leaving her behind to be raised by the forgiving leader. A sudden punch to her face sent her tumbling to the ground._

"_I'm sorry master." She cried out, still staring at the ground, she could see his feet pacing in front of her when suddenly one of them smashed into her face, breaking her nose._

"_Go back and make them listen to you!" He ordered crouching down and grabbing her chin. He brought her face up and snapped her nose into place ignoring the whine she gave. "Or there will be far worse consequences than you could imagine." He leered down at her as he left the room. _

_Shiki stumbled up and hurried back to the Den, the place where all the other Wolves were sleeping. She glanced around and the few gazes she met glanced immediately down. She nodded in acceptance before sitting on the floor near the center._

"_Hey, little girl, hey!" Shiki looked up, her red eyes emotionless as she took in the blonde girl gesturing at her. "Come here," She cocked her head to the side as she slowly stood up and walked over. She stood above the girl and the two boys she'd come in with._

"_You disobeyed orders." She said calmly, cocking her head to the side again, "Please refrain from doing that." The blonde shot her a look of defiance._

"_Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She growled, standing up and swinging at the smaller girl. Shiki sidestepped quickly and grabbed her arm and twisted it._

"_Emotions influence your attacks, attack calmly, and always make sure you know where your opponent is." She twisted the arm even harder before aiming a punch where the joint met at the shoulder. The girl cried out and collapsed, her brothers rushing to her side. "As for who I am," She shot a feral grin at the trio, "I am the Alpha."_

**The Ring**

_People rushed around wildly, attacking each other with a ferocity Shiki had never seen before._

"_STOP IT!" She screamed, glaring at all the Wolves around her, "NOW!" They ignored her and she gritted her teeth as one of them had the audacity to attack her. She grabbed him around the neck and snapped it quickly. The sound striking something in her as she moved onto another Wolf standing near by. _

"_Shiki!" The redhead looked up and nodded at her Betas'. Temari and Kankuro ran up, Kankuro holding Gaara tightly around the arms. The other redhead was struggling violently, trying to attack the nearest Wolves. Shiki eyed the one he was checking out and crouched down to attack. "Shiki! We have to leave!" _

"_No!" Shiki growled, lunging for a brunette near her. An arm caught her around the waist and started to pull the girl away. Shiki struggled a bit before glaring up at Temari. "We have to leave!" Shiki allowed the older girl pull her away._

_**Flashback end**_

"Shiki?" The redhead looked up and smiled at Gaara.

"Just thinking." she mumbled, opening her door to get out. Gaara followed and glanced at her.

"Let's fight, Kyuubi." Shiki looked over shocked before she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's kill, Shuukaku."

**A/N: I finally got around to updating yay ****J **

Thank you, **lucky schoolgirl, Kittykanra, ChidorixCixBritannia**, and **Kimi wuv Gaara**, for reviewing. And everyone else for alerting, favoriting, or adding The Ring.

darkXloveXkiss

seri glaze

caseylu

cocogirl198

Nucima

Snow Tainted Angel

Greentulip

bleedingcrimson

deathrockerz17

psycholady141

RevengeSweetness

nekotenshi93


	20. Chapter 20: Dates and Infiltration

**Last Time**_**: **__"No!" Shiki growled, lunging for a brunette near her. An arm caught her around the waist and started to pull the girl away. Shiki struggled a bit before glaring up at Temari. "We have to leave!" Shiki allowed the older girl pull her away._

_**Flashback end**_

"_Shiki?" The redhead looked up and smiled at Gaara._

"_Just thinking." she mumbled, opening her door to get out. Gaara followed and glanced at her._

"_Let's fight, Kyuubi." Shiki looked over shocked before she smiled and grabbed his hand._

"_Let's kill, Shuukaku._

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so late, lol, I wrote the whole thing out then went back over it and realized I had them in school and that I'd already had them graduate, hahaaha, I was dumb. So here it is.**

**The Ring**

**Chapter 20**

**Dates and Infiltration **

"Ow." Kiba muttered, wincing as he sat down in his seat, "I didn't even know I had muscles there!" He groaned as he shifted in his seat, Sakura rubbed his back comfortingly while Shiki rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining, Mutt," She smiled as he turned to her with a sour expression. She rose an eyebrow at him and he stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to giggle while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you two," She said, smiling a bit as she rolled her eyes again, "When are the others getting here?" Shiki shrugged her shoulders as she made a face at Kiba.

"Sasuke said they should be here soon, they had to pick a few things up at the store." Sakura nodded as she absently played with Kiba's hand as they continued making faces at each other. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Shiki's phone vibrated across the table. The redhead snatched it up and answered.

"Hello?" She looked up with big eyes and gestured wildly to Sakura. "Oh, hey, Itachi what's up?" Sakura pushed Kiba off the couch and moved closer to her friend with a smile on her face. "Uh, yeah, I'm free tonight, Ichiraku's? Yeah I know the place," Sakura squealed as Shiki blushed and waved a hand at her. "Alright, alright, see you at 7. Bye."

Sakura clapped her hands excitedly and practically jumped on Shiki and hugged her tightly. "What's with all the excitement?" The two of them looked up to see the rest of their friends standing in the doorway, looking confused. Kiba glared up from the floor at the two of them as he rubbed his head.

"Shiki's got a date!" Sakura shouted, clapping her hands excitedly. Ino squealed loudly and jumped from foot to foot.

"With who?" She demanded as soon as she calmed down. Shiki flushed and mumbled something into her lap. "Speak up, Shiki."

"Itachi." This time Tenten joined in with the squealing as all three of them smiled at Shiki. Hinata was the only one who remained calm and she gave a brief nod to Shiki in congratulations.

"So he finally asked?" Sasuke asked, smirking as he tugged Hinata closer. Shiki nodded and turned to her siblings. Temari gave her a wink while the boy's merely smiled and ran into the kitchen with the groceries. She tilted her head at Gaara and he nodded back with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Kimi's waist. The younger wolf blushed at the contact while Yuki and Mio snickered into their hands.

"We need to plan what you're gonna wear." Shiki was shaken from her silent conversation to see Ino and Sakura grinning at her with a glint in their eyes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Poor, poor Shiki." Ino sighed as she grabbed one of her friends arms, "You've got to dress up." Sakura gave a wide grin as she followed the two into Shiki's room.

**The Ring**

Itachi hung up the phone and let out a sigh a relief.

"I take it she said yes?" Kisame asked, looking up from sharpening his knife. Itachi nodded with a smile and leaned back against the wall, Kisame smiled at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"You better tell Pein so he can give you the night off." The Uchiha shot up with a curse and ran out of the training room. Kisame smirked as he shook his head and mumbled something about lovesick puppies.

**The Ring**

"Zabuza called, he wants to know if we're doing the Ring tonight?" Shiki looked up and caught sight of Gaara leaning on her door. She shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair.

"If everyone wants to you can." She replied, bending down to tie one of her shoes, "You don't have to cancel just because I won't be there." Gaara nodded and smiled gently as she stood up, he walked over to her and pushed some hair out of her face.

"You look great." She flushed but grinned up at him before walking to the mirror. Sakura and Ino had curled her hair so it cascaded down her back and chosen a simple outfit. Shiki frowned and tugged the skirt down a bit more so it hung just above her knees. Gaara snickered and she glared at him in the mirror.

"Shut up." She muttered, messing with some hair, he laughed even harder and with a growl she turned around and launched herself at him. They landed on the bed laughing, after a few moments Shiki turned to lay on her side and stared into Gaara's eyes. She searched them for a few moments before laying her head on his chest and felt his lips brush the top as she did so.

"This is surreal." She mumbled, a quiet hum let her know Gaara was listening, "A few months ago I wouldn't have believed it if you'd told me I'd be going on a date with Itachi Uchiha or that you'd have a girlfriend or that any of our friends would be fighting, it's just so overwhelming if you think about it." Gaara stared at the ceiling for awhile before chuckling as he flipped over and hovered about the redhead. She squeaked before looking up at him curiously. He leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly before smiling at her.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now." Her eyes widened and she cursed as she scrambled out from under him and rushed from the room. He laughed to himself as he flopped down on her bed and Kimi popped her head in.

"Gaara?" She cocked her head to the side as he heaved himself up and grabbed her hand. She smiled brightly at him and led the way to the living room where everyone was dressed to fight.

_Overwhelming indeed._ He thought.

**The Ring**

Itachi looked around before glancing at his watch, the face read ten minutes past seven and he ran a hand over his face. He was nervous and that very fact made him even more nervous. Uchiha's never got nervous, they were in control, they were confident, they were-

"Itachi!" He turned around and quickly all thoughts let his mind, Shiki was standing there panting a little but still managed to smile sheepishly at him as she walked over. She was wearing a black shirt that ended a bit lower than mid thigh and a white flowing tank top, her hair was curly and hung loose and he grinned.

"Sorry I'm late Itachi, Sakura and Ino took forever and I had to talk to Gaara and then I totally forgot I could drive and ran here then.." She trailed off as she realized he was smiling at her and blushed as she looked away. "So yeah," She coughed and glanced up, "Sorry."

"It's okay," He commented, holding an arm out, "Shall we head in?" She smiled brightly at him and hooked her arm with his. Okay, so sometimes Uchiha's got nervous.

**The Ring**

Maki glanced up fearfully as a ding was heard in his apartment, he took a shot of his sake before he walked over to his computer and clicked open. The light lit up his face in the dark apartment and highlighted his pale complexion.

**Ring Tonight 9 o'clock Keys are in the usual places**

Maki's hands trembled as he clicked forward and typed in the unfamiliar address, the sent notice caused another ding and he let out a trembling breath as he shut the computer down and walked to his cabinet to grab another sake bottle.

**The Ring**

"Pein! Pein! Pein!" Pein closed his eyes in irritation and opened them to see Hidan grinning at him excitedly.

"What?" He snapped, glaring at his subordinate. The albino just smiled bigger and ignored the irritation in the older man's voice.

"Maki emailed us, the Ring's happening tonight." Pein shot up and smiled.

"Order everyone to meet in the conference room in two minutes, it's to bad I gave Itachi the night off." He mumbled the last part to himself as Hidan had already taken off. He shook of the thought and smiled again at the thought of catching the underground fighting group in action.

**The Ring**

Gaara leaned back against the wall as he watched everyone getting ready around him. Kimi was sitting on the ground, her body leaning against his leg as she played absently with her mask and laughed at Mio and Yuki.

"I wonder how it's going." Gaara blinked as he glanced to the side at Temari. His sister shot him a smirk as she pulled her hair out of its normal four pigtails and transferred it into one giant ponytail. He blinked again and she rolled her eyes. "On Shiki's date of course." Gaara shrugged as he settled back on watching their friends around the room.

"I bet it's going alright." He finally muttered to the blonde, Temari shot him an exasperated look before stalking over to Sakura and Ino. Watching the three squeal as they discussed the date, Gaara caught Neji's pained face as the Hyuuga tried to edge away from them. He chuckled as he shook his head and shot the brunette a smirk. Neji glared right back at him and shot him the middle finger.

"Gaara!" Shikamaru shouted from across the room, "We got Anbu here!" Everyone instantly quieted down as the redhead rushed over to the Nara and cursed as he recognized the Akatsuki on the screen. His green eyes jumped around the room for a moment before he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Masks on," He ordered, "We'll give them something to watch if that's what they want. Shikamaru alert the other contenders, see what they want to do." The brunette nodded and ran out of the room.

**The Ring**

"Shiki?" Shiki snapped out of her daze and looked at Itachi before flushing in embarrassment, it was obvious he'd said her name more than once. She coughed and smiled up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He frowned as he leaned in closer, "You seem distracted." Shiki laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Just worried about something is all." She replied vaguely before taking a giant bite of her noodles. Itachi stared at her for a minute before shrugging and turning back to his own food.

"So what are you doing now that you're out of school?"

"Working at Zabuza's dojo mostly, I want to earn some money before going to college." Itachi nodded thoughtfully as he took another bite.

"Did you ever think of becoming Anbu?" Shiki choked on her ramen and stared up at him through watering eyes.

"What?"

"Well, you're obviously a great fighter and very smart, it seemed like a choice at least." He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why? You got something to hide?" His lips turned up at the corners to show that he was teasing and she managed to laugh in time.

"No, I just never really thought about it." He nodded and scooped up some more noodles.

"You should keep it in mind."

**AN: I just wanted to say sorry again for having such a late, late, late, late chapter. Hahaha. But I really want to thank everyone who's stuck with me so far and I am doing my best to get back in the groove right now, it's just a little hard with this being my senior year and all. ****J Thanks to all of you, really it means a lot.**

**KitsuneKala**

** .Fanfic**

**Rike1Rike2**

**I know there were more of you who have reviewed or followed me but my computer did something weird and now all these system restore things keep popping up and on top of that all pictures and documents got erased so I'll try to get you in next time.**


	21. Problems

**Last Time: **"_Shiki's got a date!" Sakura shouted, clapping her hands excitedly. Ino squealed loudly and jumped from foot to foot._

_"With who?" She demanded as soon as she calmed down. Shiki flushed and mumbled something into her lap. "Speak up, Shiki."_

_"Itachi." This time Tenten joined in with the squealing as all three of them smiled at Shiki. Hinata was the only one who remained calm and she gave a brief nod to Shiki in congratulations._

_"Gaara!" Shikamaru shouted from across the room, "We got Anbu here!" Everyone instantly quieted down as the redhead rushed over to the Nara and cursed as he recognized the Akatsuki on the screen. His green eyes jumped around the room for a moment before he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath._

_"Masks on," He ordered, "We'll give them something to watch if that's what they want. Shikamaru alert the other contenders, see what they want to do." The brunette nodded and ran out of the room._

**The Ring**

**Chapter 21**

**Problems**

"The others say they're not comfortable doing it with Anbu here." Shikamaru commented, walking back into the room. Gaara nodded and glared at the computer screen. "Should we call Shiki?" Gaara snapped out of it and shook his head.

"No, let's leave that as a last ditch effort, no reason to ruin her date." Shikamaru nodded with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well, what are we going to do about the fights? People are out there and we can't let them know without the Akatsuki knowing at the same time." Gaara rubbed his eyes wearily before letting out a sigh.

"We'll fight each other, do a sort of exhibition, Akatsuki also knows us so we'll definately need to change some things."

Tayuya piped up from the corner. "We have some hoodies that came with the masks, they help cover the hair."

"Go get them." Gaara ordered.

**The Ring**

"Shiki?" Shiki started and looked around in surprise before catching Itachi's eye. She blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi, I'm having trouble concentrating today." The Uchiha smiled at her, but Shiki could see he was a little worried. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

"Your family?" Shiki nodded as she absently starting rubbing at her chest.

"Yeah, since we're Wolves we have this sort of connection and," She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do this on our first date." Itachi shook his head as he smiled at her.

"It's fine, they're your family, do you want to call them?" Shiki hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"Yes, thank you, I'm sorry." She hurried outside and pulled out her phone.

**The Ring**

Gaara's eye twitched as he felt his phone vibrate and he snatched it out of his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Gaara's eyes slid closed as he sighed in acceptance.

"Shiki, it's under control."

"What's wrong?" Gaara could feel the power behind her words and almost growled. Kimi touched his shoulder and Gaara could feel himself relaxing.

"And I said it's under control." She scoffed on the other end of the phone.

"It must be bad if you're fighting me on it." Gaara stayed silent as he looked around the room, everyone was watching him discreetly as they pulled armless black hoodies on. The hoods hooked onto the masks so they wouldn't fall off. Some of them smiled at him nervously as they nodded at him. "Gaara, please." Her voice betrayed the worry and nervousness she was feeling and Gaara realized how tough it was on her. Knowing something was wrong, but not being able to do something.

"Akatsuki showed up."

**The Ring**

Shiki rushed back into restuarant and grabbed her bag. "I'm so sorry, Itachi, but there's something really wrong and I've got to go help." Itachi had stood up when she'd entered and was now frowning.

"You walked here, do you need a ride?" Shiki hesitated briefly before nodding frantically.

"Yes, thank you." He threw some money down on the table and grabbed his coat.

"Follow me." He grabbed her hand and led her to a parking lot across the street. She blushed at the contact but willingly went along with him. They jumped into the car and he turned to her with a look. "Where to?" She hesitated as she tried to think of a location that would make sense.

"The hospital." He nodded and with a screech of tires, they were out of the parking lot. They managed to make it to the hospital in ten minutes and Shiki felt some pressure relieve itself from her shoulders.

"Thank you." She gasped as she opened the door.

"Should I come in with you?" Shiki felt her heart freeze as she remembered that Itachi was part of the Anbu and more importantly the Akatsuki. She turned to look at him with a strained smiling as she thought quickly.

"No, um, the others won't like that." She stuttered out, Itachi frowned and Shiki plowed on. "When Wolves have relapses they don't like people they don't really know around them and Yuki doesn't realy know you so, yeah." She finished lamely and stared at him with wide eyes, pleading with him to just let her go. He stared at her for a moment before he nodded and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She breathed, staring into his eyes once more before ducking out and running into the building.

Itachi stared after her his frown deeping with every step she took away from him. He touched his cheeks lightly with his fingers before shaking his head and pulling out of the parking lot. He had to check in with Pein to see how the mission had turned out.

**The Ring**

Shiki slammed into the elevator and pushed the button to close the doors, as soon as they were she slammed her key into the slot and pushed the down button. She tapped her foot impatiently as she pulled her hair up into a bun and watched the elevator move past the basement. As soon as the doors opened, she was running down the hallway following the path that lead to the break room.

She slowed down as she approached the door and walked in with a confident air. She was greeted by a room people in masks and hoodies and she felt a glimmer of pride.

"I think it's good that I can't even recognize you." She commented, some of them laughed and she grinned as she started pulling of her clothes. "What's the status?" Gaara walked up as she started pulling out her uniform and pulling it on.

"The contenders weren't comfortable fighting with Akatsuki here, so they left, we were just going to fight against each other, a sort of demonstration." Shiki nodded seriously as she looked everyone over.

"Where'd the others go?"

"The ones not fighting went to the training room to watch on the screens." Shikamaru's voice came from behind her, she turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "I'll be joining them there." Shiki nodded as she pulled her mask on and secured it to the hoodie.

"As soon as the fights are over, everyone leave, come here and take your masks off, then hightail it the fuck out of here got it?" They all nodded and she let out a sigh as she turned to three of them with wolf masks. "The story is Yuki had a relapse, alright?" Once again everyone nodded and she rolled her shoulders.

"We can do this." Kiba said, his smiling dog mask looking around at everyone. "We've been training for this." Shiki nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's go." They all started filing out of the room and Gaara stopped by her shoulder.

"Thanks for showing up." He said, his voice low and thankful. Shiki smiled at him affectionately and bumped him.

"You're all my family, of course I'd come." He turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Let's fight, Shuukaku." She whispered, squeezing him back.

"Let's kill, Kyuubi."

**AN:**** I finally got this chapter out! I'm so sorry it's been so long, but this is my senior year and i've been busy with getting ready and passing classes. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorited/followed. :) All of you make my day.**

**DSchmidt**

**ChidorixCixBritannia**

**XXxxlovehurtsxxXX**

**Kimi wuv Gaara**

**ANgelicDarkWings**

**xXAnimeXXRevolutionXx**

**AKATSUKILOVER73**

**SlytherinStudios**

**waraa**

**Eurwen de Vrill**

**sademerkki**

**Tharenah**

**ANimeFreak9096**

**jessiemusic101**

**Flaming Kyuubi**

**CrystinaReise**


	22. Face Off

**Last Time: **_"Let's go." They all started filing out of the room and Gaara stopped by her shoulder._

_ "Thanks for showing up." He said, his voice low and thankful. Shiki smiled at him affectionately and bumped him._

_ "You're all my family, of course I'd come." He turned around and hugged her tightly._

_ "Let's fight, Shuukaku." She whispered, squeezing him back._

_ "Let's kill, Kyuubi."_

**The Ring**

**Chapter 22**

**Face Off**

Pein looked around with a frown as he sat down in a seat with Konan, the others spreading out and melding in with the crowd. He eyed several high functioning society members just casually sitting there and talking to others. He shook his head in disbelief and glanced over at Konan. She gave him a look back and settled back into observe.

"Everyone keep your eyes open." He muttered into his earpiece.

"_Like we didn't fucking know that! Ow, fuck! Kakuzu what the hell?"_ Pein let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his head lightly. The lights suddenly seemed to dim and a figure walked into the middle of the Arena. Everyone suddenly cheered loudly and Pein looked around in surprise.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for the late start we had a small problem! All of our competitors backed out!" There were sounds of displeasure from the audience, but the man just laughed and looked around. "Don't worry, everyone, as always Puppet has fixed everything and tonight you will be regaled with an exhibition match! Ring figher vs. Ring fighter!" The cheering that resulted made Pein wince.

_"That's strange." _Sasori commented. _"The competitors back out on the same night we're here?"_

"No one knows we're here." Pein replied. "Not even Tsunade." Sasori made a noise on the other end but didn't say anything else. Konan glanced at him and he nodded lightly as he turned back towards teh Arena. Two fighters had walked out and were facing each other as 'Puppet' stood off to the side.

"And our first two fighters are Demon and Blind!" The crowd cheered while Pein raised his eyebrow at their names.

**The Ring**

Shiki leaned on the railing as she watched Zabuza and Neji trade blows. She cheered with the crowd and booed with them as well.

_"Two by the Red entrance and another two by the Green." _Shiki nodded as Shikamaru's voice came through on the small earpiece. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Hidan and Kakuzu before looking to left and eyeing Deidara and Sasori.

"Where are the others?" She questioned, turning back towards the fight as Kankuro called it and applauded Zabuza as the winner.

_"One moment."_ She smiled as Sasuke and Shino jogged out and settled across from each other. _"All right, Pein and Konan are in the crowd, Zetsu and Tobi are by the vendor's and I don't see Kisame in the crowd anywhere." _

"Maybe he stayed behind since Itachi didn't come."

_"Maybe,"_ He sounded uncertain. _"I'll keep checking." _Shiki nodded to herself as she watched Sasuke punch Shino in the face, knocking him down and causing him to wave a hand.

"Oh and Bug forfeits! Good job Emo!" Sasuke threw Kankuro the finger causing the brunette to chuckle. "We would like to announce that Emo's name has been changed, quite generously I might add by Kyuubi, to Raven." Shiki waved at those people around her as they laughed. Sasuke looked at her before walking through the side door.

_"Generously, my ass" _He muttered causing her to smirk.

"Hey now, keep the line clear for real information." She shot back with a chuckle. Sasuke cursed her for a moment.

_"Hn, I've got Hinata, Neji, and Shino. Heading out." _She nodded absently as Kiba and Suigetsu walked out.

"We gotta hurry this up." She muttered over the line. There was quiet for a moment before Kankuro waved up at her and head up the microphone.

"We're gonna mix it up folks! Not only will Shark and Mutt be fighting, but we're throwing Fan into the fray as well!"

"Nice thinking." Shiki commented, smiling as Gaara came up to stand by her. "How're things going?"

"Fine, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Chouji are getting everyone's things packed up so they're ready to go." Shiki sighed in relief.

"Good." They watched the three fight for few moments before Gaara spoke up again.

"Who's up next?"

"Lee and Tayuya I believe." Gaara nodded as he leaned on the railing.

"She hasn't fought for a while that'll be good." Shiki nodded as Temari won and the three of them left.

"Let's hope we can pull this off."

**The Ring**

Kisame looked around in confusion as he entered yet another hallway. "Holy shit." He muttered, putting his hands on his hips. "How many hallways are there?" He let out a huff of air and shook his head.

"Lost?" He whirled around to see two hooded figures blocking the end of the hallway.

"Who're you?" He demanded, pulling out his gun and pointing it at them. "Answer me, I'm an Anbu member." They started laughing and Kisame shivered at the feeling.

"Kisame, a member of Akatsuki, hunting members of the Ring." One of them commented, holding up a card and smiling at him. "Nice resume by the way." Kisame stared at them before gritting his teeth.

"Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough, but we're not the ones you should be worried about." Kisame's eyes widened and he started to turn around only to feel a sharp pain in his neck and his world went black.

**The Ring**

_"Shiki! We got a situation! Three unknowns in the third Red corridor! They just took out Kisame!" _Shiki cursed and put a hand up.

"Everyone head out now! Check in when you get to base." Everyone started sending their affirmative's and Shiki nodded at Gaara. They headed down the steps and took the microphone from Kankuro, who stopped them with a touch.

"You two stay safe, don't do anything reckless." Shiki laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"When do we do anything reckless?" Kankuro surprised her by giving her a hug and then giving one to Gaara.

"I'm serious, I love you guys." He followed the others out the door and Shiki took a deep breath before lifting the microphone up.

"Hello everyone, Puppet just really had to go to the bathroom." The crowd chuckled and Shiki smiled as she started looking around to check on the Akatsuki members. "We've got a treat for you today since our competitors dropped out, which sucks, but Shuukaku and I have decided to put on a show for you." Everyone started screaming and she could see numerous bets being placed. She nodded at Gaara as she put the microphone down and they settled down across from each other.

They stood across from each other for a few heart beats before Shiki let out a loud yell and launched herself at him. He blocked her and they started to parry.

**The Ring**

_"Holy shit! Kyuubi's a girl!" _Pein let out a wince at the volume and grit his teeth.

"Yes, thank you Hidan, for that observation." Konan smiled at him and glanced back down.

"They're very good." She said quietly, "They really know what they're doing."

"They'd give any Anbu member a run for their money." Pein admitted reluctantly, crossing his arms. "But now we have to focus on how to get to them." Konan gave him a look and nodded as she started looking around. Shuukaku suddenly kicked Kyuubi in the chest and the crowd let out a gasp as she went down. Pein was memorized at how fast they were able to move and deflect each other. It was obvious they really knew each other.

**The Ring**

Shiki winced as she rubbed her chest and pouted at Gaara. His head cocked to the side and she glared at him.

_"Shikamaru at base, everyone else is here too, and I've got eyes in the Arena." _Shiki let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she jogged back over to the microphone.

"Good, get ready to go dark."

_"Ready to go dark." _

"Hello everyone, sorry to stop the fight right in the middle, but it needs to be done." People started looking around in confusion, but she could see some of the smarter people picking up their stuff and silently hurrying away. "Anyway to the Akatsuki members here." She stopped and looked at each of them. Deidara was talking extremely fast to Sasori as they started heading down. "I hope you enjoyed the show." She gave a bow and the lights cut out.

People started shouting and Shiki could sense people running around. Gaara came up next to her and they started heading for the side door and as soon as they made it through the lights came on and they took off.

"Shikamaru, is the way clear?"

_"You've got Tobi and Zetsu in the next intersection, on the left." _They started to slow down and shared a look. They crept up slowing and peered around the corner. They were standing there looking the opposite way. They shared a look and nodded before springing into the hallway and launching themselves at them. Zetsu managed to throw himself to the side, but Tobi was taken out by Gaara's roundhouse kick and Shiki faced off with Zetsu.

He lashed out at her with foot and she blocked it before punching him sharply in the diaphram. He coughed and retaliated with a fist to her face. Shiki cursed as she jumped back and started trying to block. Her eyes widened in surprise as a knife appeared and slashed at her side. It made contact and she cursed as it cut through her shirt and into her side, splattering blood on the wall and more importantly on the blade.

"You should just give up now." Zetsu growled at her as they started circling each other. "You're obviously no match for us." Shiki laughed and shook her head before stilling and Zetsu did the same in front of her. She got ready to launch at him when his eyes rolled up into his head and he crashed forward to the ground. Gaara stood there and nodded at her.

"Hurry up."

"Wait, he got me." She said, hurrying over and swiping at the blood on the wall and floor. Gaara cursed and grabbed Zetsu's knife.

"Now come on!"

_"Gaara's right Shiki! The others are getting closer!" _Shiki cursed and took off after Gaara with only a brief glance back. They skid into a room and Gaara grabbed their bags with one hand while Shiki listened at the door. She shut it and they hurried out the other door and bolted as fast as they could down corridor to the elevator. They both let out a sigh of relief as the door slid close and they ripped their masks off.

"Thank god." Gaara gasped as he leaned back on the wall and pushed his hood down. Shiki gave a breathy chuckle and smoothed her hair as best as she could.

"Let's get home, quickly." Gaara nodded in agreement and they both straightened, but as the door opened they froze and stared out in shock.

"Hello Shiki, Gaara, long time no see."

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**SkullKey4758**

**ChristinaReise**

**AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn**

**Bunnibutch**

**split lotus**

**Bewitchingemma**

**fallendestinyxx**


	23. Answers

Last Time_: "Thank god." Gaara gasped as he leaned back on the wall and pushed his hood down. Shiki gave a breathy chuckle and smoothed her hair as best as she could._

_"Let's get home, quickly." Gaara nodded in agreement and they both straightened, but as the door opened they froze and stared out in shock._

_"Hello Shiki, Gaara, long time no see."_

**Special thanks to Crystina Reise for giving me the idea of Evernote**

**The Ring**

**Chapter 23**

**Answers**

Gaara let out a growl and prepared to attack, but Shiki stepped in front of him with a stern look. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Even you see the good in that Kabuto." Kabuto grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, after all the Akatsuki will be up here soon." He walked away and Shiki exchanged a look with Gaara before they followed after the older man. They walked a few blocks away to a small park and settled down awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked bluntly, crossing his arms and leaning on a tree with a dark look. Kabuto chuckled as he settled on his bench and looked around.

"Orochimaru just sent me to talk." Shiki shifted anxiously from her spot by Gaara and scratched the back of her neck.

"Why?" The question was tense and Kabuto smirked.

"To check in with his favorite Wolves of course." Gaara straightened up with a growl and pointed angrily at the other man.

"If we were his favorites, why did he abandon us?" Kabuto looked unimpressed as he examined his nails.

"To help you grow, he wanted you to grow stronger, the fact that most of you killed each other was just a bonus." Shiki let out her own growl as she started to walk away.

"We don't need to hear your bullshit." Gaara started to follow her, but they both stopped as Kabuto laughed.

"That wasn't the message I was supposed to give." They turned around to stare at him as he heaved himself to his feet. "Ask your mother about the Wolves and how you came to be one." He shot them a wink and strutted away.

**The Ring**

Shiki stared up at her ceiling with a blank look as Gaara paced angrily by the foot of her bed. She looked up when he growled and punched her wall.

"That stupid, selfish, fucking bastard." He commented, running a hand through his hair. Shiki sat up with a sigh and hugged her knees.

"Maybe we should do what he said?" Gaara froze and turned to look at her in shock.

"Are you serious? We're going to take his advice?"

"If it gets us answers yes!" Shiki shouted, hopping off her bed and poking him in the chest. "It's killing me, okay? I need to know why and how and ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and sat back down. Gaara let out a sigh and sat down next to her quietly.

"I know, it's just," He stopped and glared at his hands. "I don't trust him." Shiki nodded in agreement and flopped onto her back.

"I know, but how would he know about them if what he said isn't true?" Gaara didn't have anything to say and Shiki nodded at him. "You know I'm right."

"Fine, go ahead, I'm just saying you need to be prepared to hear something you don't want to." Shiki hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I know," She smiled grimly. "They've already told me things I haven't wanted to hear, but this is important and I should try talking to them eventually." Gaara let out a deep sigh and they both flopped down onto their backs. They sat there for a few moments before Shiki's door creeped open and Temari peered around it.

"Everything okay?" She asked with a concerned look. "Everyone's already headed home." Shiki sat up and sighed as she made her way over to her sister.

"Yeah, sorry about the secrecy." She smiled gently and hugged the blonde. "I'll explain everything tomorrow, I have to go meet some people first." Temari looked confused, but nodded anyway before leaving the room. Shiki let out a sigh as she turned around to look at Gaara, he shot her a look before getting up and leaving her room. She stared around her room with a lost expression. "Yeah, gotta have a meeting." She groaned as she flopped back onto her bed and stared back up at her ceiling.

**The Ring**

Itachi looked around with an impressed look and turned to Pein. "So this has been beneath the city all along? That's amazing." Pein nodded as he crossed his arms and glared.

"Yeah, well they all got away so I'd save that amazement till later." Itachi nodded and glanced over at Zetsu, who was blinking blearily at the medics around him.

"He going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he says he got one of them, but they took his knife and wiped the wall and floor." Itachi sighed and looked around for Kisame. He didn't see the larger man anywhere and frowned.

"Where's Kisame?" Pein blinked and then cursed as he looked around.

"Find him, he has to be somewhere." Itachi nodded as Pein stalked away and looked over at Konan. She shared a look with him and they both nodded as they walked away from each other.

"How stressed is he?" Sasori asked as he passed him. Itachi gave a smile.

"Very, they were right here and got away, commands not going to like that very much." Sasori nodded in understanding and went back to talking to Deidara. Itachi sighed and went back to searching for his partner. He had just started to go through a door when Kisame stumbled through it blinking in confusion.

"There you are." Itachi said in irritation. "Where have you been?"

"Got jumped." The bigger man rasped, "God, my head is aching." Itachi snorted and gestured over to the medics.

"Hurry up and go get checked out then." Kisame looked around confused before nodding in agreement and lumbering over to sit next to Zetsu. Itachi stared after him with a frown before shaking his head and following him.

**The Ring**

Shiki fidgeted slightly in her seat and glanced down at her phone. She sighed and glanced around the park with a frown. A wind blew past her and she wiped her hair out of her face.

"Shiki?" She looked behind her and nodded as she stood up.

"Minato, Kushina." They both looked a little hurt before they covered it up and smiled at her as they sat down on the opposite bench.

"We didn't think you'd called us anytime soon." Kushina confessed, her hands fluttering in her lap before Minato took one of them in his hands.

"I didn't think I would be calling you." Shiki admitted, running a hand through her hair before sighing. "But I need answers and you seem to be the only ones who can give them to me." They shared a glance with each other before seeming to sigh and looked to her.

"You mean about being a Wolf?" Minato asked seriously, Shiki stared at them and nodded in resignation. Kabuto had been right then.

"Please, I just want to know why I was left with him."

"When I was around ten, I was kidnapped off the streets." Kushina started, looking down at her hands. "I was part of the first group of wolves, they hadn't really perfected the process yet so a lot of us were able to maintain free thinking. Minato's father was a political figure who hired us to kill his opponent." She shared a loving look with Minato, who smiled back and kissed her hand. "I was able to, I don't know, break the control and I just stayed behind. Minato hid me and we ran away together."

"Then you were born." Minato took over. "You, this little bundle of red and you were beautiful." He smiled at Shiki and she ducked her head with a blush. "Then one day," He stopped for a moment and swallowed before continuing. "One day, there was a child who was picking on you and you broke his arm. We didn't know what to do after that, we couldn't keep you from playing with other children, but we also didn't know how to help you control it."

"But you control it!" Shiki cut in, looking at Kushina. "You can control it." Kushina looked over at MInato and smiled.

"With help." Shiki glanced between them with a frown. "I'm sure you've noticed that kissing helps you sort of push everything back." Shiki nodded with a blush. "Well, that's because Orochimaru doesn't really grasp the concept of love or affection, he pushed that idea onto the wolves as well, but since all of you are human and can grasp it-"

"We can push that part that doesn't understand it down." Shiki muttered to herself. "Because the wolves can't understand it, it repels them." Kushina nodded in agreement and looked over at Minato.

"We didn't know what to do with you and we were still so young. We, we went back to Orochimaru for help, he said he could help you."

"But he didn't." Shiki replied angrily. They nodded sadly.

"We came back the next day to find that he'd abandoned the factory and taken you with him. We searched for years for you and eventually had to tell Tsunade everything, but not even she could find you. Eventually, we sort of had to accept we wouldn't find you and then Tsunade called and we couldn't believe it." Shiki looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Thank you." She said after a moment. "It was a horrible experience and I wish I could have grown up differently, but I wouldn't have met all of my friends that I have now and I wouldn't have become the person I am now. So thank you and thank you for telling me." They looked at her in shock as she stood up and smiled down at them. "I have to go now, but thank you." She started jogging away and ignored the cries from her parents behind her. Her vision got blurry, but she just told herself it was the wind rushing into her eyes.

**The Ring**

"Is any of the blood usable?" Pein asked, watching Sasori swab at a patch on the ground. The redhead shook his head.

"They swiped most of it up and what's left is mixed with some of Zetsu's." He let out a huff and stood up. "So all of this is rubbish." Everyone let out a sigh and Pein growled in annoyance.

"Damn it all to hell." He said, running a hand over his face. "We've been down here for almost twelve hours and still have nothing." He paced the hallway for a few moments causing the rest of the Akatsuki to stare at him in anticipation. Pein let out a deep sigh and turned back around. "Take samples of all the blood we can see and try to isolate it at base, follow the path you chased them down and run over it twice. We'll have to wait for Zetsu and Kisame to be able to remember anything they can. Dismissed!" Everyone nodded at him and started to follow the trail as closely as they could. Itachi dabbed at a few droplets by a door before frowning and opening the door even more.

"What's that?" Deidara asked, appearing by his shoulder and looking intrigued.

"Changing room perhaps." Itachi said, gesturing at a few clothes on the ground. Deidara hummed and disappeared again causing Itachi to roll his eyes. He started to turn away when he caught site of something that made his eyes narrow.

"Itachi! Let's go!" The raven quickly scooped the item up and tucked it into his pocket.

"Coming."

**AN: I know I told some people this would be out earlier and I am sorry that it's a bit late. I hope everyone was happy with the chapter and any ideas would be welcome. I think there should only be about ten chapters at the most left and hopefully can finish it before Christmas. **

Thanks to:

Jazbez

Feidee

MangaRen

innocence-creator

shely12

Cheeky-Chick1

9tailedokami16x

Red-Hot Habanero


	24. Chapter 24: Caught

**Last Time: **_"What's that?" Deidara asked, appearing by his shoulder and looking intrigued._

_"Changing room perhaps." Itachi said, gesturing at a few clothes on the ground. Deidara hummed and disappeared again causing Itachi to roll his eyes. He started to turn away when he caught site of something that made his eyes narrow. _

_"Itachi! Let's go!" The raven quickly scooped the item up and tucked it into his pocket. _

_"Coming." _

**The Ring**

**Chapter 24**

**Caught**

Sasuke walked into his house with a sigh and dropped his bag next to the door. "I'm home." He called out, running a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Itachi sitting there, staring at him blankly. "What're you doing home?" Itachi didn't say anything, but just reached down and set something down on the table. Sasuke's brow furrowed and he stepped closer, he blinked and his hand shot down to his wrist where his band was missing.

"I found this earlier." Itachi said, looking at him intently. "This is the band Hinata got you for the engagement right?" Sasuke swallowed a bit before standing up straight and staring him in the eyes.

"Itachi, it's not what you think."

"What I think is that you've gotten yourself into some deep trouble." Itachi hissed, standing up and glaring at him angrily. "Dammit, Sasuke! My team is hunting down the Ring and you think now is the time to be there?!"

"I know, alright?" Sasuke shouted back, crossing his arms and scowling. "But you don't know the whole story!"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't!" They stood there for a few minutes and Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "There is so much more at stake, I can't betray everyone else. Please, just trust me." Itachi stared at him before sitting down with a sigh and cradling his head in his hands.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to do."

"I'm expecting you to act like my brother!" Sasuke shouted desperately, staring at him with wide eyes before taking a deep breath and attempting to collect himself. "I'm sorry Itachi, I really am, but please just trust me." Itachi looked up and instead of seeing the adult his brother had become, he saw the child he'd once been. All big eyes and adoring smiles. He looked away and nodded his head reluctantly.

"One week." He said roughly, "One week to get this all sorted then I go to Tsunade." He stood up and left his little brother standing there to stare after him sadly.

**The Ring**

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"No."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Gaara watched as Shiki flopped onto the couch before exchanging looks with his siblings.

"There's something you should know." He said cautiously causing her to groan in despair and roll over to look at him.

"What is it now?"

**The Ring**

"How could you be so stupid?!" Shiki shouted, waving her arms around as she glared at her oldest friend. "Are you trying to get us all arrested?!"

"It was an accident!" Sasuke shouted back, clenching his fists and flashing his eyes at her. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Well this mistake is going to cost us our freedom!"

"We were rushed! We didn't expect them to be there! We didn't have time to double check that we got everything!" Shiki let out a growl and started pacing the length of the dojo. Hinata walked up to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder while the others stayed a bit back. After a few laps, Shiki turned around with a deep sigh and hands on her hips.

"How much do they know?"

"It's just Itachi." Sasuke answered softly. "And he just knows about me, he said he'd give me a week to get out before he went to the others." Shiki sat down next to him and stared at everyone before nodding her head.

"Alright, okay, we're going to all be hanging low anyway and besides everyone's starting school soon." She gave him a weak smiled before turning to the rest. "We won't do anything for the next couple of weeks, we'll get on with our lives and after seeing how things go, we might end it permenantly." There were some disagreements, but Shiki shook her head and stood up. "I won't have any of you go to jail for something I dragged you into."

"Please." Sakura snorted, crossing her arms. "You didn't do anything, you were fighting us the whole way."

"Exactly," Ten-ten said brightly, "That has to count for something, right?"

"We won't know for sure." Temari warned from where she was leaning against the wall. "We don't know the exact orders the Akatsuki were given."

"Or what they'd charge us with." Shikamaru piped up from beside her. "There are at least one or two counts of murder." They all glanced over at Shiki, who grimaced and nodded.

"And those would go to me." Gaara opened his mouth and she shot him a stern look. "No, you're not going to take any of those charges, I did it, I should be punished."

"Why are we talking like we're already beat?" Zabuza suddenly shouted, jumping up and startling everyone near him. "We have favors we can pull in, people who owe us, allies! We are not beat yet!" Shiki blinked before a broad grin crossed her face and she laughed.

"He's right." She said, looking at all of them with bright eyes. "We need to plan to fight, not to give up." She straightened up and her eyes hardened in determination. "Shikamaru, start putting together a list of people that would help us, the rest of you need to start creating alibi's and making sure nothing can be traced to you."

"What about you?" Gaara asked with a frown, the air was tense as Shiki sighed.

"Damage control."

**The Ring**

Itachi rubbed a hand over his face as he opened his door and frowned at the girl on the other side.

"This isn't a good time." He muttered, Shiki raised an eyebrow before moving past him into the apartment anyway. She stopped by the coffee table and gestured at the bottle on it.

"You turning into Tsunade?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking over at him. Itachi shook his head and collapsed on the couch.

"Why are you here?" He asked, ignoring the question and looking at her closely. She shifted a bit before sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Sasuke told me." She finally said, looking him in the eyes. Itachi flinched in surprise and sat up stiffly.

"You know?" Shiki gave a small smile and nodded.

"I've been a part of the Ring since I was young it helps with the whole Wolf thing." Itachi stared at her and seemed to collapse in on himself. "I'm the one who let him join."

"You let him join?" Itachi repeated, shaking his head and standing up uncertainly.

"Yes, because I'm in charge. I'm Kyuubi." It took a few moments for the words to process then Itachi was scooping up the bottle and downing it quickly. "We never expected you to get so close so fast. We have so many politicians and important people in the fold that we never expected you to investigate at all." Itachi started pacing and Shiki stood up to follow after him. "Itachi, listen to me."

"NO!" He threw the bottle at a wall and put his head in his hands. Shiki hesitated for a moment before walking closer and setting a hand on his back. Itachi moved away and turned to stare at her. They stood like that for a few moments before Itachi let out a bitter laugh. "Is that why you went on that date with me? To keep track of the investigation? To get me into your 'fold'?" Shiki recoiled as if struck and her eyes widened.

"What? No! I would never do that!"

"It certainly looks that way Shiki!" Itachi roared, eyes blazing as he stepped forward. Shiki took a step back and her eyes flashed at him in warning. "What else am I supposed to think? It's just a coincidence?"

"I didn't trick you!" Shiki shouted back, throwing her arms up.

"I don't believe you!" They fell into a silence that was only broken by their harsh breathing. Shiki felt her eyes start to tear up and she wiped at them angrily. "I think you should go now." Itachi said hoarsely. Shiki nodded and stalked past him only to stop as she opened the door and sigh.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, staring intently at the wood. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She made it to the elevators before the first tear fell and she wiped at it viciously. The doors closed and she winced as she noticed her reflection. She studied her eyes and tried to will them back to blue. They stubbornly remained red and she felt more tears well up. "Fuck."

She was to busy scrubbing at her eyes to notice the doors slide open to reveal a person.

"You know that won't help." Her head snapped up and she crouched down and growled. "Now, now, Shiki." Orochimaru grinned as two big men stepped into view and growled. "Why don't I show you how strong a loyal Wolf is?"


End file.
